What About Us
by Gemini12346
Summary: The only question Eponine has is What About Us? Living along in a house with eleven boys can be hard work but Eponine wouldn't change it for anything else. Having a tingled and messed up relationship but not with the one person she want to be in a relationship with. Modern AU
1. Introduction

**This is just an introduction to the story so the chapters will be a lot longer than this.**

**This is just a random idea that came to me so I don't know if I will continue it… I thought I would post it and see if anyone would like me to continue it or not … if you do then please let me know.**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL UNFORTUNATLY**

* * *

Eponine felt two hands on her behind as she tried to focus on the blonde hair of the marble man in front of her, the only way she was going to make it home without injuring herself would be to focus on the one person in the large group who was next to sober and that was the marble man himself.

Eponine looked to her left to see Courfeyrac next to her, no doubt the hand belonged to him, he was always touchy feely when he's been drinking but then again he is when he's not been drinking. Eponine felt someone bang into her right shoulder and turned her head to see Jehan smiling up at her, the other hand belonging to him. Having their hands on her wasn't unusually but at the same time it was. Eponine turned her focus back to Enjolras, allowing herself to focus once again as she watched him grab Grantaire by the arm making sure he didn't walk off and get lost.

"My feet hurt" Eponine complained as she tried to look down at her feet without falling over. She knew wearing heels on a night out was a bad idea but she still does every weekend then ends up complaining on her way back to the house.

She looked up once again to see Enjolras had given up on Grantaire who now had an arm around Combeferre who must be just as drink as Grantaire himself. Eponine reached behind her back and took the two hands off her behind and joint them together before taking off into a small run, trying her best not to fall over.

Eponine placed her hands onto Enjolras's back as she caught him up and jumped, praying he would catch her. She sighed as she felt his hands grab her legs around his waist as she wrapped her own arms around his neck, placing her chin onto his right shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Enjolras asked in his less than amused tone of voice, in other words the tone of voice he has most of the time.

"My feet hurt" she replied down his ear as a smile danced on her face.

"You will wear stupid shoes" he replied making Eponine roll her eyes at him. "Couldn't you have jumped onto someone else's back?" his tone changing a little to show slight amusement which Eponine couldn't help but smile at.

"Are you calling me fat?" Eponine asked lifting her head up off his shoulder in offence.

"You're anything but fat but why always me?" he groaned knowing he has this conversation with her every weekend, not that Eponine would ever remember it the next morning.

"You're pretty much sober which means you are the safest person to give me a piggy back" She replied placing her chin back onto his shoulder. "Plus you know I love you Enjy" she shouted before placing a kiss onto his cheek.

Oh how that last statement was true, she loved him but he never showed any emotion, he never looked at women. Eponine knew he was straight because they talked back it one evening but he made it clear that the only thing he was interested in was his school work, how she wished he would love her, hold her close to his tall, strong body and never let her go but that was a fantasy she could only live on her own. She knew she had Courfeyrac and Jehan and as much as she loved them, it wasn't the same as how she loved Enjolras, the marble man as everyone like to call him.

It felt fitting for them to call him the marble man, he was beautiful just like a marble statue but he was also like an ice sculpture, he can sometimes be cold and now and again he will let himself melt a little and have fun but that wasn't very often.

'If only he knew how I felt' Eponine thought to herself as she slowly started blowing on his ear, watching as his blonde curls moved out of the way, only to fall back into place seconds later.

"Don't call me that" Enjolras said snapping Eponine out of her thoughts of him and back into the dark evening.

"You love it and don't lie to me Enjy" she said placing another kiss onto his cheek knowing it annoys him when she does so and one thing she loves more than Enjolras himself is Enjolras when he's annoyed at something or someone.

"Don't" he snapped back but even he can't ignore the slight redness of his cheek from where Eponine had kissed him.

"One day you'll make a certain women, very unhappy" Eponine joked placing a kiss onto his neck this time, unable to ignore how Enjolras has stiffened as she did so.

'How I wish it was me' Eponine thought to herself as she felt Enjolras relax a little, she knew he would make her anything but unhappy, if anything he would make her the happiest person in the whole wide world but no he has to focus on his school work and not look at any women for more than a second.

"Home sweet home" Enjolras announced to the group as he placed Eponine back onto her feet and dug into his pocket for his key. Why Eponine chose to live with eleven boys is beyond her, at least Marius moved in with Cosette to give them a little more space.

Eponine stumbled through the door, placing her hand onto Enjolras's hard chest as she pasted, feeling him tense up all over again.

'who knows maybe one day when I touch him, he will not tense up but relax' she thought to herself as she went into the living room and hit play on the Ipod allowing music to fill the house.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter One

**Sorry for any mistakes but I wanted to post the next chapter so it may be a little rough around the edges, please let me know of any mistakes you see and what you think of this story.**

**I'm still undecided of what to do with this story, if I should continue or not… so please let me know your thoughts.**

**I will try and update everyday if not then every other day.**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN LES MIS.**

* * *

The first thing Eponine noticed as she woke was the pounding in her head, squeezing her eyes shut hoping it would go away. She told herself then and there that she would never drink again but she knew that next weekend she will be having this same thought; just like any other person she never learns her lesson that it's never good after a long night full of alcohol.

The second thing she notice was the smell of the room, she knew she wasn't in her own room as this one smelt like boys cologne, she knew it must be one of the boys bedroom and normally she would be able to pick each boy out by their smell but due to the hangover she was suffering, none of her senses were working properly yet.

The third thing she noticed, more like felt was the arm around her waist and something pressing between her shoulder blades, she slowly turned her head to look over her should then slowly opened one eye to see Courfeyrac pressed against her back. It was only when she felt someone move in front of her that she snapped her head back to see who it was. Not caring about the pain she felt in her head for doing so.

A small wave of relief washed over her as she saw Jehan facing towards her still asleep, it wasn't uncommon to find either boy next to her but it was uncommon to see them both next to her at the same time. The three of them shared a similar relationship to Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta; yes Eponine would sleep with both of them but never at the same time, without giving a second thought she reached her arms out and hit the two boys to wake them.

"What?" Jehan moan, his voice thick with sleep as he turned onto his back, looking upwards at the ceiling.

"Go away" Courfeyrac groan turning to face the other way.

"Who said that" Jehan said throwing his arm over his eyes. The sound of Jehan's voice mad Courfeyrac turn onto his back to the messed up trio were all looking up at the ceiling.

"Does anyone remember last night?" Eponine asked to either of them, she needed to know if her first thought happen or not.

"I don't remember anything" the boys replied in unison turning their heads to look at Eponine before looking at each other.

"There's only one thing for it" Eponine said taking a firm grip on the sheets covering their bodies. Slowly the trio lifted the sheets up and looked downwards at themselves, each sighing relief noticing they have some sort of clothing on.

"We didn't, I wouldn't have boxers on if we had" Courfeyrac confirmed what the trio already knew.

"And I wouldn't have my jeans on" Jehan said noticing his jeans, they were undone but still attached to his body which mean they obviously planned something but never got around to doing so.

Eponine let a small smile tug at her lips as she noticed she was still in her underwear from the previous night, she knows something must have happened last night for them all to end up in bed together but her worst fear hadn't happened and she hadn't slept with both boys at the same time.

"What time is it?" Eponine asked the thought of Gavroche coming to her and that she had to pick him up at midday.

"Just after one" Jehan said squinting due to the bright light from his phone as he checked the time.

"Shit, I forget about Gav" she said climbing over Courfeyrac and running out of the bedroom, ignoring the boys shouts after her.

Eponine ran down the stairs, pushing her pounding headache out of her mind as she headed for the door, how was she going to explain how she was over an hour late picking him up. She couldn't say she was in bed with two boys because that wasn't a good enough reason. If anything it just made her look like a whore.

"I can't believe I forgot" Eponine said out loud as she reached the living room, finding a pair of her flat shoes by the sofa.

"What have you forgot?" a voice said making her snap her head upwards to see Enjolras sat in the armchair with a book in his hand, a smirk dancing on his lips as he looked at her.

"I was supposed to pick Gav up over an hour ago" she said slipping her shoes on.

"Calm down, Ferre picked him up. They're outside kicking a ball about" Enjolras laughed shaking his head at him "also you might want to put some clothes on" with that he went back to reading his book.

Eponine looked down at herself, only to notice she was only wearing last night's underwear, in her mad rush to pick Gavroche up she had forgotten to put clothes on. Luckily Enjolras was sat in the living room or else she would have run out of the house dressed how she was. Quickly she grabbed a blanket that was on the sofa, wrapping it around herself. She wasn't insecure about her figure but the last person she wanted to see her dressed like this was Enjolras. Honestly she did want him to see her like this but not under these circumstances, if anything it would be in the privacy of either of their bedrooms alone.

"It's a little late for that, don't you think" Enjolras said with amusement laces into his voice.

"Why did you like what you saw?" Eponine asked sinking her teeth into her bottom lip as she looked at him. If there was one thing she liked doing it was making Enjolras uncomfortable. She knew he was interested in the idea of women. He just wasn't interested in being with a women, he liked women but stated he didn't have time for one in his life. To Eponine it just sounded like that was his way of admitting he was scared of commitment.

The whole group will always remember the night Enjolras had drunk a little too much and had brought some girl back from the club and disappeared into his bedroom the second they arrived back at the house. Everyone in the house knew what they were doing and it wasn't showing her his collected of books, the next morning he arrived downstairs with the girl, who to this day no one knows the name off looking terrified in the end it was down to her to make an excuse for Enjolras so the girl would leave. Eponine noticed how uncomfortable Enjolras was and just like the rest wanted to tease him but knew she also had to help him.

"I don't understand what you're asking" Enjolras said without looking up from the page he was reading or pretending to read because Eponine knew he wasn't reading it. When he is reading his eyebrows are drawn together making a small crease appear between them and that said crease wasn't to be seen. Eponine laughed throwing her head backwards making Enjolras look up from the book to look at her.

"Please, you are probably the smartest person in this house and you know full well what I'm saying" she said focusing her eyes on him, watching as a look of panic washed over his face. "So don't pretend you don't know"

"I don't think I'm in any position to comment" he replied looking downwards towards his book once again. Eponine felt like taking the large book out of his hand and beating him with it.

"You know there's only so long you'll be able to hide behind your books then what will you do?" she asked feeling herself getting annoyed at him. All she wanted to know is if he found her attractive or not but as usual when the topic of women came into conversation he would hide in one of his books and avoid it. Was that his plan for his whole life to hide away in one of his books?

Even a smart man such as Enjolras knows that his books aren't going to keep him company his whole life, there not going to be there for company in his old age and the sooner he accepts that and better.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he shot back snapping the book closed and dropping it onto the coffee table with a thud.

"Every time the topic of women come up you bury your head inside a book. I'm your friend and I want to see you happy with someone" Eponine shot back at him, throwing one arm into the air to show her annoyance.

"I am happy" he replied glaring at her, annoyance clear in his voice as he glared back at her. Showing he didn't want to have this conversation. One they've had many times in the past.

"A book can't make you happy"

Eponine let out a small growl in anger and stormed back towards the stair. For once she wished he would let the marble crack or the ice melt and actual find someone who could make him happy, she wished he would let her make him happy.

She stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her and diving onto the bed on her stomach. Knowing Gavroche was back she decided to try and get a little more sleep and hopefully sleep through the rest of the day, her hangover and hopefully her annoyance at Enjolras. If Gavroche needed her then he would come into her bedroom and wake her.

* * *

_**Please let me know what you think … it would mean a lot to me.**_


	3. Chapter Two

_**Please let me know what you think**_

_**Also you can follow my new twitter Gemini12346 for when I will be updating next and for what to expect in the next chapter. I follow everyone back.**_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN LES MIS**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

"Leave me alone, it's wasn't me" Eponine heard a high voice scream, the voice that could only belong to Gavroche as she stood in the kitchen making lunch for everyone. A sigh escaped her lips as she wondered what he could have possibly done this time.

Gavroche ran into the kitchen looking around him as if he was looking for somewhere to hide, finally noticing Eponine was stood there, a look of relief took over his face as he ran behind her for protection. Seconds later an angry looking Enjolras stormed into the kitchen, his eyes glaring at Gavroche, a look that would Eponine scared never mind the eleven year old boy behind her.

"What have you done this time?" she asked dragging Gavroche out from behind her so he was stood next to her.

"I haven't done anything, I promise" Gavroche fired back staring up at her, pleading for her to believe him, Eponine turned her attention back to the angry looking blonde hoping he would explain what is going on.

"you haven't done anything" Enjolras shot back throwing his arms into the air, knowing the boys as she did, Eponine had a feeling that this was probably about nothing due to the fact Enjolras can become angry over the littlest things.

He once sat the whole house down for a thirty minute lecture about replacing the cap on the milk, another one of his lectures was about drinking from the carton which lasted an hour but he did have support from Joly because of the germs. There was also an hour and thirty minute lecture about turning a light off if you're the last person to leave the room, so even if Gavroche had done something Eponine knew it wasn't the end of the world, after all nine times out of ten Gavroche had done something he says he's hasn't.

"Does someone what to explain what is going on" Eponine asked wondering if either of them was going to tell her what was happening or did she have to continue to guess.

"Follow me" Enjolras said motioning over his shoulder with his hand before turning and walking out of the kitchen. She let out another sigh and grabbed Gavroche as she followed behind him knowing lunch could wait while she tried to understand what was going on.

She followed Enjolras upstairs and into his bedroom, she couldn't help but think to herself that she always wished Enjolras would invite her into his bedroom but she never thought it would be because of this. "You're still going to have to explain me to" Eponine said looking around the room.

"My bedroom is trashed, my bed is a mess my books have been moved. Everything thing is out of place" he said throwing his arms around himself as if screaming at her to look around him.

Eponine bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing, as she suspected it was nothing serious and just Enjolras flipping out at nothing once again. "Gav leave" she said pushing her younger brother towards the door, waiting until he left, Eponine closed the door behind him and turned back to look at Enjolras.

"Why did you let him leave" he asked looking at her like she was crazy when in fact it was him who was crazy. How can someone get so angry at the fact someone move his books and messed up his bedroom a little.

"Are you being serious right now? You're acting like it's the end of the world because someone moved your books and a couple of other things to make what looks like a barrier around your bed" she asked shaking her head at him. "personally whoever it was did a good job, looks very secure" she added knowing it would annoying him a little more and really angry Enjolras was sexy and she couldn't deny that.

"Do you know how long it took me to get all of those into order, now I have to do it all over again? My desk is on its side in the middle of the floor. Papers thrown everywhere, I don't care what Gavroche says he did this" Enjolras replied anger laced in his words as she glared at her as if it was her fault but all Eponine could think about was how sexy he looked, she knows she shouldn't be thinking it and she should take him serious but it was hard to when his blue eyes shone in anger, his golden curls flying all over the place.

"I hate to break it to you but this wasn't Gav" Eponine pointed out as she walked towards the angry man.

"and how have you come to that conclusion, this have Gavroche written all over it" Enjolras shot back looking around the room at his books and furniture that was turned onto their sides acting as the foundation to the barrier.

"For a start is he was going to do this he would do it to his own bedroom" she started holding one finger up to count of all her points. She knew this is something Gavroche might do but he would do it to his own bedroom and not Enjolras's because he has no need to do it in here. "Secondly your desk weights more than Gav, Jehan and myself put together so Gav wouldn't be able to move it an inch never mind turn it onto its side. Last but certainly not least if Gav did this it wouldn't be so organized, so go and yell and scream at one of the other boys for this"

Eponine shot a smile at Enjolras before turning and leaving his bedroom so she could continue to make lunch. She shook her head praying that the summer was nearly over so most of the boys would go back to the university and Gavroche was back at school so she didn't have to babysit them all. Her only escape was when she went to work and even then the boys would turn up now and again with a problem she needed to deal with. At times she felt more like a mother then she did a twenty year old girl.

"Who smacked you across the face with a rotting fish?" Grantaire asked as Eponine walked into the living room, heading towards the kitchen.

"What are you talking back?" she replied standing still on the spot looking at Grantaire wondering if the alcohol had finally rotted his brain.

"You look annoyed" he stated as if it wasn't obvious enough that she was annoyed.

"Enjolras is PMSing again, the sooner he loosens up the better it will be for everyone" she sighed shaking her head. Eponine always wondered what made Enjolras the way he is, why he's so uptight, always a lit fuse about to blow at any moment but more important why he's unable to show any emotion other than anger. "Someone decided to move all his things in his bedroom and now he's going off on one again" she said knowing he would only ask what was wrong with him now.

"Oh he saw that then, gotta admit it was fun" Grantaire said that made her want to throw something big, hard and heavy at him.

"It was you?" she asked to make sure he was in fact admitting to doing it.

Grantaire nodded his head a proud smile gracing his lips as if he know it would send Enjolras into a frenzy "Actually it was Courf, Jehan, Feuilly, Bossuet and I who did it"

"In that case the give of you owe an apology to Gav who got the blame and when Enjolras finds out, don't come looking to me for help" Eponine replied heading to the kitchen once again, she was determined to make this lunch before it was time for dinner, even if they had to eat it for dinner she was still making it. "You must have known he would of hit the roof" she called over her shoulder as she entered the kitchen.

Everyone knew not to touch Enjolras's stuff without his permission because he goes mad and it only leads to another of his lectures about personal property and respect of other peoples things. Moving his personal property as Enjolras likes to call it is the same as telling Joly that you sneezed, before you know it he's got a thermometer in your mouth and every disinfectant that graces this earth out, cleaning every surface you can see and even the places you can't.

After all she should know, she only told that she felt a little warm one day and he had a thermometer in her mouth and going mental asking her every surface she had touch, only to shout at her for trying to talk when she had a thermometer in her mouth. In the end he just cleaned the whole house, everyone's bedroom so now whenever the boys want someone to clean their bedrooms they tell him that they wasn't feeling well and he was off like a rocket cleaning the house.

Eponine made a mental note to boy Enjolras a lock for his bedroom door for his birthday then maybe she wouldn't get caught in the middle of another of these stupid arguments about someone going into his room, considering Enjolras is a smart man you would think he would have decided to get himself a lock a long time ago but then again she wouldn't get to see him angry which was sexy and she liked angry Enjolras. Even if she did get him the lock he would still find something to get annoyed at so she knew she would still see him anger.

Now and again if they were in the house alone together then she would do something to annoy him, just so then she could see him angry, when that happened all she wanted to do was pounce on him and kiss him until neither of them could breathe anymore but somehow found the willpower not to do so.

Eponine sank her teeth into her bottom lip imagining Enjolras angry, more importantly angry sex with Enjolras, Oh how she could only imagine. She had no doubt that it would be strong and rough. Once again she somehow found the willpower not to storm out of the kitchen, march up the stairs into his bedroom and jump his bones.

* * *

**_Please let me know what you think and if you see any mistakes._**


	4. Chapter Three: Part I

_**I just have to say I'm amazed at what people have to say about this story. I only expected to write one chapter and for no one to care about it but then I get reviews saying how they love it and it's those reviews that make we want to keep writing.**_

_**So thank you to everyone who had reviewed so far, it's because of you I keep writing.**_

_**Anyways, I'll get on with the story now.**_

_**This is only part one; the chapter was really long so I decided to cut it in half and post it as two separate chapters. Also you have no idea how much fun I had writing this.**_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN LES MIS**_

* * *

Eponine stood watching as the boys carried bags after bags of alcohol into the house, each of them with a smirk on their faces, all the boys except for Enjolras that was because he had locked himself in his bedroom, three hours ago complaining about how he doesn't want a party. To which all the boys rolled their eyes at.

Every year they threw a party for Enjolras's birthday mainly because he hates it and also because it's the only time of the year he might actually do something crazy and let loose for once because they force him to drink and not hide away in a book. This year to make it even worse for him, the boys had chosen to throw a fancy dress party because they knew it would annoy him even more.

Leaving the boys to continue carrying everything into the house, Eponine headed towards the stairs, taking them two at a time until she reached Enjolras's bedroom. The boys have given her the hardest task of all, making Enjolras leave his bedroom and to make it even harder. Try and convince him to wear the costume they had chosen for him because according to them if anyone can do it, it would be her because apparently Enjolras isn't softer with her than the boys but Eponine didn't see it that way. He treated her he would them, if he would shout at the boys for something he would also shout at her for it as well.

Eponine light knocked on the door twice, knowing if she just walked in he would go in a mood with her "Enjy" she almost whispered hoping he would hear her.

"Don't call me that" she heard from the other side of the door bringing a smile to her face. She slowly pushed the handle down, swinging the door open to see Enjolras lay on his bed staring at his laptop.

"What you doing?" she asked closing the door behind her and slowly walking towards the bed, she could tell just by looking at Enjolras that he wasn't happy but then again they through this every year and in the end she always won but then again she's never had to convince him into wearing a fancy dress costume.

"Looking at this" he replied pointing to his laptop without looking up from it. Eponine rolled her eyes and took large strides to the bed until she was stood next to it, she closed his laptop, picking up and placing it onto his desk on the other side of the room before jumping onto the bed opposite him, folding her legs under herself.

"Are you going to come downstairs at all today?" Eponine asked ducking her head to look at his face which was looking downwards at the sheets on the bed instead of her.

Enjolras shook his head no like Gavroche would do when she tells him to go upstairs and take a bath, a part of her hoped she didn't have to talk to him like she would Gavroche when she wants him to do something he doesn't want to do. "And why are you not coming downstairs?"

"Because I don't want this stupid party, why do you do this every year you know how if feel. Drunken people everywhere, loud music and the mess they leave. I don't see the point" he moaned finally looking up at her.

Eponine sighed thankful he was finally looking at her but knew she now had to go through the same conversation she did every year. "The point is to celebrate your birthday, you're never going to be twenty three again so enjoy it while you can and we go through this every year. The boys only do this because they know it annoys you. If you go downstairs and get on with it, show then you're not bothered by it then they will probably stop" she lied knowing even if he went downstairs and pretended to enjoy himself the boys will still throw a party every year for him because they want to see if he'll end up doing something out of character and crazy. Eponine herself also wanted to see what he ended up doing.

"Fine but I'm not wearing the costume" He pouted and she couldn't help but smile at him. She couldn't deny that he looked cute when he pouted. It also reminded her of Gavroche when she made him take a bath, his comeback was always 'fine but I'm not washing behind my ears' every time he says it, it always makes her laugh.

"Count yourself lucky, the boys wanted to go you a bright pink mankini but I managed to talk them out of it and be thankful you ended up with gladiator costume" Eponine said trying to fight the image of Enjolras in a mankini out of her mind but the gladiator she did allow. "I tried to talk them out of that but they wouldn't budge" she lied because apart of her also wanted to see Enjolras in that costume.

"It's stupid, Why can't I just come as myself?" he asked, it was clear to Eponine now that Enjolras was well and truly in a sulk about this whole thing and she had to admit she liked a sulking Enjolras, he's much better than an angry pissed off version of himself.

"Because it's a fancy dress party, it's all for fun" Eponine replied emphasizing the world fun, for a smart man he should know that.

"What is everyone else dressing as?" Enjolras asked that brought a smile to Eponine's face because this means he's slowly coming around to the idea. If anyone in this whole house knows Enjolras then it would be Eponine and him asking questions about something he doesn't like that means he's coming around to the idea.

"Well let's see, Courf, Jehan, Bahorel and Gav are the ninja turtles" Eponine said with a small laugh because the thinking about it made her laugh. She wasn't going to let Gavroche attend the party because of all the alcohol but Courfeyrac and Jehan told her they needed a fourth ninja turtle and Gavroche did promise to behave and not try and sneak alcohol so she allowed him to attend, on the condition if he's naughty or she catches him trying to sneak alcohol then he's grounded for a month and his TV and Xbox gets confiscated for two months.

"I should have guest" Enjolras laugh making Eponine nod in agreement. The second they walked into the fancy dress shop they headed straight for the ninja turtle costumes.

"Combeferre is Scooby Doo for some unknown reason, Feuilly is a chicken, I decided not to ask. Joly, Chetta and Bossuet are Buzz, Woody and Jesse from Toy Story. Cosette said she's coming as Dorothy from the wizard of off and Marius is being the scarecrow, even though I said he should be Toto the dog because he follows her around like a love sick dog" Eponine explained trying her hardest to hold back her laugh due to the comment about Marius.

"True about Marius but what about you?" he asked raising his eyebrow a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Sexy" Eponine thought to herself but quickly shook the thought out of her mind. "The boys are making me go as Lara Croft personally I think they just want to see me in those tiny shorts"

"Let me guess Courf and Jehan?" he asked the smirk stretching a little more of his face. Eponine nodded her head yes, playing with her fingers wishing that Enjolras would feel a little jealous about them but she knows deep down he doesn't care. She just doesn't want to admit it to herself. "What about Grantaire, is he the village idiot?" he asked causing an unexpected laugh to escape Eponine's lips, more so due to the fact he was trying to joke with her. Something he would never do.

"I have no idea, he will not tell anyone" she shrugged because they've been trying to get it out of him all week what he's coming as. "He just said it's a surprise"

"You're almost making want to come to this thing just to see what Grantaire dresses as" Enjolras said, placing his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh you're coming, so cheer up Mr grumpy chops" she replied light pocking him in the ribs. "Now get up off this bed, put a smile on that face, get into that bathroom, shower and get that costume on. If not then I will have to do unholy things to you" she said crawling up the bed towards him knowing he would know what she means, something that would make him uncomfortable.

Placing a light kiss onto is cheek, she climbed off the bed and headed for the door, not without looking over her shoulder at the man lay on the bed "personally I think you should have been a Greek god with them gold curls of yours" with that said she left the bedroom before he had a chance to reply anything. A feeling a satisfaction rushed through her body knowing she had managed once again to make Enjolras agree to come and to even dress up.

* * *

_**Part 2 coming soon, so let me know what you think of part one.**_

_**Also can anyone guess what Grantaire is going to come dressed as? Ten gold stars to anyone who does. Sumit idea's either through a review or on twitter ( Gemini12346 )**_


	5. Chapter Three Part II

_**Sorry if there are any mistakes but I rewrote this whole chaptered and wanted to post it, if you spot any please just let me know and I will correct them. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN LES MIS**_

* * *

The guests were slowly starting to arrive, some from the university others from the local Café where Chetta and Eponine work but there still wasn't any sign of Grantaire. Everyone stood in the living room waiting for Grantaire to come down just so then they can see what he chose to dress like.

Eponine was thankful that Chetta had decided to get ready here because Eponine wouldn't have been able to do her hair herself, her arms just wouldn't bend the right way for her to do so. She caught herself many times looking out of the corner of her eyes at the gladiator to her left, secretly checking him out and considering he wasn't enjoying himself at all, Eponine couldn't help but think how hot he looked dressed as a gladiator. Apart of her wished that from now on every part thrown for anyone in the house will involve fancy dress, just so then she can see what Enjolras looks like in different costumes.

Eponine looked away from Enjolras as she heard arguing coming from the corner of the room and couldn't help but roll her eyes at the four boys dressed as the ninja turtles arguing about which one ninja turtle they actually are.

"Will you four shut up, I think he's coming" Eponine snapped at the four turtles in the corner who came running towards the small group stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Grantaire.

"Let me see" Gavroche said pushing everyone out of his way. It surprised everyone that he didn't crawl through there legs but due to the large shell on his back, he probably would have got stuck so decided to push his way through instead.

"You all think your costumes are good but mine is the best" Grantaire said appearing at the top of the stairs. Eponine tilted her head to the side, wondering where he could have got this idea from; something in the back of her mind told her that he was drunk when he chose it.

"What the hell are you?" Courfeyrac asked a confused look clearly showing on his face, the same look shown on everyone's face.

"Isn't it obvious?" Grantaire asked bringing a bottle of beer to his mouth.

Eponine looked at the young man dressed head to toe in black trying to figure out what he could be because apparently it's obvious what he is, maybe to him it is but not to everyone else. "Are you a ninja?" Gavroche asked scratching his head.

"no, I'm Enjolras's personality" he replied making most of the group start laughing but Grantaire only confirmed Eponine's suspicions that he was drunk when he made this decision.

"How is that my personality?" Enjolras asked in a less than amused tone of voice which made Eponine look at him only to notice his face matched his tone of voice, he wasn't amused at all.

"Hello black is boring" Grantaire replied making the group start laughing again. Eponine bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing. She knew if everyone laughed then Enjolras would go in a mood with everyone and lock himself away in his bedroom but if someone was on his said, this time it being Eponine then he might let it slide and ignore it.

She was certain after her afternoon convincing him to come to his own birthday party and to wear the costume, she wasn't going to let him go and sulk in his room because of a small joke by Grantaire, if that did happen then she would make Grantaire's life hell for the next week.

"If you don't like this I have a plan B" Grantaire announced as his eyes scanned the small group of people at the bottom of the stairs.

"What exactly if plan B?" Eponine asked wondering if it can be any worse than this. 'Surely it can't be' she thought to herself and she allowed herself to look out the corner of her eye at Enjolras who's face still held the same expression.

Grantaire disappeared from the top of the stairs, no doubt to change into his plan B costume and Eponine couldn't help but pray that it wasn't as bad as this and might actually make Enjolras at least smile, she knew laughing would be a long shot but a smile could happen.

"I give you plan B" Grantaire said appearing at the top of the stairs again, this time dressed as a book and Eponine couldn't help but allow herself to laugh this time.

"A book really?" Enjolras asked while the rest of the group turned to look at him, Eponine doing so, only to see what look he had on his face this time. It wasn't a smile but it wasn't the annoyed look he had three seconds ago.

"This way you might actually love me" Grantaire said finishing the bottle of beer in his hand, placing it onto the small table at the top of the stairs by the bathroom. A table Eponine put their earlier for if someone needs the bathroom then they don't have to take their drinks in with them.

"Unlikely" Eponine heard Enjolras mutter under his breath.

Eponine couldn't help but laugh as she must have been the only one to hear his as the rest of the group was commenting on how Grantaire was a genius even though Eponine knew Enjolras was probably thinking the opposite, more like an idiot.

"If you don't like this, I only have one more back up and that is to come dressed as you" Grantaire replied throwing his arms up into the air as if to say he's just about given up.

"The book is fine" Enjolras shot back at him, a look of horror now written on his face.

She couldn't help but smirk as she imagined Enjolras's face if he saw Grantaire dressed as him. Personally she thinks his face would have been more annoyed then Grantaire's first chose of costume. "Now get down here before I give up on this party" Enjolras said making everyone look at Grantaire, begging him with their eyes to come downstairs no one more than Eponine.

"Let's get this party started" Chetta shouted turning the music up as loud as she possibly could, only to receive a loud cheer from the boys as a reply.

"Cheer up; it's not the end of the world" Eponine said nudging Enjolras in the ribs with her elbow lightly. She was making it her own personal mission to make sure he has fun tonight; if he smiles once then she'll be happy.

Her feelings for him a side, she wanted to make sure he enjoyed his birthday just like she would want any of the other boys to if it was theirs but that wouldn't be a hard task to manage. Eponine knew that somewhere deep inside Enjolras was someone who wanted to have fun and enjoy himself and it was her mission to bring that person out, even if it means tricking him into getting drunk.

"I don't know if I've already told you this" Courfeyrac said sliding his arm around her waist, pulling Eponine as close to his said as possible. "But your ass looks amazing in them shorts" he added pressing a bottle into her hand, and his lips onto her neck.

She felt herself slowly melting at the touch of his lips on her neck but reminded herself of her mission, she couldn't allow Courfeyrac to distract her with his lips, the same goes for Jehan, well not until she's got at least a smile out of Enjolras. When that happens then she will allow herself to be distracted by either boy.

"And your shell looks so shiny" she replied pressing her lips against his cheek while wriggling out of his strong grip.

'Enjolras's would be stronger' she said to herself but shook the thought out of her mind.

The house slowly began to fill with people all in different costumes, some people she knew and others she didn't, no doubt the people she didn't know were from the university but she did notice there was a lot more girls in the large crowd of people but what else could she expect when she leaves it down to a group of boys to invite people.

Noticing Enjolras sat on one of the arm chairs in the living room, looking like he would rather be anywhere else but here. She headed into the kitchen to get him and drink as well as one for herself.

"Eponine you'll play" Grantaire grabbed her by the arm as she walked into the kitchen.

"Play what?" she asked almost regretting it because it will obviously involve alcohol and if Grantaire is involved then there is no way anyone was going to win against him.

"Shot, who can down five the fastest" he replied a proud smile on his face.

Her common sense told her to walk away but instead she found herself nodding which only earned a cheer from the small group of people around them. She moved so she was stood in front of the five shots lined up on the counter, deciding if she was going to try and make Enjolras have fun, then she's going to need a little help from the large supply of alcohol in the house.

"Ok, get ready" Chetta shouted as Eponine looked either side of her to see Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Jehan, Bahorel and Feuilly each with five shots in front of them. She knew none of them were going to beat Grantaire, with her competitive side slowly making an appearance she was determined to beat the other boys. If only to do it for all the females in the house, to show that females are just as capable of males when it comes to drinking. "Go" Chetta shouted making Eponine grab the first one, knocking it back before moving onto the rest.

As predicted Grantaire won, followed by Bahorel, Eponine came third just seconds before Courfeyrac with Jehan coming last. Eponine felt the five small shots go to her head as she walked away, grabbing two bottles of beer out of one of the many coolers. She twisted the lids off and headed back in Enjolras's direction.

She spotted him still sat on the arm chair a scowl still present on his face, one she was determined to change. She marched over to him, stopping less than a foot in front of the chair he was sat on and held out the beer towards him.

"I'm not drinking" he shot back, shaking his head no as if it would make his point.

"Come on birthday boy, have a drink" she said forcing the bottle closer to him.

"I said I'm not drinking" Enjolras folded his arms across his bare chest. Looking at the costume now, Eponine was thankful she never talked the boys out of getting it for him as his hard chest was on show to the world and Eponine wasn't going to complain about that.

"Really because I will do unholy things to you" she smirked knowing he would give in because he knows as well as anyone in the house what she is capable of doing.

"Oh really like what?" he challenged, something Eponine wasn't expecting, she expected him to take the beer and for that to be the end of the discussion.

"Let's see" she said placing the two bottles of beer onto the small table next to the chair before climbing onto his lap so her back was resting against one arm of the chair with her legs hanging over the other. She felt Enjolras stiffed as she made herself comfortable wondering who would give in first, she knew it would be Enjolras but she wanted to see how far she could get before he did. "I could touch you like this" she said running her finger tips up and down his bare chest, only to feel him stiffen even more which she didn't think was possible.

She also couldn't help but notice how soft his pale white skin was under her finger tips, she was thankful she took those five shots in the kitchen or else she wouldn't have been able to talk herself into doing this.

"That's not going to work" Enjolras said through gritted teeth.

"Or I could place my lips right here" she whispered into is ear before connecting her lips to his neck, now she was defiantly thankful for those five shot and whatever other alcohol there was in the kitchen.

Eponine couldn't help but notice the shock she felt as her lips touched his neck, slowly moving down towards his shoulder and back up again. Opening one of her eyes she looked at Enjolras's face the best she could, only to notice his bottom lip firmly placed between his teeth. A smirk tugged at her lips as she moved on hand to the side of his face, playing with the golden curls that hung there as her lips continued to move against his neck.

"OK you win, I'll drink" he said making Eponine move away from him, as much as she wanted to continue, she knew she couldn't because if she did then she would have never stopped and she didn't want to take it too in case she pushes Enjolras even further away from her.

"Good" Eponine replied handing him one of the bottles. She kissed his cheek before climbing off his lap even if she was happy sat there. "If I see you again with a drink in your hand, just be warned I can do a lot more than that" she said before grabbing her own bottle and skipping away with a smile on her face.

She knew this wasn't the end; she would make sure he got drink and had a lot of fun and not his kind of fun which was burying his head in a book but more the boys and her kind of fun.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think.**_

_**As almost every review I received said Grantaire should dress up as Enjolras, I decided to write that in as his third idea for his costume.**_


	6. Chapter Four

_**A lot of people have asked for Enjolras's POV so here it is, I will admit I'm not overly excited about this chapter because I find it easier writing focused on a female due to the fact I am female, so sorry in advance if I disappoint but I gave it a go. **_

_**Also sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday but I had a really early morning and ended up falling asleep before I could post this. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN LES MIS**_

* * *

Enjolras lent against the living room wall, slowly sipping on the beer that Eponine keeps on supplying him with, he doesn't want to drink but knows he wouldn't be able to handle Eponine kissing his neck again or any other part of his body, as much as he tried her couldn't get the image of her lips off his neck, her voice whispering in his ear or her fingertips brushing over his chest like silk.

His eyes looked away from the bottle in his hand as he found himself looking at Eponine who was stood on the coffee table with Courfeyrac and Jehan all three of them playing really bad air guitar to It's my life by Bon Jovi while Grantaire stood next to the coffee table dancing with the blow up doll Grantaire decided to get him for his birthday. A present he wasn't happy about in the slightest, whatever was going through the drunks head when he decided that would be a good birthday present Enjolras would never know.

It was clear looking around the house nearly everyone was drunk and Enjolras could tell he was slowly joining that percentage of the party due to Eponine but there was something about her that meant Enjolras could never say no to her, whether it was a smile she would flash him or the way she would pout her lips and make her eyes look bigger than they already were. It was clear to the whole house and Eponine herself that she had a hold on him that no one else had and everyone knew she played on it a lot of the time.

Enjolras watched as she stumbled down from the table and headed outside, without thinking he found his feet carrying him towards her, almost as if he was drawn to her like two opposite ends of a magnet. He stepped outside in to the large garden, only to find Eponine leaning against the cold brick all with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth, looking at the night sky.

"That's not good for your health" He said leaning against the wall next to her, his bare back resting on the brick wall.

"You're starting to sound like Joly" Eponine joked rolling her head to the side to look at him, a smirk dancing on her lips.

Enjolras couldn't help but notice the way the moon light shone on her face, making her features stand out. The same features that looked like they had been carved by angels, as much as he wanted to deny it he couldn't, Eponine was beautiful and anyone with eyes would notice that.

"Having fun yet?" she said placing her head onto his arm as she looked back up at the dark sky once again.

"I will admit I was enjoying your really bad air guitar" he smiled looking down at the top of a head, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"my air guitar isn't bad, it's amazing" she shot back in defence, her eyes not leaving the stars above as she spoken, smoke spilling out from between her full lips and disappearing into the night sky.

"I'm serious those things are bad for you" he said as he slowly watched the smoke rise into the night sky.

"it's not like I make a habit out of it, I only smoke when I'm drunk and I think we can both tell that train left the station a long time ago" she laughed finally looking up at his face. Enjolras shook his head at her, wondering how someone so wonderful could possibly live in a house full of idiots.

"they say every one you smoke takes five minutes off your life" Enjolras stated as a fact watching as Eponine rolled her eyes at him, something he had gotten used to within two hours of them living together.

"if you don't stop quoting things you've read then I will have to kiss you again" she stated again, the smirk reappearing on her lips as she moved so she was stood in front of him instead of at his side.

Enjolras stood looking at her wondering what he should do, for some unknown reason apart of him wanted to feel her lips on his skin again but the other part of him wanted to run for the hills screaming. His eyes moved to her mouth, watching as she held the cigarette between them, taking a large drag before dropping half of it onto the floor, the smoke slowly escaping her soft lips as she looked up at him.

"Happy birthday ice man" she smiled up at him which made him want to laugh, instead he felt the corners of his lips turn upwards into a half smile.

"Ice man?" he questioned as he's only ever been called the marble man.

"You're like ice" she said wrapping one of her arms around her waist, resting her head against his bare chest. "Given the right circumstances you allow yourself to melt and them feels you have looked away in here come out" she added placing her hand over his heart.

Enjolras noticed how her warm hand felt against his chest and the way her body moulded into his as if they were both jigsaw puzzle pieces, without even thinking about it, he moved his arm around her shoulders holding her as close to him as possible.

"I guess ice is better than marble" Enjolras said only to hear a musical laugh from Eponine in reply.

"I mean what I always tell you" Eponine said lifting her head off his chest to look up at him. "I hope you do find someone, someday who will make you make you happy and allow you to melt completely. She's out there somewhere"

Once she had finished talking, Enjolras felt Eponine remove herself from him as he felt her soft lips on his cheek, he watched as she headed back into the house leaving him stood alone.

"The right person is out there for you as well" he mumbled to himself as he found himself once she was out of view, looking up at the stars just like Eponine had done.

For all he knew the right person for her could be Courfeyrac or Jehan but it wasn't both of them, when they first started their strange relationship Enjolras couldn't work out why Eponine agreed to it, she never cross his mind as the kind of girl to have two men at once but then he reminded himself that Eponine just wants to be loved, all the boys in the house knew she wanted to experience love but most importantly she wanted someone to love her.

If Enjolras had to choose between Courfeyrac or Jehan for her then he would chose Jehan because they both believe in true love, they both believe you can fall in love at first sight and all that fairy tale made up stuff. One thing he was sure of was the fact she wasn't going to find love while in her three way relationship, if anyone could even call it that, with Courfeyrac and Jehan. Out of everyone in the house, Enjolras wants Eponine to find love her than all the boys because she deserves it more than them, Apart from Jehan he didn't know of anyone else more suitable for her.

He knew it wasn't him because she doesn't see him like that and he's not interested in women, all he wants to do is finish university, pass the bar exam and become a lawyer to help those who need it. Now again he might sneak a glance at her but that was innocent, he doesn't have feels for anyone or anything apart from education. Eponine's long legs, soft lips and silk touch mean nothing to him and he'll remind himself of that every day.

* * *

_**I don't know if it's what you were expecting for Enjolras's POV but please let me know what you think. Even if it's bad, I want to know if you don't like it so I came improve. **_

_**If you like it then also let me know so I know if I should write anymore chapters from Enjolras's POV. **_

_**Thank you for reading. **_


	7. Chapter Five

**_Let me know if you see any mistakes that need to be corrected. _**

**_DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN LES MIS_**

* * *

Eponine woke with a sore head, that same head on something hard yet soft at the same time. She slowly lifted her spinning head to see Enjolras asleep next to her.

'well that's a new one' Eponine thought to herself as she slung her legs off the side of the bed, looking downwards to see she was still in last night's costume.

Upon seeing Enjolras she knew nothing happened mainly because she wouldn't do that with him, especially not drunk, admittedly she doesn't remember much from last night, her last memory being seeing Enjolras drinking which means he must have been drunk for them both to end up in bed together.

She had dreamed about being in Enjolras's bed many times, ok they had a lot less clothing on than now and she could have taken advantage of the fact he would have been very drunk last night but she wouldn't have taken advantage of him, if she was to sleep with him they would both be sober so she would remember it and both equality wanting it.

She dragged herself out of the bed, ignoring the spinning in her head and walked over to his desk where she knew he kept his sunglasses, she knew she had to take Gavroche for new shoes and just noticing the sun through the small gap in the curtains her head wouldn't be able to cope with it and as hers got broken a couple of weeks back she had no choice but to borrow his. Eponine also noticed give Euro's sitting on his desk.

Due to the fact she didn't get paid until the end of the month and only had enough money saved for Gavroche's shoes, she took the five Euro's so she could get a coffee while she was out, she slide it into the small pocket of her shorts and grabbed a pen and Enjolras's sticky notes, writing a small note saying she had borrowed his sunglasses and that she owed him five Euro's and one sticky note. Eponine pulled the sticky note off the pad and walked back over to the bed and placed it onto his forehead knowing he would notice it when he woke. She knew he wouldn't care about the money as she always takes him money but pays him back when she can, even if he tells her she doesn't have too.

'He even looks like an angel when he sleeps" she thought to herself as she moved his golden curls out of his face before leaving the room and going back to her own to change her clothes, decided she would shower later tonight as she couldn't be bother right now.

She quickly changed into shorts, a thin t-shirt and sandals knowing how hot it can be at this time of year, she grabbed her bag from the bottom of her bed and grabbed Enjolras's sunglasses off her bed before heading downstairs knowing Gavroche will be ready to leave, she doesn't know what is wrong with the boy but he's always up and ready at the crack of dawn, even if he goes to bed late he's still wide awake before the sun.

"Gav" she shouted as loud as her head would allow her as she walked down the stairs wondering where her brother could be.

"Good morning" Gavroche shouted as she entered the living room, only to earn a groan from Eponine and Courfeyrac who was sat on the sofa next to him.

"Gav please don't shout and go and get some shoes on, we're going out" Eponine replied collapsing onto the arm chair next to the sofa.

"Where are we going" excitement laced into Gavroche's words, while he almost bounced up and down on the sofa.

"To get you some no shoes" she replied massaging her forehead, hoping the fresh air will do her some good and will help fight this hangover.

"That's not as fun" he pouted as Eponine pointed towards the stairs showing she wasn't in any mood to argue with him about it.

She turned her head to look at Courfeyrac, still surprised to see him up and looking a lot livelier than she did, he was the last person she expected to see sat on the sofa, a part of her would have expected Joly but not him. "Do you mind if I come, I could use the fresh air" Courfeyrac asked Eponine just above a whisper to show his head must also be hurting.

"I didn't think you'd be up yet" she replied ignoring his question as her mind was still on the fact he was up while the sun was.

"Someone had to make sure Gav didn't burn the house down while we are all in bed" he replied a pained looked crossing his face as he spoke a little louder than he previously had.

"And sure you can come but it's not going to be fun" she replied as she heard Gavroche running back down the stairs.

The duo stood up and headed towards the door, meeting Gavroche at the bottom of the stairs as Eponine placed her hand onto his shoulder and guided him out the door, putting Enjolras's sunglasses on with her free hand as they stepped out into the hot sunlight. 4

"I'm warning you now; don't go running off because I will leave you behind" Eponine warned Gavroche as they exited the house, closing the door behind them. She knew she wasn't going to go running around trying to find him if he ran off because what she really wanted to do was go to bed and die.

Stopping at the coffee shop at the end of the street Eponine headed inside knowing she wouldn't make it any further without some source of caffeine, under normal circumstances she would have gone to the café but that was too far away so she had to settle with the café at the corner who's coffee wasn't the best but she's defiantly had worse.

"What can I get you" the far too cheery woman asked behind the counter.

"Coffee black please" Eponine said looking behind her to Courfeyrac noticing he could also do with some coffee in them.

"Make that two" he replied holding up to fingers while digging around in his pocket.

"That will be four euro's please" the women replied while another women poured their coffee.

"I've got this" Courfeyrac said pulling some money out of his pocket.

"It's ok, Enjolras had got this" she replied pulling the five euro's out of her pocket and handing it to the woman.

Eponine reached forwards and grabbed the two cups, handing one to Courfeyrac as they both started pouring sugar into them before leaving the coffee shop and continuing their journey to the shopping centre.

"You took his money again?" Courfeyrac laughed taking a large sip of the hot coffee.

"I pay him back" Eponine shot back in defence, all the boys knew she took Enjolras's money but whatever she took she made sure she paid him back every bit of it.

"No you don't" he replied shaking his head at her.

"I do, he just never takes it so I leave it in his piggy bank, I don't know if he knows I do it but still I pay him back" she replied, she does try to pay him back but he always says it's ok and she can keep it but she always put it on his little piggy bank that sits on top of one of his many bookshelves.

"Can I go on the park please" Gavroche asked Eponine as soon as Courfeyrac opened his mouth to speak.

"Ok but not for long" Eponine replied knowing she would rather sit on a park bench and drink he coffee instead of walk with it. Gavroche's eyes lit up as he ran off towards the swings leave the due to trail behind him.

"You know if you ever need some extra money you can always ask me" Courfeyrac said as he sat down beside Eponine on the bench.

"I can't do that" she replied shaking her head.

Courfeyrac knew just like most of the other boys that any spare money Eponine has left over after paying her share of the rent and the bills goes on things for Gavroche whether it is new shoes or clothes or anything else he wanted, it was very rare she would spend the money on herself. They noticed it within the first month of them all moving into the house together that she would always give money to Gavroche or buy him anything he asked for, if she didn't have the money there and then she would save up just to buy it him.

At first all the boys would secretly put money into her purse thinking she would spoil herself with it but she never did, she bought what she needed and that was it, it was clear to the whole house Gavroche was more important to her than herself. Once she figured out what they were doing she confronted them all and told them to stop doing it that she didn't need their money.

So now instead of sneaking money into her purse thinking she would buy something for herself, the boys make Gavroche find out what she needs whenever it's her birthday or Christmas and they spoilt her because she will never spoilt herself. Eponine knew what they did but when she tried to decline whatever they had gotten her the boys simply told her they were gifts and you can't turn down gives because it's rude.

"And why can't you do that?" Courfeyrac asked wondering how she could take money from Enjolras's and not him. Like now for instance he had known Gavroche needed new shoes then he would have taken him to get some to save her money but he knew Eponine would only find something else that Gavroche needed and spent the money on that instead.

"I can't take money from you because of our so called relationship, the same goes for Jehan I could never take money from him" she replied bringing the coffee to her lips once again.

"I don't understand"

"I don't know why but I feel like if I took money for either of you then I'd feel like a whore" she replied turning her head to look at Courfeyrac, only to see a confused expression on his face. "We're not a couple, it's only sex and if I take money from you then I'd feel like you're paying me for sex or I'd owe you more than just the money if you know what I mean. Whereas with Enjolras I do nothing for him so I don't feel like I owe him more than the couple of euro's I take now and then"

Eponine looked at Courfeyrac to see his confused expression had turn to somewhat of a pity look, a look she hated, and one of the reasons she was thinking about getting a night job so she didn't need to take money of Enjolras now and again and to save herself from conversations like this. Yes it would means spending less time with Gavroche but she could do with the extra money, she wasn't like the boys she couldn't just call her parents if she needed some extra money like they do but she never envied them for having wealthy background unlike her.

There was times when she liked to think of her childhood where she had everything she wanted but that was the past and there was no point in living in it, she just gets on with her life now. She doesn't know where her parents are, the last she heard they left the country leaving Gavroche behind and she doesn't care if she never lays eyes on them again. The further they are from Gavroche and herself the better.

Eponine finished her coffee at the same time Courfeyrac did, he took the cup from her hand and walked to the closets bin, dropping the two cups inside as Eponine focused on Gavroche making sure he doesn't hurt himself. To most people her age they would get offended if someone thought a boy of Gavroche's age was their son but no Eponine because she wouldn't want anyone else looking after him, she was all he had left as family apart from the boys, Chetta and Cosette but none of them are blood like Gavroche is.

"Come on Gav, we better get going" Eponine said standing up and pulling the bottom of her shorts down as they had ridden upwards when she sat down.

Gavroche came running towards them as the trio left the park and headed towards the shopping centre to finally get Gavroche some new shoes as he was quickly out growing all the ones he had.

* * *

_**I know I wrote a little part of this in what you could call Courfeyrac's POV but I thought it would be nice to explore what the boys do for Eponine considering everything she does for Gavroche. **_

_**Please let me know what you think of this chapter and if you would like me to focus on Eponine, Courfeyrac and Jehan's relationship a little more or if it should just be Eponine and Enjolras. **_

_**Thank you for reading.**_


	8. Chapter Six

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes that need to be corrected. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN LES MIS**_

* * *

Enjolras woke thinking Gavroche was jumping up and down on his head until he realized it was a hangover he now had to suffer with for the rest of the day. He reached his hand up to rub his forehead only for it to come into contact with something stuck on his forehead; he pulled the paper off his forehead and slowly opened his eyes to see a bright yellow sticky note stuck to his fingers. He slowly read it noticing Eponine's round handwriting as soon as his eyes focused on it.

If it wasn't for the fact his head hurt so much he would have laughed at the fact she took his five euro's off his deck and that she said she now owes him a sticky note as well. Only Eponine would think to replace a single sticky note.

Rolling out of bed with a groan he headed towards the bathroom to find something to cure his spinning head, failing that he would go and find Joly to see if he had anything that would knock him out of the day or at least until this hangover was gone. Enjolras had no idea how Grantaire can feel like this every morning, unless he's so used to it now that he doesn't even noticed the pounding headache or dry mouth to name a few of the not to pleasant details.

Opening the cupboard above the sink he grabbed two of the closed pills to him, quickly making sure they would cure his headache and took two before leaving the bathroom again to change out of his gladiator costume, throwing the costume onto the bed he pulled on some sweat pants and headed downstairs to get himself some coffee or in this case a lot of coffee.

Enjolras walked into the living room to see most of the boys sat on the sofa, each of them holding their heads no doubt feeling the way he was at that moment.

"I hate you all" Enjolras groaned while making his was over all the empty bottles and plastic cups on the floor and heading to the kitchen where he saw Marius and Cosette huddled together by the coffee maker.

"Please tell me there's coffee" he groaned opening the cupboard to grab one of the large mugs.

"I just made fresh" Cossette replied passing him the pot full of hot fresh coffee.

"I like you a little better now" Enjolras said as he poured coffee into the mug, filling it right to the top before added a little sugar.

"You don't like me?" Cossette asked holding a mug between her hands, slowly bringing it up to her mouth.

"Don't take it personally babe; he doesn't like anyone who's in love" Marius replied to Cossette wrapping his arm around her waist from behind while drinking his cup of coffee.

"What are you doing here anyways, you don't live here anymore remember" Enjolras said walking out of the kitchen, without waiting to hear Marius's reply because he honestly doesn't care, especially due to the hangover he was suffering with.

He slouched onto the sofa next to Combeferre, resting his head against the back of the sofa, squeezing his eyes shut while reminding himself that this was the reason he didn't drink because you always feel like crap the next day. Slowly opening his eyes again he looked around the room from Combeferre to Joly and Musichetta who was sat on his lap, Feuilly, and lastly Jehan all of them with the same painful look on their faces. Marius came walking out of the kitchen followed by Cosette as he sat down on the empty arm chair, pulling Cosette down onto his lap.

"What the hell is that thing?" Enjolras asked pointing to the blow up doll which was currently sitting on top of the TV.

"That would be your birthday present from Grantaire" Chetta replied trying to suppress a laugh.

"Why the hell would he buy that?" he asked wondering how much Grantaire must have drunk to buy him a blow up doll for his birthday more importantly why.

"he said considering you didn't want a woman who is made out of flesh and blood you might want a plastic one instead" Combeferre explained make Enjolras roll his eyes. If anything the doll will probably end up in bed with Grantaire one night when he's had too much to drink.

"Where's Gavroche?" Joly asked asking the question which no doubt everyone had on their minds, it wasn't like Gavroche not to be making some noise that would only make their heads feels even worse.

"I don't know, Courf and Eponine are not in their rooms either so I'm guessing they went out" Jehan replied as the front door opened, the trio walking back inside Eponine and Courfeyrac looking a little better than the rest of the group.

Eponine handed a bag to Gavroche and pushed him towards the stairs as he went running up them. Eponine walked over to the sofa and sat down on the arm next to Enjolras placing her arm over the back of the sofa under his head.

"Where have you three been?" Jehan asked looking mostly at Courfeyrac who sat down on the floor in front of the fire for an answer instead of Eponine. Enjolras looked up at Eponine to see she had slid down the arm of the sofa a little resting her head on her arm with her eyes closed and couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked.

"Ponine had to take Gavroche for some new shoes and I was up and went with them for some fresh air" he replied his eyes focused on Jehan as he spoke.

Enjolras couldn't help but mentally shake his head at the two. If he could see it then so much everyone else, it was obvious they felt something for each other but neither of them would admit it if you asked, not that he was going too.

"I don't know about anyone else but I think I'm dying" Eponine mumbled followed by a loud groan. Enjolras couldn't help but snap his head to look at her, ignoring the pain that shot through his head as he did so.

Everyone know better than to mention dying in front of Joly because it would only set him off but then again Joly is probably feeling the same thing or else he would have pushed Musichetta off his lap and would have every piece of medical equipment he had in the house and he would be fussing over Eponine by now.

"Good morning my fellow housemates and other people who do not live here" Grantaire came strolling into the living room his eyes focused on Marius and Cosette and for once he looked the most lively in the room.

"This is bull, how come you don't feel like you're about to die" Eponine asked opening her eyes long enough to look at Grantaire before closing them again.

"I don't get hangovers because I'm awesome" he replied before walking into the kitchen almost with a skip in his step that Enjolras couldn't help but notice.

Enjolras looked at Eponine once again noticing how her head was slowly moving from side to side meaning she was falling asleep. He slowly reached his arm around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap knowing if she fell asleep on the arm of the sofa then she could only fall off. Eponine wriggled around a little to make herself comfortable as she cuddled into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder.

He brought the cup of coffee to his lips; ignore how Eponine felt in his arms, how her body fitted against or how her soft breath danced over his skin making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up but most importantly he ignored the looks he was receiving from the other boys, most of them no doubt shock to see he was in fact holding a girl. He mentally rolled his eyes at them while resting his head on top of Eponine's.

Anyone would think he had never been with a women, they all know he has so how can this be a shock to them, it's not his fault he feels protective over her and wants to make sure she's safe why else would he let her get away with doing a lot more to him than he would let any of the boys. He would allow her teasing just to see her smile because her eyes would shine whenever she smiles or laughs and Enjolras can't help but smile at her when that happens.

* * *

_**Please let me know what you think. **_

_**What would you like to see happen, I have a couple of ideas of what to do but it would be interesting to see what you all think should happen. **_


	9. Chapter Seven

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**Also if you're not already reading The Pearl of the Stars by TcEm then I recommend you do... I'm obsessed with it… you can find it in my favourite. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL.**_

* * *

Enjolras remained on the sofa with a sleeping Eponine against his chest; the rest of the boys had either gone back to bed or left the house not that he cared about what any of them are doing. He looked around the living room to see only Courfeyrac, Jehan and Gavroche remained behind. He couldn't help but notice how close Jehan and Courfeyrac were sat next to each other which made him shake his head mainly to himself.

If they felt someone, whatever it may be towards each other then why did they have Eponine involved, he knew she did it to see some sort of love, even if it wasn't the kind of love she was after but he couldn't work out why the boys did it, what did they get out of this arrangement.

Enjolras shook his head, trying to clear his head of the thought of the trio's relationship whatever it maybe and looked at Gavroche who was sat on the floor, not even a foot away from the TV "Gavroche" he said trying to get the boys attention which was currently on the Tv and nothing else around him.

"Yes" he replied his eyes not leaving the Tv, scared he might miss something if he did.

"can you please go and get my book from the side of my bed please" Enjolras asked knowing he needed a distraction and with his head feeling a little better he decided reading would act as a good enough distraction, until Eponine wakes up and tells him that he can't live his life with his head buried in a book for the millionth time.

Gavroche sighed, his eyes still not leaving the Tv "Can't you get it yourself?"

"If I could then I wouldn't have asked" Enjolras replied, truth was he could get it himself but not without waking Eponine up and he didn't want to do that, especially because of how peaceful she looked while she slept. He would sit here forever just to see the peaceful look on her face while she slept.

Gavroche turned his head to look at Enjolras, only to see his sister as sleep against his chest. He finally understood why Enjolras couldn't go and get the book himself because it would mean waking his sister. "Can you wait five minutes until this has finished?"

"Sure" Enjolras replied, he wasn't unreasonable and he can cope five more minutes until he had a distraction from everything going on around him.

He found himself looking at Jehan and Courfeyrac again, noticing how they would whisper something to each other before one of them would slowly look over towards him before replying. What it was about he didn't know and apart of him didn't want to know.

Enjolras sat praying Gavroche would go and get his book so he could distract himself, for everything around him for Courfeyrac and Jehan whispering and odd looks but mostly Eponine, he needed a distraction from her more than anything, he could take the looks and whispers but he couldn't ignore the smell of Eponine's hair under his nose, her soft breathing on his bare chest of how every now and then her arm would tighten around his waist to hold him closer.

He didn't know why or what it was but for some reason he liked it, he liked how she felt against him, how she fitted against him like a jigsaw puzzle or how Eponine being this close to him gave him this strange feeling he couldn't explain. It was almost as if his stomach was doing summer saults to the point where he wanted to push her away and run to the bathroom and throw up but he also never wanted to let her go.

"here you go" Gavroche said bring Enjolras out of his thoughts and back into the room to see Gavroche stood next to him with his hand held out.

Enjolras slowly reached his hand out to take the book for Gavroche only for him to take a step backwards out of his reach. "I would like my book" Enjolras said in a tone that said he wasn't amused with whatever game Gavroche was playing.

"I've done something for you, so now you have to do something for me" Gavroche replied giving Enjolras a toothy smile, as if he was trying to look angel like something everyone in the house or the neighbourhood knew he wasn't.

"What do you want?" Enjolras asked almost wanting to kick himself for realizing Gavroche wouldn't have done something for him if it doesn't mean he gets something. It's wasn't as if Gavroche was selfish, he just like messing with all the boys to see what he can get out of them.

Once he made Courfeyrac take him bowling just for taking a plate into the kitchen, he managed to get a new skateboard out of Grantaire just for getting a muffin for him when they were at the café visiting Musichetta and Eponine.

"A kid can never have too much bubble gum" Gavroche smiled rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, hold the large book in his hands.

Enjolras sighed running his hand through his golden curls knowing what Gavroche really means " go into the top draw of my desk and take ten euro's, I know how much is in there so I'll know if you take more" he warned, he trusted Gavroche but he was just making sure, even though he knew getting a book wasn't worth ten euro's it was better than him asking for a new bike or something to that scale, only Grantaire would be stupid enough to get him a new skateboard in exchange for a muffin.

"Pleasure doing business with you, now I'm off to buy some chocolate" Gavroche said finally handing the book over to Enjolras.

"Hold on" he replied making Gavroche stop in his tracks to turn around and look at him. "Would Eponine let you go on your own?"

He knew Eponine sometimes let him go out alone because he was street smart but sometimes she didn't like it when he left the house alone in case something happens to him and he didn't want Gavroche leaving the house because knowing Gavroche he wouldn't come back until it was dark and when Eponine wakes up she'll have a fit if she doesn't know where he is.

"Sometimes she does" he replied trying to look angelic again.

"We're going to the café, he can come with us so he's not stuck in here all day" Jehan said getting Enjolras attention.

"Yes" Gavroche almost shouted punching the air before running upstairs to get the money out of Enjolras's room.

"I'm surprised he doesn't call you dad yet" Courfeyrac laughed, only to earn a laugh from Jehan.

Enjolras rolled his eyes as he turned his head to look at Courfeyrac "Why would you say that?"

"Because you act like a dad to him, telling him what he can and can't do. It's kind of cute really" he shrugged as Gavroche came running down the stairs.

"Ten only" Gavroche said holding the ten euro in his hand to show Enjolras.

"I trust you" Enjolras replied without looking at the money in his hand. In all honestly he wouldn't care if he did take more, he could have taken all the money out of his desk if he wanted too. Gavroche would probably make more use out of it than he would.

"Will we see you down the café later?" Courfeyrac asked slipping his shoes back on as Jehan tightened the belt on his shorts.

"I don't know, I'll see what Eponine's doing when she wakes, we can't leave her in the house alone and no doubt the rest of the boys will be there when they finally reappear" Enjolras replied because he didn't want to leave Eponine alone even if she was driving him crazy.

"We'll see you later then" Courfeyrac said following Jehan and Gavroche out of the house, leaving Enjolras alone with Eponine.

He looked at the book in his hand then down to the girl asleep again his chest and found himself smiling, a smile he couldn't explain but it was still there, clear for anyone to see. With a sigh he placed the book onto the sofa next to him and wrapped both arms around Eponine holding her closer to him while resting his head against the top of her head, his nose buried in the brunette waves on her head as the small of her shampoo intoxicated him. Considering he wasn't comfortable around women, he found himself feeling content with Eponine and he wasn't sure if he likes it or not.

* * *

_**Let me know your thoughts of this chapter and if you want more Enjolras bases chapters. **_


	10. Chapter Eight

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**Also i'm looking at getting a beta so if you're interested then let me know :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL.**_

* * *

Eponine woke feeling her hand on something warn as her eyes slowly fluttered open, the first thing to come into sight was pale white skin, she slowly lifted her hand to wipe her eyes, praying that the skin belonged to either Courfeyrac or Jehan because if it didn't then this could easily turn awkward and Eponine wasn't in the mood to deal with awkwardness.

Eponine allowed her eyes to travel upwards to see who the hard pale chest belonged too, her brown eyes met blue, the same shade of blue that could only belong to one person.

'Twice in one day" the voice in her head said as Eponine tried to put the pieces together, how did she end up falling asleep, not only on Enjolras's chest but also on his lap 'A girl could defiantly get used to this' the same voice said making Eponine mentally roll her eyes, only to realized she was rolling her eyes at herself.

"Sleep well?" Enjolras asked and for once seemed calm to have someone so close to him, especially a girl. Eponine felt her heart flutter as she realized he wasn't as stiff as a board for once but relaxed and calm. Ok maybe this wasn't Enjolras or else she's just dreaming. "Earth to Eponine" Enjolras said clicking his fingers in front of her face while holding a book in his other hand, keeping one finger between the pages so he didn't lose the page he was on.

"What?" Eponine asked still trying to figure out if this was a dream or not, even in her dreams Enjolras would still be reading a book so she still wasn't going to throw the idea of this being a dream out of the window just yet.

Enjolras's deep laugh echoed in Eponine's mind, making her heart flutter even more, this had defiantly got to be a dream, considering Enjolras is laughing and that only happens once every blue moon. "I asked if you slept well."

"Am I dreaming?" she asked ignoring his question as she needed to know if this was a dream, if it was then she never wants to wake up but then again if it was a dream they wouldn't be on the sofa, they would be in a bed and he would be smiling down at her, much like he is doing now.

It's obvious she either watches to many movies or has spent too much time with Jehan, talking about true love and love at first sight, everything Jehan lives by and in a way so does she. She believe you can see someone and fall in love and live happily ever after, ok maybe they've both watched to many Disney films.

"If you're dreaming then we're sharing the same dream" Enjolras replied confirming that this wasn't a dream. Eponine brought her hand up to her mouth and looked down at his chest just too make sure she hadn't dribbled on the man she was secretly in love with.

'How romantic would that be to dribble on him?' the voice in her head asked as she sighed in relief that she hadn't dribbled on him.

A nervous laugh left Eponine's lips as she looked back up at Enjolras's face feeling awkward that she was sat on his lap "I should probably move now" she said looking down at his arm that was wrapped tightly around her waist.

As if he understood what she meant, he slowly unwrap his arm from around her waist, allowing her to reluctantly move onto the sofa next to him. She wished she could have stayed there, the place she has always wanted to be but knew it would just make things more awkward between them if she didn't move.

"Sorry" Eponine mumbled looking down at her lap knowing she probably wouldn't be able to look him in the eye for the next week.

"What for?" he asked. To Eponine it as if he was trying to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Falling asleep on you" she replied her eyes fixed on her lap knowing her face must be bright red at this point. Luckily for her she woke up before his this morning which saved them both from having to deal with this but now she had to face it.

Enjolras laughed once again making Eponine look out the corner of her eye at him to see a small smirk playing on his lips. "It's not a big deal, you was keeping me warm" he replied which finally made Eponine snap her head to look at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Enjy?" she asked looking him up and down, from head to toe. Whoever was sat never to her on the sofa wasn't Enjolras; the guy who doesn't like being touched by anyone, especially of the female kind was saying that it's no big deal that a woman was sleeping on his chest.

"Don't call me that" he groaned back as a response.

'And he's back" the voice in her head said bring a small smile to her face.

"If it makes you feel any better I'll be happy to sit back on your lap Enjy" Eponine replied watching his face, only to see the crease form between his brows. If anything she was expecting a look of horror to show on his face but it never showed.

Enjolras's lips pulled into a thing tight line as he looked at Eponine "I just said don't call me that"

"so for the man who hates being touched by a women, your care more about being called Enjy than the idea of me sitting back on your lap, being close to you?" she asked making sure she was hearing correctly.

"Like I said you was keeping me warm and you're a friend" he replied sending daggers through her heart, she didn't want to just be his friend she wanted more from him. She wanted him.

'How about I got into the kitchen and find the biggest knife and stand here while you stab me with it' she wanted to reply but bit her tongue to hold herself back from doing to.

In reality she knew that Enjolras would never want her, if he did want a girlfriend then he would want someone who's as smart as he is, who enjoyed the things he did, someone who could lose themselves in a book not someone who quit their education right after high school, who prefers to watch a movie based on a book instead of read it herself but she wanted to hope and believe that one day he will notice her and that he'll love her just as she does him.

His words 'you're just a friend' echoed around in her head, taunting her with the fact that she will probably only just be his friend but that belief inside of her holds on to the fact that she can change that and they will get their happily ever after and it doesn't matter how long she has to wait.

As his words continued to bounce around her head, she felt the anger build inside of her as she looked at him "for once I wish you'd see the finer details, you might see the whole picture but you never see the fine details" she snapped before jumping up from the sofa and storming towards the stairs.

"What do you mean?" she heard Enjolras shout after her as she climbed the stairs, her footsteps louder than they normally was, showing her anger. "Eponine" she heard his voice shout as she made it to her bedroom.

Slamming the door behind her hoping he would get the message that she wants to be alone, she pushed the chair up behind the door, wedging it shut knowing no one was getting in.

"How can someone so smart not see what is right in front of them?" she mumbled to herself as silent tears fall down her cheeks.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think :) **_


	11. Chapter Nine

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**I am still looking for a beta is anyone is interested just let me know if you're interested or if you have any questions. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL. **_

* * *

Enjolras sighed as he stood up from the floor outside Eponine's bedroom, if she refused to talk to him for the past thirty minutes; he knew she wasn't going to talk to him now. He went into his own bedroom and changed into some black shorts and a red t-shirt wondering what he could have done wrong to make Eponine loose her temper with him and storm off.

Enjolras left the house, giving Eponine time to calm down and also to clear his head but all he could think about was Eponine. What did she mean by she wished he would see the finer details? What the hell did that even mean? See the finer details of what?

'This is one of the many reason why you decided not to get involved with women because women get inside your head and talk in riddles, they never say what they actually mean but expect you to know what it is the are trying to say' the voice in his head said as he walked the sort distance to the Café where all the boys would be,

'Maybe one of the boys can explain this to me' he thought to himself

'Maybe she knows you lied to her' the voice spoke again.

Ok he did sort of lie to her but it wasn't enough to send her into a frenzy about. So he lied that she was only keeping him warm. Today must be the hottest day of summer so far, so if anything Eponine just made him hotter. The truth is he liked having her close, he liked the way her small frame fitted against his larger frame, how he noticed the edges of her lips tug upwards every so often bring a small smile to her face but all in all it wasn't the worst thing he could have said to her.

Before he knew it, Enjolras was standing outside the Café the whole ten minutes it took him to get here, his mind was occupied with Eponine, he needed to work out what he has done wrong so he knows how to make it up to her because he hates seeing her like this so hopefully one of the boys will help him figure it out. If any of them will be able too then it will either be Courfeyrac, Jehan or Gavroche as they know her the best. He would have said Grantaire as they spend a lot of time together as well but he's probably been drinking and will not be able to help.

Pushing the door open to the café, he stepped inside the sound of laughter surrounded him as he looked his friends all crowded around three tables they had pushed together laughing. He slumped into the empty chair next to Combeferre as every pair of eyes turn in his direction.

"What's wrong with you?" Musichetta asked once she had approached the table with a small pad in her hand, no doubt to take his order.

"Nothing" Enjolras mumbled back, yes he wanted the boys help but how could he ask them when he didn't even know where to start.

"Then why is your face a mile long?" she pushed him for an answer.

It was then that he realized maybe Chetta was the one to ask for help, she was Eponine's best friend; they talked about everything other than Courfeyrac, Jehan, Gavroche and Cosette. Musichetta knew Eponine better than anyone, probably even the boys or Cosette.

"Did Ponine not come with you?" Gavroche asked for Courfeyrac's lap.

Enjolras turned his attention to the boy who was currently holding a large chocolate milkshake in his hands, almost as tight as Grantaire would hold a bottom of vodka.

"I thought you didn't want to leave her in the house alone" Courfeyrac said before Gavroche could even ask why she didn't come.

Enjolras sighed looking at Courfeyrac, wondering if he should tell them what happened "I didn't but she's not talking to me"

Musichetta jumped up off Joly's lap and cross the floor in three strides until she was hovering over Enjolras "what did you do?" she asked her teeth gritted together as she glared down at him. Enjolras's swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and looked downwards to avoid Musichetta's glare, normal she is friendly and kind but get her angry and you'll beg for your life and Enjolras knows that whatever he says next could send her off the deep end and his life could end that second.

"I don't know" Enjolras shrugged, keeping his eyes cast downwards "we were talking then she just lost it and started screaming at me to see the finer details of the whole picture whatever that means"

"What did you say before she as you said lost it" she asked her eyes still firmly glaring at the top of his head.

Enjolras's cast his mind back to their conversation, trying to think of what he could have said to make her loose her temper with him "she called me Enjy and I told her not to and then she said for someone who doesn't like being touched by women, I care more about her calling me Enjy then I did that and I said something like she was keeping me warm and she was a friend" he tried to explain the best he could but in all honestly it had all become a blur to him, the only thing he truly remembered was the look on her face as she screamed at him.

"Alexandre Pierre Enjolras, you are without a doubt the most idiotic excuse for a man I have ever met" Musichetta shouted at him, making Enjolras cringe at the use of his full Christian name.

He finally allowed himself to look up at her, wondering what it was about him that made women just scream at him, as far as he is concerned he hasn't done anything wrong that he can think off but now two women have screamed at him in one day and he's clueless as to why.

'This is why we're better off without women" the voice in his head said making Enjolras agree

'Women are more trouble than they're worth' he told himself as Chetta continued to glare at him.

"For being such a sorry excuse of a man, I refuse to serve you" she shot at him before walking away.

"What the hell have I done or are all females out to get me?" Enjolras asked looking at the group of boys that sounded him as he silently begged them for help.

"It is times like this that makes me want to be you for a whole day" Combeferre said, the corners of his lips curled upwards slightly to show his amusement.

Enjolras knotted his eyebrows together as he looked at him wondering if he was being serious or not "why because you want all women to scream and shout at you for no reason and you all wonder why I stay away from them"

"For someone with your IQ, you can be so thick at times" Combeferre replied shaking his head.

"maybe I should go back and see if she'll talk to me, that way I might find out what I did" Enjolras thought aloud, ignoring Combeferre's comment.

"I wouldn't do that, you will only make it worse" Courfeyrac said and Enjolras knew he should agree with him, especially because he knew Eponine better than he did.

"I'll go and talk to her, she actually likes me" Jehan said pushing his chair backwards, making it scratch against the floor while drinking the last bit of his ice tea.

Enjolras sat and watched as Jehan left the café until his attention was caught by Gavroche who had bounced his way over to Musichetta, climbed onto the chair next to her and was whispering something into her ear. They both looked over in his direction before Musichetta nodded her head and walked back behind the counter and Gavroche returned to the table, climbing back onto Courfeyrac's lap.

Enjolras allowed his mind to drift back to Eponine as he started the battle all over again of what he could have done to her, one minute they were joking around and the next she was looking at him like she wanted to kill him.

"I shouldn't have brought you this but I can't say no to Gav" Musichetta said dragging Enjolras's out of his thoughts as she placed a Frappuccino down onto the table in front of him.

Enjolras gave her a smile as a thank you, only to get a glare back as a response. He turned his attention to Gavroche and flashed him a smile which the boy returned before going back to fresh milkshake he obviously asked Musichetta for. Enjolras made a mental note to give Gavroche some more money later as a thank you and picked up his ice cold drink, taking a sip as the cold liquid wet his dry mouth.

* * *

Eponine sighed in relief when Enjolras's constant knocking on her bedroom door stop, she was only seconds away from ripping the door open and kicking him in the head from his sitting position outside her door, just to stop him. Is it really too much for a girl to ask that she be left alone so she can cry in peace?

Fifteen minutes later she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, making her pull it out and want to throw it at the wall thinking it was Enjolras and he'd now decided to text her instead of knock on her door. She relaxed a little when she saw Musichetta's name lit up across the screen and opened the text to read it.

_Enjolras's has just told me what he did, don't worry I've let him know what a useless excuse for a man he is and I've refused to serve him – C _

Eponine felt the corners of her lips turn upwards into a smile; knowing Chetta would always be there to support her.

_He hasn't done anything, I just over reacted you should serve him – E _

She dropped her phone onto the bed and lay back, looking up at the ceiling wonder what she could do to make Enjolras see her as more than a friend and possibly even love her. She knew the chances of that happened were next to nothing but she wasn't doing to stop praying that it did happen.

Her phone vibrating brought her out of her daydream of Enjolras only to see a reply for Musichetta.

_He did so something, he's blind to how perfect you are for him. Like I said he's a useless excuse for a man but for some reason you allowed him in your heart and I served him, your brother can be very persuasive when he wants to be – C _

Eponine was about to reply when she heard a knock on her bedroom door, snapping her head to look at it as if she could see who was stood on the other side "leave me alone" she said loud enough for whoever it was to hear her.

"Ponine it's me, let me in please" she heard a voice that could only belong to Jehan say.

Eponine felt like jumping off the bed and letting him in knowing if anyone was going to make her keep her belief that Enjolras will love her then it would be Jehan. "I want to be alone"

"I brought ice-cream and chocolate, surely you're not going to make me eat it alone. So let me in before it melts" he replied. Eponine could only imagine the wide smile on his face knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist.

Without even thinking, Eponine found herself crossing the floor and removing the chair from the door as she opened it to see Jehan with the wide smile she imagined gracing his flawless face and a bag in one hand and two spoons in the other. "That's means, you know I can't say no to ice-cream and chocolate" Eponine narrowed her eyes at lover only to see the smile grow wider on his face.

Jehan stepped into the bedroom, closing the door behind him as Eponine climbed back onto the bed, only for Jehan to join her moments later. He pulled the ice-cream out of the bag, ripping the lid off before handing her a spoon. "If it helps we're all in agreement that Enjolras is a complete door knob"

Eponine took the spoon from his hand, digging it into the chocolate fudge brownie ice-cream as she said "A door knob that will never see me as more than a friend"

"as much as Courf and I love you, we known your love Enjolras and if he's to blind to see how incredible you are then that's his lose and our gain" Jehan said with a mouth full of ice-cream making Eponine smile.

Apart of her wished she didn't love Enjolras but Courfeyrac or Jehan instead, things would be so much easier that way but no she had to choose the marble man, the man who is unable to show any emotion, the man who wouldn't be able to see a girl who's in love with him if it hit him in the face.

"Am I really asking too much for him to love me?" Eponine asked wondering if she is chasing a dream that will never come true. Is she waiting her time waiting around hoping that Enjolras will love her when she could be out looking for someone who loves her and someone she could possibly allow into her heart? "Am I wasting my time, waiting for him?" she asked looking him in the eye.

"We're brought up believing in Fairy tales and happily ever after, what they don't show is the fight for what you want. I believe love at first sight does exist but some people don't always see it right away" Jehan said bringing another spoonful of ice-cream to him mouth. " it takes some people longer to realize they've met the one than others, I personally think Enjolras does love you but he doesn't realize it yet, you never saw his face when you was sleeping on his chest. He was smiling at you, watching you sleep"

"At times I feel like giving up on him, I could be out there looking for someone who can love me, someone who I could eventually love back but then he invades my mind and I keep on waiting for the day he will show me how he feels"

"When I was waiting in line to pay for this, I wrote something and I want you to have it" Jehan said pulling his notebook from his bag and ripping a page out before handing it to Eponine to read "whenever you feel like giving up, read this and it will keep your hope alive"

Eponine took the paper from him and looked at the perfect handwriting on the page as she read what he wrote.

_The days are long_

_But the weeks fly by_

_The clock ticks _

_The second hand waves goodbye _

_The days are hot _

_But at night you sleep peacefully _

_Because you know someday soon _

_He will be beside you_

_-Jehan_

A smile stretched across Eponine's face as she looked up at Jehan who was busy digging his spoon back into the ice-cream "that's beautiful"

"I wrote it for you, I know you feel like giving up at times but don't, your prince will come soon you just need to wait a little longer"

Eponine grabbed the ice-cream off the bed, placing it onto the draws next to her bed; she turned to look at Jehan crashing her lips onto his. She will never know how someone can write something so beautiful, something that gives her the hope to wait for Enjolras. Eponine felt Jehan's lips move against hers as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her on top of him as she straddled him.

Her hands found the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head and onto the floor next to the bed as she pushed him down onto the bed, deepening the kiss.

**_What did you think?_**

**_Do you think Enjolras and Eponine should go a little further with their 'relationship' or is it too soon?_**


	12. Chapter Ten

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL. **_

* * *

Eponine skipped into Enjolras's bedroom, she didn't care if he shouted at her for not knocking or whatever else he feels he needs to moan about to her. A weeks has passed since her overreaction at his use of the world 'friend' something they both decided not to talk about, putting it past them and Eponine couldn't have been happier when he didn't question her on it because what could she say to him? So when he let it pass, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Enjolras snapped his head up from behind his desk at the sound of the door opening "Come on in" he sarcastically said before allowing his eyes to look back down at the piece of paper in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Eponine asked ignoring his sarcastic tone and slamming the bedroom door shut behind her as she slowly made her way towards him.

"Reading, making notes" he replied as if she should know what he's doing.

"Reading what?" she asked leaning over his shoulder to look at the book that was lay open on the desk then at the notes he was making.

Enjolras looked over his shoulder at her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, surprised when he didn't stiffen at her touch "A law book" he quickly said before allowing his eyes to fall back upon the open book.

Leaning over his shoulder a little further so she could see his face, she said "You are aware its summer right?"

Enjolras's eyebrows met in the middle as he turned his head to look at her, their faces inches apart. Eponine used all the willpower she had not to close the inch between them and crash her lips against his "What does the fact its summer have to do with anything?"

"It means you don't have to study. Summer is about having fun and reading a book and making notes on it isn't fun" Eponine pointed out taking the pen from his hand and throwing it down onto the desk, her way of trying to make her point clear.

"I'll have you know this is fun for me" Enjolras stated picking his pen back up, his attention going back to the book in front of him making Eponine roll her eyes at him.

"That's it" Eponine almost yelled down his ear, making his attention go from the book back to her. "I am determined to make you have fun for one day in your life"

Eponine felt Enjolras sigh under her arms as she held his chin, forcing him to look at her "How many times, this is fun for me"

"All work and no play makes Enjy a stick in the mud" she sang down his ear as a smirk played on her lips knowing he was going to call her out on calling him Enjy, something he should really give up on now because she's wasn't going to stop, it's doesn't matter how many times he tells her.

"Maybe tomorrow, I'm busy today" he replied slapping her hand away from his chin as he turned back to the book once again.

Eponine reached over his to the book as she picked it up off the desk, fighting Enjolras as he tries to retrieve it from her hands and place it back down onto his desk.

'He really should know not to fight with me' Eponine thought to herself

Eponine slapped his hands away just like he did to her from his face and closed the door, she tossed it over her shoulder onto the bed, making sure she did hit the bed and not the floor because that would have only made Enjolras dive onto the floor as he cried over the fact one of his precious books as hit the floor hard, almost as if it was his grandmother who had passed away instead of pieces of paper bound together.

She ignored the horrified look on his face as he watched the book fly through the air before bouncing down onto the bed. "It looks like your day just opened up; I have work tomorrow so you can do whatever the hell you're doing then" she planted her lips onto his cheek, fighting the urge to go a little further and kiss his lips as she wrapped her arms tighter around neck and shoulders, holding him as close to her as possible.

Eponine couldn't deny she liked having him this closer only if it was for the fact he wouldn't scream at her for throwing one of his books across the room but being this close to him, whatever the reason she would take it. "But-"

"No buts" Eponine cut him off before he could complete his sentence "be downstairs in ten minutes, ready to leave, for every minute over that I will burn on of your book, if you complain or you're not there, then I will personally burn them all" she said planting her lips onto his cheek again before unwrapping her arms from around his neck and letting him go.

With a proud smile present on her face, Eponine skipped towards the door to get her bag and to put some shoes on. "I'm going to make you have fun even if it kills me" she said over her shoulder as she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

As she entered her own bedroom, she pulled her phone from her pocket and sent Courfeyrac a text telling him that she was forcing Enjolras out of the house to have fun but if Gavroche got too much for him just to call her, and then she'll come back home and get him.

She didn't know where they went but all Courfeyrac said was that he was going out and Gavroche was going with him and knowing just how much work it takes when it comes to Gavroche, she knew she should tell him just in case Gavroche did get too much to handle especially when he gets to excited or bored then he can become a nightmare to deal with.

* * *

"So where do you want to go?" Eponine asked turning her attention to Enjolras as they left the house.

She really could have kicked herself; she had planned so hard on getting Enjolras to leave the house, his bedroom even that she hadn't put any thought into where they could go once she got his head out of a book and him out of the house.

"I thought you said you were going to make me have fun, shouldn't you decide where we go?" Enjolras ran a hand through his golden hair as he looked down at Eponine's small frame next to him.

Eponine looked back up at his face from under her eyelashes, memorizing the way the sun reflected off his face, highlighting his features. Mostly the way the sun made his blue eyes look like the ocean. "If I'm honest I just wanted to get you out of the house and into the sun, you're looking really pale" Eponine replied as that was the main thing she had noticed about him over the past couple of weeks, after all he never spent any time in the sun, unless it was walking to the Café or to the local bookstore.

"I don't look that pale" Enjolras replied looking down at the skin on his arms.

"We could go for a walk in the park, it's a nice day after all" Eponine suggested, anything to take the conversation away from his skin,

'His soft, flaw free skin' the voice in her head said. She quickly shook her head to get the idea out of her head before she found herself stare at him. Now that she didn't want to explain to him.

"If that's what you want to do"

Eponine nodded her head ok as they started the short walk to the park,

'A walk around the park, how romantic' the voice in her head decided to speak again. Eponine felt like punching herself in the face as long as it meant the voice would shut up, as if she didn't already find it hard enough to hide her feeling towards him.

"If you're good then I might even push you on the swings"

Enjolras laughed pulling his sunglasses down from the top of his head to cover his ocean blue eyes as they walked, "Who do you think I am Gavroche or even Grantaire" He said looking down at her.

This time it was Eponine's turn to laugh, the truth being Grantaire is worse than Gavroche and he would expect someone to push him on the swings. Eponine stopped laughing as soon as she noticed Enjolras stare at her, almost as if he intimidated her.

"You should laugh more often, I like it"

Eponine felt a small smile tug at her lips as his words sank in, she felt her heart pound noticing the small smile on his face but most importantly she couldn't ignore the swarm of butterflies going crazy in her stomach.

* * *

_**Please rate and review.**_

_**What do you want to happen between them?**_


	13. Chapter Eleven

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL. **_

* * *

The duo walked through the park in silence, Eponine happy to finally be spending some alone time with Enjolras outside of the house where one of the other boys will not come in and ruin it for her.

She looked up at the tall man next to her and couldn't help but smile as she noticed his head looking in ever direction around him. Eponine knows he's probably counting all the different health and safety violations he can see and if he wasn't then it's wasn't the Enjolras's she knew walking next to her. Everywhere he goes he feels the need to point them out.

Just like he did the first time he came into the Café, he started to tell Musichetta everything he had noticed only for her to talk away and ignore him, only to then have Joly ask her what cleaning products she used and how often she cleaned each surface, while it all happened Eponine just stood to the side and watched as Musichetta threatened to stab Enjolras with the sharpest knife in the building and then almost throw bleach into Joly's face.

In the end Enjolras just gave her list which she burnt the second he gave it to her and then she ended up falling in love with Joly. How someone goes from wanting to throw bleach into someone's face to falling in love with them, Eponine still doesn't know to this day.

Eponine focused her eyes onto the side of Enjolras's head as she noticed his forehead crease every now and then making her wonder what exactly he was thinking about because whatever he is thinking about, it must be serious to put that much thought into it. "What are you thinking about?" Eponine asked, the words leaving her mouth before she could even think about what she was saying.

Enjolras turned to look down at her through his sunglasses and said one word "Life"

Eponine creased her brow wondering what he was going on about, surely life is what you make it, not what you plan, she takes each day as it comes because she can't plan her life because she doesn't know what happens. "What about life?" Eponine asked wanting to slap herself in the face just to shut herself up.

Who was she to be asking him them sort of questions, it was his life so what did it have to do with her?

"Just what I want out of life" he said looking back down at her. "I always think when I walk"

Eponine slipped her arm through Enjolras's as they continued walking along the footpath, a large part of her happy that they are talking and not just walking in silence like they had been. "And what do you want?" she asked mentally kicking herself.

"I just want to become the best lawyer I can, so I can help people who need it" he replied tightening is arm around Eponine's, placing his hand into his pocket. "My grandfather was a judge and my father is a lawyer but they're both in it for the money, they will not admit it but I know they are. I don't want to do this for the money; I want to do it to help people who can't afford a good lawyer. I want to be the best for them"

"I don't see why you can't do that"

"I can't do that because my father expects me to work for his firm as soon as I graduate and pass the bar exam"

"You are the smartest person I know. You have a brilliant mind and you will become the best lawyer France has ever known. Just because your father wants you to do something doesn't mean you have to do it, if he loves you like any father should his child, then he will be happy with whatever you choose to do"

Enjolras laughed making Eponine knot her eyebrows together in confusion, thinking over what she said, she can't think of anything that would make him laugh. "You don't know my father, I am his only son, and I'm expected to take over the firm one day"

Enjolras sighed, running his free hand through his hair looking ahead of him. "He might want that but isn't it your decision in the end"

"That's what he wants you to think but what he's really doing is making you do what he wants but makes it seem like it was your idea"

"You're smart so I know you will not let him control you, if he doesn't like it then he'll have to deal with me"

"You say that but you haven't met him, he'll somehow change your mind and convince you everything you're saying is wrong"

Eponine laughed at how naïve Enjolras can be at times "I make Gavroche take a bath every night and he thinks it's his idea" she stated as a fact.

Everyone in the house knows how Gavroche feels about bath time, they all played witness to it on the first night they all moved in together when she spent two hours chasing him around the house to get him into the bath due to the fact he was covered in paint because he wanted to help the boys decorate the dining room.

"We will continue this in a minute but for now, I'm going to buy you an ice-cream" Eponine said grabbing his hand and dragging him over towards the man selling ice-cream.

* * *

Finishing their ice-creams and getting somewhere close to the bottom of Enjolras's daddy issues about how his father is horrible and how he walked out on his mother and his sisters and only sending a check every month to how his father walked back into his life with his life planned out for him.

"At least he didn't leave the country and leave his ten year old son behind" Eponine pointed out; remember how her parents had left the country, leaving Gavroche to look after himself. She couldn't even imagine what would have happened to him if Gavroche hadn't of found her.

"Ok neither of our fathers will win a father of the year award any time soon" Enjolras laughed.

Eponine couldn't help but smile at the fact Enjolras was opening up a little. To the whole house he was nothing but a man of mystery; keeping his life to himself so knowing he was opening up to her could help but makes her smile. She now feels a little closer to him, now she knows a little more about his life before they met.

"Putting the entire future job to one side, what else do you want out of your life?" Eponine asked decided to dig a little more in his head, using the fact he was opening up to her to her advantage. This way she can find out if she ever has a chance with him.

"What do you mean?" he asked as Eponine slid across the bench closer to him.

"I mean do you want a family and all that personal stuff" she replied not knowing if she was crossing a boundary or not. The last thing she wanted to do was push him away from her when he was finally coming closer.

"I don't want to talk about that" he said making a large red light flash in Eponine's head.

"You do know that you can talk to me about these things, better it being me instead one of the other boys" she said screaming inside, needing to know what he wants and if he wants anything she does. The most she can do is ask and if he shoots her down again then so be it.

Enjolras removed his sunglasses from his face, tucking them into the front of his t-shirt as his blue eyes connected with Eponine's sending a shiver down her spine. "I would be lying if I said the thought of having a family had never crossed my mind but right now all I can focus on is my studies, maybe some time down the line I might be open to the idea of having a family but like you say, I'd make any women unhappy"

"Enjy" Eponine said closing the gap between them as she hugged his arm "you couldn't make any woman unhappy, you know I'm only joking when I say that. Any women would be happy to have you"

Eponine couldn't help but feeling guilt at the thoughts Enjolras wouldn't make a woman happy because of what she teases him about. She knew for a fact that he would make any girl who walked past him happy; even if that woman isn't her, she would still be happy for him.

"I can see it now, a beautiful wife on your arm, blonde curly hair kids running" Eponine smiled the only information she decided to leave out is the fact she is the wife in the imaginary picture in her head instead of some beautiful woman.

"We've done me, what about you. What do you want?" Enjolras asked a small smile tugging at his lips.

Eponine sighed resting her head on his shoulder as she thought about what she wanted.

'You' the voice in her head said. A voice she's sick of hearing lately.

"I don't have a plan; I just take each day as it comes. As long as Gavroche is happy then that's all that counts" she replied because she didn't have a plan other than to give Gavroche a childhood he can remember for the rest of his life. Anything other than the childhood she has to live with.

"But what about your happiness, you deserve to be happy"

"If Gav is happy then I'm happy"

"What is the deal with you, Courf and Jehan?" Enjolras asked making Eponine lift her head off his shoulder to look at his face.

Eponine knotted her eyebrows together in confusion as she looked at him, trying to figure out what he was actually asking her "what do you mean?"

"I mean, you don't strike me as a person who would have that sort of relationship. So why do you do it?"

"It's just nice to have someone hold you at night, to show you a little love even if it's only for a couple of hours. It's still nice to feel needed" she replied trying to not think about it because if she did then she would realize how stupid it all was. "It's not like I can go out and meet someone" she said not that she wanted too because the one she wanted was sat next to her.

"And why can't you do that?"

Eponine laughed at how stupid that idea was "what do you want me to do, hi I'm Eponine and this is Gavroche my eleven year old brother. What normal man our age do you know who will take all that on, whoever this mystery man is, he's going to want to have bother Gav and I. we're sort of a package deal. With Courf and Jehan it's easy, there's no commitment, no expectation it's just fun but if I was to ever meet the right person who can accept both Gav and I then I will cut my ties with them"

"Just like that you would cut that relationship off?" Enjolras asked snapping his fingers.

"Of course, we have an understanding. We've made it clear to each other that if any of us meet anyone then our deal is off"

"He'll come around soon enough, that person who'll accept you both then you can have your handsome husband and bright eyed kids. Who knows you may have already met him and don't know it"

"I doubt that" Eponine shook her head no "I'm no Cosette or even Chetta. I don't walk down a street and turn heads like they do"

"Don't ever compare yourself to them Ponine, Cosette looks like she'll break if she sneezed and Chetta is just crazy. You're beautiful, smart and strong Ponine. So I never want to hear you comparing yourself to them again" Enjolras spat back taking Eponine by surprise.

Eponine felt a smile pull at her lips hearing him call her beautiful, turning her head to look at him again; she stretched her neck to kiss his cheek at the moment he turned to look at her which ended with her lips on his.

Jumping apart a second after their lips came into contact; Eponine looked down at her lap feeling embarrassed. "Sorry" she mumbled playing with her fingers.

"Forget about it" Enjolras replied in a hushed tone.

Eponine knew she will never be able to forget it, even if her lips were only on his second, she will never be able to forget the shock she felt feeling his soft, hot full lips against her. "Maybe we should head back now"

Without waiting for Enjolras to reply she stood up from the bench, keeping her eyes cast downwards trying to hide the redness of her cheeks and her embarrassment. Will she ever be able to look at Enjolras the same again, only time will tell?

* * *

_**Please leave a review with your thoughts. **_

_**Your reviews make me want to write.**_


	14. Chapter Twelve

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL. **_

* * *

Watching Musichetta tap her pen on the counter in the café while staring at the back of his head Eponine could only imagine what she was thinking. Unable to take her constant tapping any longer, Eponine walked over to the front of the counter and snatched the pen out of her friend's hand, sliding it into the pocket on the front of her apron.

"Do you know how annoying that is?" Eponine wondered if Musichetta was aware of how annoying the tapping had become, at first she could cope with it but the faster it got the more annoying it became.

Musichetta looked up at Eponine, her brow creased in confusion "I wasn't aware I was tapping"

Eponine nodded her head yes, taking a brownie off the counter and braking a piece off, placing the small piece into her mouth. One the good thing about this job was she got to eat what she wanted, it's what the two girls do during the slow hours of the day when not many customers come in.

"He's been sat there since nine this morning, taking up a whole table. Doesn't he know the lunchtime rush is about to start?"

Eponine laughed breaking off a piece of the brownie, handing it to Musichetta. by now Eponine was used to Musichetta always complaining about Enjolras, he would come into the café early in the morning and sit for hours reading but only getting two drinks the whole time he was here and it drove Musichetta wild but Eponine knew that is just who Enjolras was. If she knew him any better she would think he did it on purpose just to annoy her.

"He does know if he wants to read then he can go to the library, they'll be happy to have him"

Eponine couldn't help but laugh again at the girls annoyance, this conversation had almost become a routine for them both and Eponine wonder how long it would take before Musichetta gave up and permanently reserved the table for Enjolras.

"Can you go and tell him to leave?" Chetta pleaded with her eyes, knowing they might need the table during the lunchtime rush.

"I'm kind of avoiding him at the moment" she mumbled as a reply, not wanting to explain about their awkward situation the following day. Knowing Musichetta like she did it would end in never ending questions.

"Why are you avoiding him? What had he done this time? If he's hurt you, I'll personal make sure he suffers" Chetta shot back at her, loud enough for Eponine to hear but quiet enough that no one else in the café could hear them.

"He hasn't done anything so calm down, it was me" Eponine hoped that would be enough of an explanation and Chetta would drop the subject but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"What did you do?"

Eponine shook her head as she walked behind the counter, grabbing a small plate before going over to the large display of cakes and taking a Mille-Feuille, placing it onto the plate. Walking over to Enjolras, grabbing a folk on her way she decided she needed to face him at some point considering they live in the same house so it may as well be now.

Placing the plate onto the table in front of him and dropping the folk onto the book he was reading she turned to walk away only for Enjolras to grab her wrist causing her to look back at him.

"I didn't order that" he dragged her back towards the table.

Eponine slid into the chair opposite him with a sigh noticing it wasn't as awkward between them as she had thought. Neither of them spoke to each other for the rest of the day once they arrive back from the park, Enjolras disappeared into his bedroom and Eponine did the same. Only to come out again when Gavroche got home and now was the first time they had actually spoken and Eponine did think it would be awkward but it wasn't as she thought it would be.

"Well I know they're your favourite and it's either you eat it or Chetta is going to cut your balls off, blend them and force you to drink it" Eponine smiled knowing Chetta wouldn't think twice about doing that to him, it doesn't matter how much she tried to talk her out of it. If only to save the manhood of the man she loves, Chetta would still do it and make Enjolras watch as she did so.

"What have I done this time, I've not said a word to her apart from when I ordered my drink" Enjolras creased his brow, wondering what he could have done the crazy red head this time.

"You're taking up one of the tables" Eponine motioned to the table between them, currently covered in books, notepads and pens.

"It's not like I came in here and didn't order anything, I couldn't get this done at home because Courf got Gavroche all rallied up and now he's bouncing off the walls"

Eponine sighed at the thought of the amount of sugar Courfeyrac had given to her little brother while she was gone, she loved Courf but he had no idea what sugar can do to a child and if she didn't allow Courfeyrac to look after Gavroche then Gavroche would go in a mood with her because out of all the boys he likes Courfeyrac the best. No doubt because of the amount of sugar he allows him to have.

"You finished your drink two hours ago"

"Are you watching me?" Enjolras raised his eyebrows at her.

"No, I collected the cup" Eponine pointed out. In all honestly he probably hadn't noticed because he's head was too lost in the book he was reading at the time. As for watching him, yes she couldn't help but take the odd glace in his direction, not when he's sat under her nose the whole time.

"At times I think you only do this to annoy her because it's me who has to put up with her complaining"

"She should work on her customer service skills a little more" Enjolras commented. Eponine bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing, looking over Enjolras's shoulder at Musichetta who was still stood glaring at the back of his head.

"I wouldn't let her hear you say that or else she really will have your balls, now eat up" she replied pushing the plate closer towards him as she stood up from the chair she was sat in.

"Can I ask you something?" Enjolras asked looking from at her from where he sat. Eponine nodded her head yes, waiting for him to continue

"I was wondering" Enjolras started feeling nerves build inside him, something he wasn't used to feeling. He never got nervous so why was he feeling nervous now? "I've heard about this new restaurant that's just opened and wanted to see if it was any good" he fiddled with the folk with his fingers. "And I wanted to ask if you'd come with me, I didn't want to go alone because eating alone in a restaurant is just sad and I don't know anyone else other than the boys to ask. So would you like to come with me?"

Enjolras looked down at his fingers waiting for her answer, normal he would be able to ask her straight if she would go with him but now he felt something change inside of him and he couldn't explain it.

"When were you planning on going?" Enjolras looked up at her, amazed she was thinking about going with him, he expected her to say no due to the fact she hadn't spoken to him since yesterday.

"Tonight" he shot back at her.

"I can't tonight, I promised Gav I would take him out for a burger" she smiled down at him, an apologetic look on her face.

"It doesn't matter; I can always go some other time" Enjolras smiled, he knew he could go on his own but it would be boring, he'd have no one to talk too and after yesterday in the park, he liked talking to Eponine. They may be from different backgrounds but Enjolras was amazed at how much they had in common.

"I'm sure Gav will not mind waiting until tomorrow, what time do you want to leave?" she asked ignoring her pounding heart as a small smile spread across Enjolras's face.

"About seven if that's ok?" he asked knowing she doesn't finish work until six.

"That should be fine; I should get back to work now before Chetta comes after me. Who's going to protect you if I'm dead?"

Enjolras nodded his head, watching Eponine as she walked back over towards the counter; he smirked at Musichetta knowing it would annoy her before eating digging his folk into a slice of sugary goodness Eponine had brought him.

"Considering you're avoiding him that looked like an interesting conversation. So are you going to tell me what you did?" Musichetta turned her attention away from the back of Enjolras's head to look at Eponine as she walked around the counter.

"You're not going to drop this are you?" Eponine asked noticing the look Musichetta always had when she thinks she's getting a piece of gossip and working in the café, you over hear a lot of conversations and learn a lot of gossip. Something Chetta lives for.

"One of the good things about our friendship is the fact you know me so well" Chetta smiled eager to hear what Eponine had to tell her.

"Fine but don't tell anyone" Eponine warned even though she knew, Musichetta will end up telling Joly and then the rest of the boys will know. Musichetta nodded her head to say ok, almost jumping up and down on the spot. "I accidently kissed him yesterday" Eponine heard a squeal come from her best friend as she looked down at her shoes, avoid eye contact with her.

"How"

"We went for a walk in the park yesterday and we ended up talking. He said something and I went to kiss him on the cheek as I always do and he turned his head and I ended up kissing his lips" Eponine explained her eyes remaining on her shoes as another squeal of excitement left her friend.

Musichetta knew all about her feeling for Enjolras, it seemed everyone knew them apart for the man himself but she could never find the courage to tell him, she's tried many of time to tell him but always ended up saying something ridiculous to him and making herself look like an idiot.

"that's amazing, now explain the smile on your face" Eponine snapped her head up to look at the crazy red head she calls a friend, wondering what she was talking about "what happened over there because since you walked away you've had the small smile on your face"

"He asked me to go to this new restaurant with him tonight" Eponine shrugged as it was no big deal.

"Like a date?"

"No, he didn't want to go alone so he asked me to go"

"Fine, could you go into the back and check the stock, see if we need anything?"

Eponine nodded her head and headed into the back of the café to check the stock, she hated doing this but Musichetta was still her boss so she couldn't say no. she was thankful that she had dropped the subject about Enjolras.

* * *

Enjolras looked up noticing someone had sat down opposite him, only for his eyes to land on the crazy red head. He raised his eyebrow wondering what he could have done now to annoy her, only to notice a smile spread across her face confusing him more.

"So you're taking Eponine on a date tonight" the crazy red head spoke taking Enjolras by surprise.

"What?" his confusion moving onto a whole new level.

"She told me that you're taking her to a new restaurant tonight"

"Does she think it's a date?" he asked panic replacing the confusion as he never meant for her to think it was a date.

"No she doesn't but a single man taking a single woman to a restaurant could look like a date"

Musichetta stood up and walked away leaving Enjolras with the thought swimming around his head. Surely two people can go to a restaurant and have something to eat without it being a date. When he asked her it was as a friend and that is all they are he told himself. He couldn't help but wonder if Eponine did think it was a date, Musichetta told him that she didn't but could she think it is. The biggest question he asked himself, did he want it to be a date?

* * *

_**Thoughts? should it be a date or not?**_

_**I'm still unsure if I should continue with this story or not so your thoughts would be very much appreciated **_


	15. Chapter Thirteen

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL. **_

* * *

Enjolras paced up and down his bedroom wondering if he should wait for Eponine to come to him or if he should go and knock on her bedroom door and ask if she was ready but if she didn't then he didn't want her to think that he was rushing her. Musichetta's words echoed in his name as he paced, was this a date?

Thinking about it, he's never thought it would look like a date when he had asked her to go with him. He's never thought about dating any woman let alone Eponine but she did know him better than anyone else, even his own family. He's told her things he wouldn't even talk to his mother about.

Knowing he would drive himself crazy if he continued to pace, he left his bedroom and headed down the hallway to Eponine's room. He would ask if her she was ready and if not then there is no rush because that's the last thing he doesn't want to rush her.

* * *

"I'm so happy for you" Jehan bounced up and down on the bed from his kneeling position at the end of her bed, clapping his hands together.

Eponine looked back at him through the mirror, mentally rolling her eyes as she tried to do something with her hair, she wanted to make an effort to look nice but make it look like she made no effort at all.

"You make it sound like we're running away to get married, it's not even a date just two friends having dinner" Eponine decided to crush whatever dream Jehan had made up in his head.

"Oh Ponine, if he doesn't fall in love with you the second he sees you in that dress then he truly has no feelings"

Eponine turned in her chair to look at him, giving up on her hair and leaving it to hang below her shoulders "You can stop picking flowers out in your head" she warned even though she knows he's already planned there whole wedding. "it's just two friends having something to eat" she decided to remind him before he runs out of the house to the nearest florist and starts picking out flowers and colour schemes.

"You will have to have a summer wedding with beautiful Calla Lilies, can't you just imagine the sweet smell of the flowers" holding his hands against his chest sighing loudly, Eponine knew she had already lost him.

If Eponine was ever to get married she was defiantly having Jehan on her wedding planning team. He had only over heard that the woman down the road was getting married last year and he was there giving her advice, in the end he ended up planning her whole wedding with her. If he's studies didn't work out then she knew that he could easily become a wedding planner and no doubt very successful as well.

"if you don't shut up then I will happily kick you out of my bedroom" she rolled her eyes at him, making it obvious so he would see her "I don't even remember allowing you into my bedroom"

Jehan opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by someone knocking on Eponine's bedroom door. "You carry on making yourself even more beautiful and I'll see who it is" Jehan climbed off the bed and skipped over to the door making Eponine shake her head at him.

"Is Eponine ready?" she heard Enjolras's voice.

"She's going to need a little longer" Jehan replied for her.

"She can talk for herself" Eponine stood up from her dressing table, putting her earrings in as she walked towards the door. "I just need to minutes to grab my purse"

She looked Enjolras up and down from his tight pale blue button up shirt; the top couple of button's undone, tucked into his black jeans and the boots on his feet. She ran her hands over the light yellow summer dress she was wearing fixing the belt around her waist. "I'll wait for you downstairs" Enjolras gave a small smile before walking away.

Eponine punched Jehan in the arm once Enjolras was out of sight and the bedroom door had been closed. How could he think for a second that he could talk for her? She was sat right there she can reply for herself. "What was that for?" Jehan rubbed his arm where she had hit him.

"For talking for me, I'm a big girl I can talk for myself" she shot back grabbing her purse from her dressing table, looking inside to make sure she had everything she needed.

"A girl should be fashionably late" Jehan grabbed her by the shoulder, staring her square in the eyes.

"Have you ever spent more than five minutes with Enjolras?" Eponine removed Jehan's finger nails from her shoulders, stepping away from him. "He hates having to wait around for people, how am I supposed to make him fall in love with me as you would say if I'm annoying him by being late and taking my time?" Eponine placed her hands onto her hips, waiting to see what come back Jehan had.

Everyone knew Enjolras like to be punctual for everything and he expects whoever he is with to be punctual as well, he wouldn't be Enjolras if he didn't. If he says he wanted to leave at seven which means he wants to leave bang on seven and not a second after.

"Get out there then, how can we have the perfect wedding if the groom isn't in love?" Jehan pushed her out of the door looking like he was about to hyperventilate. "A wedding is all about love"

"For the last time it's dinner between two friends so out your dress away before you have a panic attack" fighting the urge to punch him again. "Now get in your room before I tell Joly you think you're sick"

"Ok I'm going but good luck. You look beautiful by the way" Jehan whispered as they reached the top of the stairs.

Eponine couldn't help but allow a small blush appear on her face as she rolled her eyes at him. She decided to ignore the fact he wished her luck as if it was a date because she's had enough of telling him that it's just dinner with a friend.

She slowly made her way down the stairs, being careful so she didn't fall down them to find Enjolras stood in the living room running his hands down his chest. "I'm ready when you are" she announced her presence to him.

"I thought we could walk, it's not that far but if you don't want too that's ok" Enjolras took her by surprise at how fast he spoke.

"That will be fine"

Enjolras motioned to the door with his hand as Eponine nodded and made her way out of house with Enjolras close behind her.

* * *

The duo made it three streets away from the house as they walked in silence both lost in their thoughts. Eponine couldn't help but wonder what could happened tonight but she knew she would finally get her answer to if Enjolras would ever see her as more than a friend whereas Enjolras was in a mental battle with himself trying to decide if this was a date or not.

"Wait" Enjolras grabbed the top of Eponine's arm, dragging her out of her thoughts as she stood still on the spot. "I forgot my wallet"

Eponine looked up at him; a man who is the most organized has forgotten something.' Tonight could be full of surprises' the voice in her head said.

"Isn't that line supposed to come later on?"

Enjolras creased his brow looking down at her "What do you mean?"

"You know, when it's time to pay you check your pockets and then say I forgot my wallet and I end up paying" Eponine joked, she didn't know if it really happens as she never goes on dates, even if this isn't a date but she's seen it happen on TV so it must happen at times.

"I would never do that" Enjolras shot back at her bring a smile to her face "I intend to pay, wait here and I'll run home and get it"

"You're not paying for me" Eponine decided to make that clear to him, she wouldn't allow him to pay for her meal

"I asked you to come so it's my treat, I'll be back in two" Enjolras didn't wait for a reply as he started running back towards the house leaving Eponine stood on the street alone.

She would have gone back with him if he would have asked but it probably is a lot quicker for him to go alone as he can run whereas Eponine wouldn't be able to run in the heels she's wearing. She looked at the large townhouses surrounding her and allowed herself to get lost in her dream world where she would live in one of them with Enjolras and their kid. A house where their kids would sit in the large window at the front of the house with their little hands and faces pressed up against the glass eagerly waiting for Enjolras to return home from work, a dream that will probably never come true but a girl can always dream.

"Shall we continue?" Enjolras dragged her out of her fantasy by announcing his return.

Eponine nodded her head yes as she looked at him, slightly panting from his short run back to the house. She followed Enjolras as he led the way but allowed herself to drift back into her fantasy world.

* * *

"I feel really underdressed" Eponine whispered loud enough across the table so Enjolras could hear her.

She was surprised when they didn't turn her away at the door when they arrived, looking around the restaurant at all the women in their fancy cocktail dresses and here she sat in a simple summer dress, a part of her wanted to kill Enjolras when they sat down for not telling her how fancy this restaurant is. It's not like she had anything fancy to wear but he could have warned her. Everything about this place screamed fancy at her from the large chandeliers hanging from the ceilings, giving just enough light so you can see what you're eating but dim enough so they didn't blind you, all the way down to the many knives and folks that lay on the table.

This restaurant isn't like the places she would usually eat at, for her it was places where the food came in cardboard containers and you ate with your fingers, if it wasn't for Enjolras telling her to start from the outside and work inwards with the cutlery then she would have been lost, it was just another reminder that they came from different worlds.

"Why, you look perfect" Enjolras smiled at her bring a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Have you not seen the other women here, they're all dressed up where as I look like I've been dragged through a bush backwards"

"You're perfect, if anything they are overdressed anyone would think they're having dinner with the queen of England" Enjolras laughed.

Eponine knew her cheek had turned a darker shade of red hearing him say she was perfect again but that didn't help the fact she still wanted to slap him for not telling her. She couldn't help but notice how fidgety he was being as she cut into her chicken, she could feel his leg bouncing under the table and see his fingers playing with this knife as if he was nervous about something and she didn't know if she should bring it up or leave him be.

She smiled at him across the table as he picked up his knife to cut into his steak, only to drop the knife onto the floor which just confirmed that he wasn't being himself, she sat and watched as Enjolras stood up from his chair and knelt down next to the table to pick it up.

"Look he's proposing to her" Eponine heard the elderly women say to her husband on the table next to them.

"To be young and in love again" the elderly man replied to his wife. Eponine was thankful that she had swallowed her chicken or else she may have just chocked on it if she hadn't.

* * *

_**Thoughts? **_

_**I'm still undecided if I am going to continue this story yet but I think I'll give it a couple more chapters then see how I feel about it. **_


	16. Chapter Fourteen

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL. **_

* * *

Eponine head shot downwards to look at Enjolras, frozen down on one knee with his hand hovering over his knife. She knew one of them had to set the elderly couple straight but for the love of her she couldn't get the words to leave her mouth, she stared at Enjolras hoping he would open his mouth and say something, anything but for once in his life, he looked lost for words.

'Told you tonight was going to be full of surprises' The voice in her head said making Eponine mentally roll her eyes, she can't find the words to say but her head obviously can.

"We're only friends" Enjolras shot at the elderly couple, his voice louder than usual making them both jump in their seats. Eponine did the only thing she could and that was to smile, so she turned to the elderly couple and smiled at them as her voice had decided to fail her.

"I must apologize, I just assumed you were a couple" Guilt written all over her face. "I couldn't help but notice the way you looked at each other and then you got down on one knee"

"I was picking my knife up" Enjolras cut the elderly women off showing her the knife in his hand. Slowly he rose back to his feet, sliding back onto the chair he previously occupied.

"I hope you don't mind me saying but you look cute together and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable" the elderly women commented before looking back down at her meal.

Eponine kept her eyes cast downwards at her own meal thinking about what the woman had said, had she been looking at Enjolras? Maybe when she was trying to work out what was wrong with him as he wasn't acting himself but other than that she can't think of any other time she looked at him to give the woman the idea they were a couple.

She looked up again only to meet Enjolras's blue eyes making them both look away faster than they had looked at each other. If tonight wasn't awkward enough then it sure is going to be now.

* * *

The duo walked alongside the river as they made their way back to the house, Eponine was curtain Enjolras only suggested it to make her suffer. Right now all she wanted to do was put as much distance between them as possible. After the elderly couple mistook them for a couple, neither of them had said anything to the other apart from the odd word here and there, the rest of their meals was in silence and very awkward.

Eponine couldn't help but noticed Enjolras running his hand through his hair over and over again as they walked, almost as if he was almost having a mental battle with himself. Unable to stand him out of character any longer as he was acting weird, a lot weirder than usual and it was driving her crazy because she couldn't work out what was wrong with him, she took a couple of large strides in front of him making him come to stand still.

"I can't take it any longer, what's wrong?" she looked him up and down.

"Nothing is wrong with me"

Eponine placed her hands onto her hips, staring at him "You're really going to stand there and lie to me, lie to the person who could possibly know you better than you know yourself?"

"If you know me so well then what makes you think something is wrong with me?" Enjolras glared back at her.

"For a start, Mr Organized forgot his wallet and that isn't just a coincidence before you say it is, you always check your pockets before you leave the house. You're fidgeting, unable to sit till all through dinner and you're sweating" Eponine shot the list of things at him. "You're even sweating, so you can just tell me what's wrong or we can stand here all night long until you tell me"

Enjolras sighed running his hand through his golden curls again; squeezing his eyes shut before they reopened again, his blue eyes focused on Eponine's brown "Can a guy not have an off day?"

Eponine laughed sarcastically, throwing her head backwards as if he has just told the funniest joke known to man "A guy can but not you, I've known you for years and you've never had an off day"

"We really should start walking again, it looks like it's going to rain" Enjolras tried to change the subject because he didn't want to talk about what was going on in his head.

"Stop trying to change the subject, I don't care if it rains. Neither of us is moving until you tell me what's wrong" Eponine glared at him, wondering why he can't just tell her what is wrong. Yesterday he opened up to her for once and now he's a closed book, not only a closed book but a closed book with a lock on it.

"If you want to know what's wrong then answer me one question" Enjolras shot back at her knowing the only way he was going to straighten his thoughts out would be to ask her.

"Go on" Eponine's curiosity got the better of her, wondering what he could possibly need to ask her.

"Is this… is this a date?" Enjolras stuttered motioning between the two of them with his hand.

"Wh….What?" she stuttered in reply not knowing what to reply.

She felt her heart rate increase at his question. How was she supposed to answer? If she said no then he might think she isn't interested in dating him but if she said yes then it could be the wrong answer because he might not want to date her. He's made it clear he's not interested in dating all he's focused on is his studies.

"I want to know, is this a date?" he asked once again, shoving his hands into the front pockets on his jeans.

"Where did you get the idea that this might be a date?" Eponine thought aloud, where could he have got the idea from, surely it wasn't from her.

"Chetta came over to in the Café after I asked you and asked if I was taking you on a date and it's been playing on my mind all day. So is this a date?"

'I'm going to kill her' Eponine thought to herself, so all this awkwardness is due to Musichetta.

"Do you want it to be a date?" Eponine asked needing to know if he wanted it to be a date or not.

"I don't know, that's why I'm confused" Enjolras confessed, he didn't know if he wanted it to be a date or not.

Ever since Eponine accidently kissed him in the park he hasn't been able to ignore it, the shock he felt when her lips met his, he lay awake most of the night thinking about her and now he's stood here on what could possibly be a date but he can't decide if he wants it to be or not.

"Answer this then, have you ever thought about dating me?" Eponine asked knowing it would be easier to decide for them both if this is a date not. If he's never thought about dating her then what makes this a date and if he has then I could be a date.

"If you asked me a week ago I would have said no" Enjolras said catching Eponine's attention as she wondered where he was going with his "But yesterday when you accidently kissed me and I told you to forget about it, the truth is I haven't been able to forget about it. Until yesterday I never thought about dating anyone but now I don't know"

Eponine stood looking at him, trying to figure out what he was trying to say, was he saying he did want to date her or he was open to the idea of dating someone now that she had accidently kissed him.

"I really enjoyed yesterday" Enjolras started speaking again dragging Eponine out of her thoughts "You showed me that I can and should relax from time to time. I felt all the pressure disappear being able to talk to someone"

"You can always talk to me"

"I know but I'm confused, I thought I knew everything but now I don't know what's going on in my head"

"Until you can figure out what you want then we can't decide what this is" Eponine shrugged. How did Enjolras expect her to put a label on whatever tonight is when he doesn't know what he wants himself?

"Have you ever thought about dating me?" Enjolras asked making Eponine heart rate increase to the point where she thought her heart was going to burst through her rib case and out onto the street between them.

"I'm not going to lie to you because I think it's only fair if we're honest with each other. I like you Enjolras" the words Eponine has been trying to build up enough courage to say for almost a year finally left her mouth and she couldn't take it back even if she wanted too.

She looked up at his face wanting to see his reaction to what she had said, only to see an emotionless face. It's time like this she wished he wasn't the marble man as all the boys call him so then she can see what he's thinking.

"For some unknown reason I like how serious you are, I like the way you can get lost in a book when most people couldn't sit for five minutes and read. Hell I even like the fact you are made out of marble, well at times I do. Right now no so much because I don't know what you're thinking so you're going to have to say something"

"I don't know what to say, all this is new to me" Enjolras replied even though Eponine new that, it was a new thing for her as well.

Eponine took a step towards him, closing the gap between them as she placed her hand onto his cheek, going onto her tip toes she pressed a kiss against his cheek. She removed her lips from his cheek a second later, sinking back to her normal height leaving her hand to linger on his face.

"When you've figured out what you want then let me know" she started into his eyes.

Eponine removed her hand from his cheek and slowly started running back towards the house leaving Enjolras stood at the side of the road on his own. A part of her wanted to cry out of relief at the fact she finally told him how she felt but also because she knows this could be the end for them. If he doesn't feel anything towards him then she could have just ruined their friendship as well.

If he came to her and told her that he didn't have any feeling towards her then she wouldn't ever be able to look at him again which would end their friendship and would mean she would have to move out of the house and find somewhere else to live because she wouldn't be able to live under the same roof as him.

* * *

_**Thought? **_

_**I thought it was about time that Eponine told Enjolras how she felt but some of you might think I shouldn't have yet. **_

_**Also I think i'm going to finish this fic soon **_


	17. Chapter Fifteen

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL. **_

* * *

Eponine ran into the house, slamming the front door behind her. Just as Enjolras had said, it did start raining and not a light shower meaning she was now soaking wet, her hair stuck to her face. She would have stood in the rain and cried if it wasn't for the fact her mascara would have ran down her face.

She didn't want to cry in relief anymore but because of how stupid she was. She'd single handily taken a knife and ripped their friendship to shreds. It only dawned on her as she ran home what she had done, she had told him how she felt, all the cards she had held close to her chest lay out of the table for him to see and he said nothing. Eponine knew he was out of her league but as much as she told her head and heart this they chose to ignore her and fill her with false hope.

She stormed through the living room and into the kitchen grabbing the first bottle of alcohol she saw if there was ever a time she needed to drink then this was it, she wanted to forget this night ever happened and this was her way of doing so. Walking back through the living room she headed for the stairs, so she could go and hide away and drink herself to death.

"Where's Enjolras?" she heard one of the boys ask but decided to ignore it, he was the last person she wanted to talk about but the only thing on her mind, slowly taunting her by reminding herself of what she will never have.

She threw the bottle onto the bed and quickly removed her wet clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor as wrapped herself in her bathrobe, tying her we hair up as she jumped onto the bed. She grabbed the bottle in front of her and twisted the cap off taking a large swig of the whiskey inside, ignoring the burning sensation at the back of her throat as she swallowed.

Her bedroom door slowly opened and she grabbed the close's thing to her, ready to throw it thinking it was Enjolras only to see Courfeyrac and Jehan stood in the doorway looking at her.

"Leave me alone" she mumbled taking another large swig of whiskey as she glared at them both.

"It's not healthy to drink alone" Courfeyrac replied as both boys ignored her and stepped into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Where's Enjolras?" Jehan climbed onto the bed next to her, Eponine turned her head to look at him wanting to scream.

"Hopefully under a bus somewhere" maybe if he was dead then she could finally get over her feels towards him but she knew he wasn't dead and that her feeling won't disappear overnight. She could drink to forget about them tonight but they're still going to be there in the morning when she wakes.

Courfeyrac sat down on the other side of her, taking the bottle from her tight grip bringing it to his lips "What happened?"

"I told him how I felt about him and he just stood there and said nothing?" Eponine snatched the bottle back from Courfeyrac the memory of his face reappearing in her mind.

Jehan wrapped his arm around her shoulders, resting his head on her arm with a sigh "Why did you do that?"

Eponine told them what happen from the elderly couple in the restaurant and Enjolras asking her if they were on a date or not which lead to her telling him how she felt, just thinking about what happened made her want to cry all over again. She was angry at herself but more so at Enjolras for making her feel like a fool, she put herself out there thinking that is what he wanted only for him to look like a deer caught in headlights. He had asked her if she ever thought about dating him and she couldn't lie to him, not after telling him not to lie to her.

She leant back against the headboard with her two lovers as they passed the bottle between the three of them, neither of the boys saying anything when what she wanted was for one of them to tell her that it will be fine and that it will work out in the end but they said nothing.

"You still have us" Courfeyrac said which didn't help at all. Yes she did have them but there relationship was physical whereas she wanted an emotional relationship with Enjolras.

Eponine couldn't help but laugh, she might have them now but not for much longer "you say that but the second you both man up and admit your feeling for each other then I'll be alone again. Is it really too much to ask that something good happens in my life for once?" she looked upwards wondering what she could have done to deserved this life she's been given.

From her crappy childhood where her parents would take everything she had, every birthday when family members would send her money, her parents would take it from her and now she works almost every hour of the day and still ends up with nothing. If it wasn't for Gavroche then she would have given up on life along time ago, he was the sunshine in her crappy life.

"We don't have feeling towards each other" the boys shot at her in unison making her laugh all over again at how stupid they can be at times.

"Please you're always making goo-goo eyes at each other when you think the other isn't looking"

"Like you do with Enjolras" Courfeyrac nudged her side.

"Here's a new rules, we don't mention that son of a bitches name again" Eponine raised the bottle into the air to toast to her new rule. She turned her head to look at each of the boys in turn making sure they understood not to say his name.

"If that's what you want" Jehan took the bottle from her taking a large swig before handing it across her to Courfeyrac.

"So, who's going to grow a pair first and admit his feeling first?" Eponine ask looking between both boys, if she couldn't be happy then it doesn't mean the two boys beside her shouldn't be and if she makes it happen then she can find some happiness in that. "seriously are all the times you have both told me to tell he who shall not be name how I feel, you can admit your feelings to each other?"

"I like women" Courfeyrac shot at her snatching the bottle out of Eponine's hand.

"Please you like anything with a pulse, stop denying it and admit it" Eponine wanted to scream at them both to stop being childish and just admit it, everyone in the house knew how they felt about each other and deep down she knows they know about it too but don't want to admit to it. "If I can't be happy can't you at least allow me to enjoy yours?" She asked wanting a little bit of light in her darkness.

"I LOVE HIM" Jehan shouted making Eponine jump as smile spread across both of their faces, Eponine's because he finally admitted how he felt and Jehan's for finally telling Courfeyrac how he felt.

She rolled her head to look at Courfeyrac, nudging him with her shoulder to make him finally speak his feelings "Ok you win, I love him as well" he finally admitted a smile as wide as Jehan's appearing on his face.

"Yay now before you both go skipping off into the sunset, can we please focus on my non-existent love life with the marble man and how I will forever be alone because he's too much of a fucked up shit to have feelings?"

Eponine sat waiting for either of them to say something that would make her feel any better than she did now but instead all that was heard was a knock on the door. Jehan climbed off the bed and opened the door before motioning for Courfeyrac to follow him.

"We're going to skip off into the sunset now" Jehan said taking Courfeyrac's hand and walking out of her bedroom.

Eponine watched them leave her jaw almost hitting the floor; after she finally gets them to admit there feeling for each other they just abandon her and leave her alone in both was; now she is alone with her heartbreak and alone in their non-existent physical relationship as well.

She was about to scream at them until she saw the blonde man who shattered her heart step into her bedroom, reaching over to the side of her head she grabbed her alarm clock and threw it at him, hoping he would get the message to leave her alone without her having to say anything to him.

* * *

_**Eponine is heartbroken and alone now Jehan and Courf have skipped off into the sunset together. For everyone who asked what was going to happen with their relationship… personally I ship Jehan and Courf and that is why they are together now! **_

_**Thoughts on this chapter?**_

_**This is sort of a filler chapter to lead into the next one which will be a lot longer :) **_

_**I'm also not going to posting a new chapter tomorrow but I will the day after. **_

_**Please leave a review **_


	18. Chapter Sixteen

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL. **_

* * *

Eponine cursed under her breath looking down at the sheets on her bed as Enjolras took a step to the side, avoiding the alarm clock she threw at him. She looked back towards him to see the pale blue shirt soaking wet, clinging to his toned chest like it was a second skin to him, his golden curls stuck to his forehead with little droplets of rain running down his face.

'It's as if he's done this to torture me' Eponine thought to herself as she looked at him standing tall and strong by the door. It was obvious to her that he had only just got back due to the fact he hadn't changed yet, something she wished he had done before he even thought to come and talk to her. It took everything she had not to jump on him and kiss him.

"Go away" She mumbled to him bringing the bottle of whiskey to her mouth; she is thankful that that Courfeyrac and Jehan at least left her the bottle before they skipped out of the room, even if they did leave the bottle, Eponine reminded herself to kick their asses tomorrow for abandoning her and leaving her alone with Enjolras. If she didn't want to say his name then what made them think she wanted to talk to him.

Enjolras sighed running his hand over his face, wiping away droplets of rain as well as brushing his wet curls away from his eyes "Can we talk please"

"What makes you think I want to talk to you?" Eponine glared at him, "I think we've said enough, so can you leave"

"You don't have to talk, you just need to listen" Enjolras stepped closer to the bed, stopping as soon as he saw the glare from Eponine, it was clear to him a simple sorry wasn't going to be enough to make thing right between them.

"I'll happily throw more stuff at you" Eponine grabbed the vanilla scented candle with Jehan bought her.

Enjolras stood two large strides towards the bed, taking the large candle out of Eponine's hand before she had the chance to throw it at him. He placed it back down at the side of the bed while staring down at Eponine. If there is on bad thing about her it's the fact she is stubborn just like he is and when you get two suborn people together it never ends wells.

"Will you just listen to me?" Enjolras's annoyance slowly started to show at he stared down at her.

"Will you just leave?" Eponine stood up, standing toe to toe with him, squaring her shoulders to try and look bigger than she did next to his large frame.

Enjolras placed his hands onto her shoulders, ducking his head to look in her eyes "Will you stop being so stubborn?"

"That's funny coming from you, I've never met anyone as stubborn as you are" Eponine shot back, ripping his hands off her shoulders.

"Look in the mirror and you've found someone"

Eponine raised her hand to slap him as hard as she could, only for Enjolras to grab her wrist to stop her from doing so. A smirk appeared on Enjolras's face due to the fact he knew he was getting under Eponine's skin and annoying her, he'd hate to admit it but he did like annoying her just to see the pissed off look on her face, Seeing the smirk on his face made Eponine want to hit him even more than she already did even if it was just to knock the smirk of his stupid face.

Snatching her wrist out of his grip she narrowed her eyes at him "I really hate you"

Enjolras laughed the smirk being replaced with a smile "Funny, you said you liked me not even an hour ago"

"Now I really fucking hate you" Eponine replied through gritted teeth.

"Ok you hate me but can you listen to what I have to say?" Enjolras rolled his eyes. Its times like this he wished he could just tie Eponine to a chair, place some tape over her mouth so then he can talk without her interrupting him.

"Why so you can humiliate me again?" She placed her hands onto her hips. It was clear he wasn't going anywhere so Eponine knew it was only fair to let him know how he made her feel, to see if he did have any feeling locked somewhere deep inside of him.

"I didn't know I humiliated you" he replied making Eponine want to laugh at him.

"Really?" she asked acting surprised; this just showed her how unless he actually was when it came to the female gender. "You know when a girl tells you how she feels, you're supposed to say something not just stand there and look at her like she has four heads. You have no idea how much of a fool you've made me feel"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel that way" a look of guilt appeared on his face that showed Eponine he was capable of feeling guilty.

'Who knows what other feeling are locked away' Eponine asked herself as she sighed.

"Well congratulations, you succeed without even trying"

"I'm sorry" Enjolras's shoved his hands into the pockets on his jeans.

"You said that already"

"I'm used to stuff like this; I guess you could say I'm"

"Useless, hopeless, an ass, a jerk, an idiot, a waste of a man, a pitiful excuse for a man, a complete pain in the ass" Eponine cut him off listing some of the options he could use to end his sentence.

"I get it" Enjolras laughed happy that she wasn't as mad at him as she seemed when he first entered the room.

"I could continue if you'd like me too" Eponine offered because she had a very long list of things she wanted to call him, some of them nice, someone of them not so pleasant and some that she could never say if Gavroche was in the room even if he had already heard that kind of language from the other boys.

"Now will you listen while I say what I came here to say?" Enjolras ducked his head to the same level as Eponine to get eye contact with her.

"That depends will it make me want to slap you?" Eponine asked lifting her head which allowed Enjolras to stand back up to his fill height again.

"I don't think so" he laughed even though when it came to Eponine she didn't need much of an excuse to slap someone or to even punch them.

"If it means you will leave me alone then you have thirty seconds" she replied looking down at the watch on his wrist before her brown eyes met his blue ones.

"First thing is, I don't like the whole relationship you have with Courf and Jehan I think you're better than that"

"That's over, I think it is we never really discussed it but from where I'm standing it is"

"Don't cut me off please" Enjolras shot her a smile. If she was going to cut him off after everything he said then they would be here a while and he'd lose his trail of thought and garbage would just start coming out of his mouth.

"Sorry, continue"

"As I was saying I don't like it because you're so much better than that" Enjolras gave her a look that said shut up as Eponine opened her mouth to say something. "My head is all over the place, I don't know what to think or do, when I saw you running away from me I didn't like it. I wanted to run after you but something told me not to and to give you space but I needed to talk to you"

"For some unknown reason everyone else's touch scares me but yours calms me and I don't know why that is or what it means. You're not like anyone else I've ever met, you're strong but you can also be vulnerable, you're smart but at times you say the stupidest thing I've ever heard" Enjolras sighed as he didn't know where he was going with this, as Eponine ran away from him a million and one things came to mind and he needed to tell her what was on his mind but he never planned on how. He just hoped to open his mouth and let the words flow out.

"Can I speak now?" Eponine checked because she didn't want him snapping at her again to stop cutting him off.

"Not just yet, what I'm really trying to say is. I don't know what I want right now; I guess what I'm asking for is time, time to put the pieces of my head back together. Most importantly I don't want tonight to effect what we have, I don't want our friendship ruined I need you in my life. You bring the calm. So can you give me the time I need and we'll see what happens?"

"I don't know, I need to know if you have any kind of feelings for me because I refuse to sit here again with false hope that someday you might actually want me"

"Truthfully?"

"No I want you to lie to me" Eponine shot back sarcastically. Wasn't it obvious to him that she wanted the truth? She did just tell him that she didn't want to have false hope anymore.

"Ok that was a stupid question"

"And you said I say stupid things at time" a smile tugged at her lips.

Eponine tightened her bathrobe around her body knowing now wasn't the right time to have it hanging half open revealing her chest as she waiting for Enjolras to answer her question. She couldn't help but noticed Enjolras look down at her chest as she did so making her smile stretch that little bit wider at the fact he was actually male and couldn't resist looking at a girl's chest.

"I don't know, that's one of the things I need to work out. I know I need you in my life, you make me smile and laugh when no one else can, and you calm me down when I'm stressed" Enjolras shot her a smile "There's times when I want to hold you close and never let you go but then there are times when I want to lock you out of the house because you annoy the hell out of me with your stubborn ways"

"And you don't think I've not thought about doing that to you?" Eponine cut him off not caring if he snapped at her for doing so; does he really think she doesn't feel like hitting him around the head with a pan? Or even knee him in the all for being an arrogant jerk?

"Fair point but I just need time to decided what I want and how I feel" Eponine sighed it wasn't the answer she was expecting but he wasn't completely shooting her down. He just doesn't know what he wants she told herself.

"I know deep down inside of you somewhere, you want all of this craziness" she didn't know if it was the alcohol she had drank but she continued to shake her body in front of him with a goofy smile on her face. Whatever the reason for her standing here shaking her body as him is, she's blaming it on the whiskey.

"see what would I do without you in my life" Enjolras grabbed hold of her arm, dragging Eponine towards him as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest.

Eponine sighed happy and content to be in is arms, she wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him back as Enjolras kissed the top of her head, something that took her by surprised as it was always her kissing him and never the other way around. Maybe she's not holding on to false hope anymore.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**Don't worry Eponine isn't giving up just yet, she has a couple more tricks up her sleeve. **_

_**Please leave a review on what you thought of this chapter! **_


	19. Chapter Seventeen

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL. **_

* * *

Eponine jumped at the loud banging on the front door, making her spill a little of her tea onto her chest. She looked around the living room only to notice she was alone which means she'd have to get the door.

Standing up she placed the cup of tea onto the table and wiped the front of her t-shirt down wondering if she should open it or stand back because whoever was on the other side of the door must be determined to knock the door down due to how hard they're banging on it.

Eponine walked over to the door, preparing herself for whoever was stood on the other side, if it was one of the boys and they had forgotten their keys she wouldn't think twice about shouting at them, mainly for scaring the living crap out of her. She pulled the door open, only to come face to face with a small blonde girl dressed head to toe in pink.

"Hello?" Eponine asked as a question as she had never seen the girl before, her first thought when she saw the girl was 'Are they making another legally blonde movie' because the girl in front of her looks like she had just stepped out of the screen.

"Does Alexandre Enjolras live here?" the girl asked staring up at her.

Eponine didn't know if she should laugh or not, a girl has never come banging on their door for Enjolras but there's always a first time. "Depends, did he knock you up?" Eponine decided to have a little fun.

The blonde looked as if she was going to be sick at Eponine's question making her want to laugh even more than she already did. "No, so does he live here?" the blonde asked against looking Eponine up and down.

"Yes he lives here" Eponine wondered if the blonde girl was ever going to tell her what she wanted with Enjolras because a million and one thought were running through her head but none of them seemed right.

For all she knows, this blonde could just be crazy and wanted to date Enjolras. In the past she's had a lot of girls ask her about him in the café; if he's single or if she'll give him there number, maybe now they've taken to coming to the house.

"Oh thank god, I forgot the house number and I knocked on next door and they said they've never heard of him. Do you not talk to your neighbours?" the blonde said pushing past Eponine into the house, dragging a large bright pink suitcase behind her into the house.

"Come on in" Eponine mumbled under her voice as the blonde walked into the living room and fell down onto the sofa.

"You really should talk to your neighbours; they can be helpful at times. Say you run out of sugar, you can't ask someone you've never spoken to before for some" the blonde continued to talk, Eponine bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing.

"I'll go get him" Eponine said thankful for an excuse to leave the girl alone.

"Ok, I'll wait here and see what's on TV" the blonde kicked her feet up onto the coffee table, grabbing the remote from the arm of the sofa as she started flicking through the channels.

Eponine shook her head as she headed up the stairs, whoever this girl is she must be Enjolras's worst nightmare. The girl was loud and said everything that was on her mind from what she could tell, everything Enjolras hated. If anything she is an older female version of Gavroche.

She shook the thought out of her head and held back her laughter as she pushed the door open to Enjolras' bedroom, to see him sat behind his desk like always. The desk covered in books, paper and pens but she didn't expect anything else.

Enjolras snapped his head to look at her, their relationship almost returning to normal since there talk a week ago, he was a little touchier with her but only when they are alone so the other boys can't see them "Do you knock?"

"sorry but you need to come downstairs now" Eponine bit her bottom lip, right now she has never been more thankful that she decided to stay in because she would have kicked herself if she had been out and another of the boys got to witness this. She would happily pay every last bit of money she had to see this because whoever this girl is, she's going to drive Enjolras mad, she could just tell.

"Why what have you done?" Enjolras ran his large hand through his curls.

Eponine didn't know if to be offended that he thought she had done something, after all she's not Gavroche just because she tells him to come downstairs doesn't means she's done anything, she might have let a crazy person into the house but she didn't have a choice when the girl pushed her way into the house.

"There is a pink hurricane downstairs asking for you" Eponine replied wishing she had at least asked the girl her name before she made herself at home.

Enjolras sighed again slamming his book shut before standing up from his desk; he turned to look at Eponine "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret leaving this room?"

Before Eponine could reply to him, Enjolras had already pushed his way through the door and was half way down the stairs. Eponine ran after him, not wanting to miss whatever was going to happen between Enjolras and the blonde. She ran down the stairs catching up to Enjolras as he reached the bottom, Eponine just managed to stop herself before she collided with his back.

"Charlotte?" Enjolras asked the blonde, Eponine couldn't help but sigh knowing Enjolras knew her and she hadn't let a random crazy girl into the house.

"ALI" the blonde screamed jumping up from the sofa and running around the living room as she attacked Enjolras with a bear hug.

Eponine brought her hands up to her mouth to hide her laugh; the look on Enjolras's face was unlike anything she had ever seen before. It was a mixture between, happiness, regret and discomfort. If Eponine knows Enjolras as well as she thinks she does then he's probably already found the closet exit to escape.

"That's so cute, can I use that?" Eponine asked the blonde girl, if Enjolras hated her calling him Enjy then he's going to hate it even more when she calls him Ali.

"Lotte what are you doing here?" Enjolras glared at Eponine, mentally warning her not to call him that before his attention went back to the blonde girl still tangled around him.

"that's no way to greet your sister" the girl replied bring Eponine back into the loop of what was happening and it also explains why Enjolras didn't freak out when she called him Ali where as if anyone else had he would have hit the ceiling.

"This is amazing" Eponine found herself saying as she looked between the two of them. Now she looked closely she could see the resemblance between them. They both had the same eye colour and if the girl's hair was curly instead of straight then she probably would have been able to work it out for herself the that girl is related to Enjolras, but she was too caught up in the thought of a girl asking for Enjolras to notice.

Enjolras managed to untangle himself from his sister as he glared at Eponine, obviously not finding this as amusing as she was. "Are you still here?"

"I'm not going anywhere Ali" Eponine decided to inform him, a smirk dancing on her lips at the glare she received from him "I'm Eponine by the way" she introduced herself to Charlotte as Enjolras never thought to do so.

"It's nice to meet you" the pink hurricane tackled her with a hug almost knocking Eponine off her feet.

"Sorry I'm a hugger" Charlotte untangled herself from Eponine. "You can call me Lotte, everybody else does"

Eponine couldn't help but agree with herself that this is going to be fun; Charlotte is the complete opposite to her brother. She doesn't think twice before tackling you into a hug whereas Enjolras would run the opposite direction to avoid it. She's friendly and looks like she will never stop talking if you gave her the chance and Enjolras is well he's Enjolras's.

"You never answered my question, what are you doing here?" Enjolras showed his disapproval of his sister's sudden arrival in his life.

"Mother tried sending me to that sperm donor we have to call a father and I didn't want to go, so I decided to see come and surprise my big brother instead"

"And you didn't think to call first?" Enjolras ran his hand through his hair.

"Ali that is no way to talk to your sister, she wanted to surprise you and by the look on your face. I think it worked" Eponine decided to speak for the girl, if only to annoy Enjolras more than he already is.

Eponine flopped backwards onto the sofa, looking between the two siblings to see who will speak first. She ignored the look from Enjolras no doubt due to the fact she had called him Ali.

"I like her" Charlotte said jumping onto the sofa next to Eponine as both girls looked up at the marble man.

Eponine started doing a mental calculation as to when Enjolras's head will explode, between her trying to push him to the limit and now the sudden arrival of his lively sisters she knew it wouldn't be long. If life in this house wasn't exciting already it surely is going to be now, once the rest of the boys get back and see Charlotte and them finding out she's Enjolras's sister, his head will explode a lot quicker than if it is just the two of them.

"How did you even get here?" Enjolras sat down on the armchair next to the sofa, his face set like stone showing not emotion at all.

"I took a train and then a taxi from the station to here" Charlotte shot her brother a smile "also you should really get to know your neighbours, they're very friendly"

"Does mother even know you're here?"

"Considering she put me in a taxi to father's house, I'm going to say no"

"And let me guess, you now expect me to call mother and tell her that you are here?" Enjolras shot at his sister, his irritation clearly showing in his tone of voice even if his face was set solid with no emotion at all.

"You are her favourite" Charlotte threw her phone at him as if telling him to do it now.

"And can I ask how long you are planning on staying?" he looked at the large pink suitcase stood in the middle of the room.

"She can stay as long as she liked" Eponine spoke up, she couldn't understand why Enjolras wasn't happy to see his sister, she was his family after all and she couldn't imagine if this was her and Gavroche, she would welcome him with open arms. "It's not like we don't have room, we have a spare bedroom now Marius has moved out and the boys will love her, I know I do"

"Whatever I'm going to go and call Mother and let her know you're here before she worries" Enjolras stood up from the chair throwing Charlotte her phone back "as for you, we'll talk later" he glared at Eponine.

"Can't wait sir" Eponine saluted him, "just don't spank me as hard this time" she decided to play with him a little.

Enjolras shot out of the room faster than a bolt of lightning making the two girls burst out laughing on the sofa. Eponine wished that Charlotte was going to stay for the rest of the summer, not only because it would be nice to have another girl around but also she can use the pink hurricane to get information from about Enjolras. She might even be able to find out why he has issues with women from her that will help her in her quest to win Enjolras and finally make him hers.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**Who likes the idea of bringing Enjolras's lively sister into the mix of crazy?**_


	20. Chapter Eighteen

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL. **_

* * *

"He's not happy is he?" Charlotte turned to look at Eponine once Enjolras had left the room.

"Honestly?" Eponine rolled her head across the back of the sofa until she was looking at the Blonde girl. Charlotte nodded her head yes, looking at Eponine hoping she would tell her she was wrong even though she knew she wasn't. "I have yet to find anything that makes him happy apart from a book or if there is some sort politic crap on the news then he can argue with the TV. You're his sister you should know him better than I do"

"You would think that but I haven't seen him in almost a year, he didn't even come home for Christmas, I tried to call him on his birthday but he never answered. When we were children we used to be really close but now I feel like I hardly know him anymore" Charlotte sighed, Eponine had to hold back at gasp at the thought of Enjolras being close to a female even if it was his sister. If he was close with his sister then what the hell happened to make him what you could call scared of women.

"You used to be close?" Eponine asked unable to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Inseparable but then I turned twelve and everything changed, he started avoiding me" she shrugged but Eponine could tell she knew the reason for him avoiding her but she didn't want to say.

"I'm surprised" Eponine decided just to speak her shock at the thought. "I mean he avoids women now, the last time I saw him with a girl would be when he got really drunk and I had to get rid of her the next morning because of how uncomfortable he looked"

Charlotte laughed at the thought of her brother with a female as she knew about his feeling towards them "I have a feeling I know why but I might be wrong"

"You can tell me later, how about I show you to your room as your brother isn't going to and I'll go talk to him" Eponine jumped up from the sofa not giving the girl a chance to decline the offer as she headed towards the stairs waiting for the blonde to follow.

As much as she wanted to know why Charlotte thought he was afraid of women, she decided she would wait as she didn't want it to look like she was digging for information and it would give her a chance to talk to Enjolras first and to see if he was ok with his sister turning up out of the blue. After all everyone knows Enjolras's feeling about surprises, he's defiantly not a fan on them which was proven on his first birthday they all lived together when they decided to throw him a surprise party and he almost trashed the house.

* * *

"I wouldn't call him a father" Eponine heard Enjolras say as she opened his bedroom door, only to see the marble man pacing with his phone glued to his ear. "Sending money each month does not make him a father"

Noticing how stressed he looked she walked into the room, closing the door behind her and walked over to Enjolras, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and resting her forehead against his back to stop him from pacing.

Eponine couldn't help but smile as she felt him slowly relax against her, a smile stretched at her lips knowing there would have been a time when he would have pushed her away and jumped onto the bed in the ball and slowly rocked back and forth. It was clear to her that she was slowly wearing down his invisible wall when it came to women but it's still partly there.

"Fine, I will return home with her at the end of August mother goodbye" Enjolras ended the call, throwing his phone onto the bed with a loud sigh.

"Are you ok?" Eponine asked to make sure she didn't have to look away anything that is breakable so he can't smash it. Enjolras might seem cool and calm to a lot of people but Eponine knows the temper he had inside and she wasn't in the mood to spend the afternoon clearing up broken glass.

"I'm fine but now I have to go home at the end of August" Enjolras placing his large hands on top of Eponine's.

"You make it sound like it's the end of the world" Eponine laughed into his back.

"It is the end of the world" he unwrapped Eponine's arms from around his waist and sat down at his desk, his legs stretched out in front of him and his arm covering his eyes.

"It's your home, I would jump at the chance to have a home to go home too but this house is all I have. No family waiting for me" Eponine moved so she was sat on his desk bringing her feet up to rest on the edge of the chair between his legs.

"You don't understand" Enjolras removed the arm from over his eyes, placing his hands onto Eponine's legs, looking up at her face.

"Well then explained what I'm missing about having a loving family waiting for you" Eponine shot back at the fact he didn't know how lucky he is to have a family.

All she has is Gavroche and there are times she knows he wishes she wasn't around but in the end they both knows they're stuck with each other whereas Enjolras has a loving family waiting for him and he isn't happy about it.

"She wants me to go home for her garden party" Eponine gave him a look to say she didn't understand what he was talk about or how a garden party has to do with anything. "You don't understand, I've been trying to think of a way to get out of this for months and now Charlotte turns up and I have to go" he sighed shaking his head.

"I'm still missing the bad part over here" Eponine waved her hands in front of his face.

"The bad part is the last garden party I went too. Every one of my mother's friends tried to set me up with their daughters"

Eponine brought her hands up to her mouth trying to hide her laugh. She could only imagine the look on his face as all these girls are paraded under his nose.

"It's not funny; it was the worst day of my life. Ever second there was a different women introducing her daughter to me"

"I'm sorry I know I should laugh but I can't help it. I can only imagine how you felt" she tried keeping a straight face as she spoke, taking his hand into her own as she started playing with his long fingers. "But a part of you must be happy to see your sister again"

"I guess so" Enjolras groaned

"She told me that she missed you and that you were both inseparable growing up but you started to avoid her" Eponine told him wondering if he would tell her why as he's the only one who will really know why.

"There's another two of her at home. Just as lively and pink" he laughed bringing a smile to her face.

"You have more sisters?" she asked surprised. She didn't even know about Charlotte and now he's telling her he had two more sisters. Eponine couldn't help but wonder what else he's been hiding.

"Yes Sofia and Lucie, I'm the eldest and Lotte is the youngest" he told her slouching in his chair a little, relaxing at the feeling of Eponine playing with his fingers. "I think that is why I was closet to Lotte because she is the youngest and I wanted to protect her"

"Makes sense but why did you start avoiding her. I don't understand that?"

"I know it sounds stupid but she wasn't a little girl anymore if you know what I mean" Enjolras looked at Eponine, hoping she wouldn't make him say it.

Eponine shook her head no to say she didn't know what he was trying to say making Enjolras sigh. "I don't understand"

"She started her period" Enjolras cringed as the words left his mouth.

Eponine found herself laughing again at the thought of him avoiding his sister because she started her period but it did also explain why he tried to avoid her each month.

"It's was horrible, all three of them would have their cycles at the same time and they would scare the crap out of me" he glared at her as she continued to laugh.

"Is that why you're no into the whole dating and women thing?" Eponine asked thinking it might be a reason as to why he puts as much distance between himself and women.

"Kind of you all go crazy mad and it'd scary as hell, now can we please change the subject. I really don't like it"

"Fine but you do know it's a part of nature without out it the human race would die out" Eponine decided to remind him while trying not to laugh again at the fact Enjolras is scared of women because of their monthly cycles. Who knew the marble man was scared of nature?

"I really don't like this subject" Enjolras face twisted as he spoke bring a smile to Eponine's face.

"Fine but for future reference, any kind of junk food will get rid of the crazy"

"Thanks for the advice but I don't think I will need it"

"Did you tell me that you thought about children in your future, that's going to involve this whole subject" Enjolras glared at her as if to say drop it making Eponine drop his hand to hold her hands up in defence "As for your parade of girls at this garden party. Talk to Charlotte she might be able to help" she grabbed his hand again and continued to play with his fingers.

"Why would she help me?" he ran his free hand up and down Eponine's leg, from her ankle to her knee and back down again.

"Well you are letting her stay which means she doesn't have to go to your fathers. So she owes you I guess and if you two were as close as you both said then she would want to help you" Eponine shrugged as a shiver ran up her spine at the feeling of Enjolras's hand running up and down her bare leg.

"Fine I'll talk to her" a weak smile appearing on his face.

"And try and be nice, don't demand that she helps you. If you are nice to her then she will help you" Eponine warned knowing how he can just demand something from someone and expect them to do it, for someone who grew up the way he did, you would think he would be politer to people instead of rude like he sometimes can be but that's what make Enjolras who he is "And don't lose your temper if she says now, just use them pretty words of yours to persuade her"

"I know how to be polite" Enjolras snapped back at her.

Eponine dropped his hand as she started at him, he says he knows how to be polite but yet he snapped at her which could be class as rude "Don't get snappy with me" she poked him on the end of his nose. "I'm only trying to help you; this is what I was saying about not losing your temper"

Eponine couldn't help but smile as she watched him roll his eyes at her. At times she can't help but wonder if Gavroche is more mature than Enjolras is. He might act older than he actually is but when it comes down to it, he's still a man with a little boy trapped inside which has been proven by his fear of women.

"Talking of my sister, where is the little devil?" Enjolras asked as Eponine grabbed the large jar of Jelly Beans on his desk, removing the lid as she dropped it onto the desk.

"Unpacking" Eponine replied digging her hand into the jar and pulling a handful out.

"Also can you stop encouraging her, she's bad enough as it is without you encouraging her"

"I'll think about" she shrugged her shoulders. "I like the little look on your face when you're not happy, it makes my day"

"I'll talk to her later"

Eponine nodded swallowing the mouthful of Jelly Beans "Good boy" she threw one at him, watching as he caught it in his mouth.

"I think I'm getting a headache" he massaged the side of his head.

"Don't let Joly hear you say that, he'll at you at the hospital having every test available before you can blink" Eponine replied digging her hand back into the jar. Enjolras laughed nodding his head in agreement

"Please don't eat all my Jelly Beans" Enjolras dug his hand into the jar, pulling out a large handful.

"I make no promises Ali"

"Don't call me that, it's worse than when you call me Enjy" he replied making Eponine shoot him a toothy smile.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**I have no idea where I was going with this chapter when I wrote it... this just sort of happened and it stuck ... random I know. **_

_**I don't know if there will be an update tomorrow but I will try I hardest too **_

_**Please leave a review ... good or bad**_


	21. Chapter Nineteen

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**Read and Review Thanks **_

_**Enjoy **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL. **_

* * *

"Are you at the university as well?" Charlotte asked Eponine as the two girls and Enjolras sat in the living room, Enjolras looking a little happier with his sisters surprised visit but not happy enough to organize a welcome parade.

Eponine shook her head no "I work" she simply replied to the blonde girl.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a stripper" she joked

"Really?" Charlotte asked snapping her head to look at Eponine in amazement.

"They call my treacle" she found herself saying but was also curious as to where she was going with his and how far she could take it.

"Why do they call you treacle?" Charlotte asked getting lost in Eponine's made up crap.

"Because of the way I slid down a pole" she replied looking at Enjolras who almost chock on the orange juice he was drinking make a smirk appear on her lips as he spat in back out all over himself.

"You ok bro?" Charlotte laughed looking at her brother.

"That's how I met Ali" Eponine decided to continue if only to mess with Enjolras. "He came walking in with the other boys who you'll meet later and asked for a private dance and he's not left me alone since. He even forced me to move in here because he couldn't stand the thought of being apart from me"

Eponine looked at Charlotte who jaw had hit the floor before looking at Enjolras who looked like he was about to explode, he glared at her with his finger nails dug into the arms of the chair he sat on making his knuckles white enough to make Eponine want to laugh but managed to hold it back just to see how far she could push this or until he spoke up.

"I had no idea" Charlotte replied shock clear in her tone of voice as she spoke.

"After that first night he sent flowers to the club every day for me, and then he started coming in every night and requesting me" Eponine brought her glass of water to her mouth, taking small drink allowing one of the ice cubes to enter her mouth, crushing it between her teeth as she winked at Enjolras, who looked even more paler than normal.

"We did always say someone would steal his heart, we just never thought it would be a stripper"

"And then he asked me out for dinner about a month later and I couldn't say no as he was my best customer" Eponine shrugged her eyes focused on Enjolras the whole time, only to receive a look back that said 'Stop it'.

"Alexandre Pierre, mother is going to be very shocked to hear this" Charlotte looked at her brother allowing Eponine finally laugh a little knowing she couldn't see her.

"Now if you will excuse me, I really should go and get ready for work" Eponine stood up, placing her glass of water onto the table before walking towards the stairs "Will I see you at the club later, that way I know if I should wear my red or black underwear?" Eponine placed her hand onto Enjolras chest, bending over so she was at the same height as him.

Eponine studded his face noticing the stone look almost as if he'd gone into cardiac arrest in front of her. She winked at him before continuing to the stairs dragging her hand across his chest. She wasn't lying when she said she needed to get ready for work, she did have to work tonight but Charlotte doesn't need to know her real job for now, not until she's finished playing with her brother.

* * *

"YOU DIRTY DOG" Charlotte jumped onto the arm of the chair her brother sat on the second Eponine left the room.

"Lotte, go away" Enjolras replied his eyes still focused on the spot on the sofa Eponine had been sat.

He knows he should tell his sister the truth but she probably wouldn't believe him even if he tried, one thing he does know is he's going to murder Eponine as soon as he gets her alone and he'll make sure she suffers as well. He told her not even two hours ago not to encourage his sister and now she comes out with the tale of her being a stripper and how they met. His sister is right; if their mother heard that tail it could just possibly kill her.

"Actually stay, I want to talk to you" Enjolras grabbed hold of his sister's arm as she tried moving away like he had asked.

"I haven't done anything, whatever you've heard is lies" Charlotte shot back at her brother, a look of panic washing over her face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about but we can discuss that later" Enjolras gave the girl a look that said you've done something and I will find out. Just like when they were children, she would break something and pretend she didn't but he always found out the truth and took the blame for her. "I need your help" he said giving a sister a look at screamed 'Help me'

Charlotte knotted her eyebrows together as she looked at her brother wondering what he could want for her "If I can help"

"When I spoke to our mother, she said you can only stay here as long as I return you home for the garden party. I've been trying to find a way to get out of it for the past month and now because of you I have to go, so you need to help me"

"That's very nice but you still haven't told me what you need help with" she nudged her brother urging him to get to the point.

"I'm getting there, you never was a patient person" Enjolras shook his head nudging his sister back. "You know what these things are like for me"

"I have no idea"

"Please all day it's. Hi have you met my daughter, hi have you met my daughter. I don't need every one of mother's friends trying to set me up with their daughters" Enjolras told his sister hoping she would help him with his.

"And I'm guessing you want my help on making sure that doesn't happen?" she asked resting her below on the back of the chair and her head on her hand.

"Now we're getting somewhere" he rolled his eyes, happy his sister had finally caught up.

"Be nice, you're asking for my help remember" Charlotte hit him across the back of the head.

"You're staying at my house remember"

"Ok fine, what do you want me to do?" Charlotte asked still no fully understanding what her brother is asking her to do.

"We need to come up with something to stop that from happening and ask you got me into this mess, you're going to get me out of it" he replied poking Charlotte's leg over and over again. He knows Eponine told him to be nice when he asked but he didn't care, he's going to make her help him or else he'll personally throw her out of the house.

"Well brother you have come to the right sister for a devious plan like this, Mother isn't going to be happy I overheard her talking to someone about setting you up"

"Setting me up with whom?" Enjolras sighed wanting to know is mother's plan, he wasn't even there yet and he was already being set up and people wonder why he doesn't like women, would you if they boring spoilt girls were pushed in your face at every given opportunity?

"Isabelle, I can't remember her last name" Charlotte shrugged.

"I don't know her" Enjolras tried to think of who his sister is talking about but as far as he can think he doesn't know anybody called Isabelle.

"Yes you do know her, looks like a Ken doll due to the fact she has nothing in the chest area" Charlotte said making her brother screw his face up. "Raven black hair, pencil thin lips about five foot tall and a huge pointy nose which should really come with a safety warning"

"I forgot how cruel you can be at times" Enjolras laughed at his sister description.

"I know everyone can't have my great looks but bro she's pig ugly. I have no idea what mother is thinking"

"Careful or else your head might get to big" Enjolras nudged his sister making her laugh.

It was clear he isn't over the moon with his sister's sudden arrival but he's slowly coming around to the idea of her being here, especially as she is only one of a handful of people who can make him laugh and even if he'd hate to admit it, he is happy he'll get to catch up with her and see what he's missed.

"Don't get me wrong some ugly man can have her but no way is my brother. With her raven black hair that looks like rat tails and your blonde hair it will never look right" Charlotte shook her head, she has never given much thought to her brothers personal life but she knows that this girl isn't right for him "You have the stripper so why do you need a plan?"

"Lotte, Eponine isn't a stripper she was joking. She works at the Café we go too that's how we all met her"

"But you're dating her right; I mean you look so cute together"

"We're friends" Enjolras shot back the words of the elderly women in the restaurant coming back to him as she also said they looked cute together.

"Ali" Charlotte hit his chest hard to get his attention, whereas he just rolled his eyes at the name "I think I have the perfect plan" the blonde girl almost bounced up and down with excitement.

"Do I want to know?" Enjolras asked knowing he will probably end up regretting asking for his sister's help.

"Your answer is right in front of you" Charlotte said making Enjolras knot his eyebrows together in confusion. How is the answer right in front of him? "You really are hopeless, Eponine is your answer"

"How is she the answer?" Enjolras asked wondering what part of this conversation he's missed.

"Hello" Charlotte jumped onto her knee's onto the arm of the chair, grabbing hold of her brothers shoulders so he would look at her "If I mistook you for a couple and I know you better than anyone then mother will as well"

"I don't follow"

"Take Eponine to the party, introduce her to mother as your girlfriend and she'll stop trying to set you up, it's a flawless plan even if I say so myself"

"No way, Eponine is my friend and I will not put her through mother's interrogation and she will not agree to it" Enjolras shook his head, Eponine is one of his close's friends as weird as that is to him to admit to himself and he knows how his mother will treat her, asking her every question under the sun, wanting to know every part of her life and he wasn't going to allow that but he knew he wouldn't have to because Eponine would never agree to do it.

"She will agree, it's either Eponine or have Hi have you met my daughter"

"Lotte no, I don't want mother interrogating her"

"Let's see the party is a month away that gives me plenty of time to get Eponine ready for it. You're letting me stay so let me do this for you. I promise you by the time we get to that party. Eponine will know all the right things to say" Charlotte begged knowing if anyone was going to make this convincing then it would be Eponine, her brother might not see it but there is defiantly chemistry between the two of them.

Enjolras shook his head again "She will never agree"

"You don't know until you use some of that charm you've always had and asked her and if she says not then we can think of something else" she ruffled her brothers hair "Now go and get changed you're all sticky"

Charlotte jumped off the chair and flopped back onto the sofa as Enjolras shook his head and headed for the stairs to change his t-shirt. Could he really ask Eponine to do this for him and if so would his mother believe them?

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**Do you think Eponine should agree to do it or not?**_

_**Please leave a review on your thoughts :) **_


	22. Chapter Twenty

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**Please read and review. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL. **_

* * *

Eponine noticed both Enjolras and Charlotte both of their heads together heads together in a deep conversation.

"WAIT SOMEBODY CALLED SOMEONE, ANYBODY" Grantaire shouted standing up from the chair he was sat on; staring at Enjolras and Charlotte as they slowly approached the table.

"What are you talking about?" Feuilly asked staring up at the drunk wondering if the alcohol had finally killed the last couple of brain cells he had left.

"Enjolras with a girl" Grantaire replied making the whole table look towards them apart from Courfeyrac and Jehan who couldn't stop looking at each other and Gavroche who only had eyes for the large chocolate shake in front of him.

"Not just any girl, a smoking hot girl" Grantaire said as the boys continued to dribble over Charlotte.

"Who's the girl?" Chetta nudged Eponine as they both stood behind the counter watching the boys continue to stare at Charlotte.

"Charlotte, she's Enjolras's sister she just turned up out of the blue earlier and she's staying for a month I think" Eponine informed the red head who looked a little disappointed at the fact it wasn't a juicer story she could gossip about. "I should go over there and give Enjolras some back up, I think he's going to need it"

Walking out from behind the counter, leaving Musichetta to stand behind the counter watching what was going on but she couldn't help but notice the red head was watching Joly more than any of the other boys. Everyone knew about her relationship with both Joly and Bossuet but Eponine couldn't help but feel she liked Joly more.

"Who's the hot girl?" Grantaire asked as soon as Enjolras and Charlotte sat down at the table.

"My sister so stay the fuck away from her" Enjolras glared at the group of boys mentally undressing his sister with their eyes.

"Language" Eponine hit him on the head with her small note pad, motioning to Gavroche with her head. It's not like he hadn't heard it before from their parents and most of the boys but she can try and stop them from using such language around him. "So what can I get you?" she looked at Charlotte.

"I'll have"

"I know what you have" Eponine cut Enjolras off, he comes in here enough and orders the same thing so she would know.

"I'll have a tea please" Charlotte replied, Eponine nodded her head sliding her pad back into the small pocket on her apron knowing she would remember a tea and didn't need to write it down.

"Ponine can I have another shake?" Gavroche asked as she walked away from the table.

Eponine looked over her shoulder at Gavroche whose mouth was back around the straw in the shake he had almost finished "You've already had three"

"PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP" he shouted at her with a smile showing off his teeth.

Eponine sighed "Fine but then I'm cutting you off" with one last look at her brother she walked back to the counter to prepare their drinks.

"Make sure there is a cherry on the top" she heard Gavroche say making her roll her eyes at him.

She knows she should have said no to him but he's already heard enough of that through his short life from their parents and she always finds herself unable to say no to him because when he's happy she's happy and if a chocolate shake with a cherry on top makes him happy then so be it.

"She's pretty" Chetta said as soon as Eponine stepped behind the counter.

"Yes she is" Eponine agreed looking over her shoulder at the blonde girl.

"Do you think Joly likes her?" Eponine sighed leaning on the counter next to the red head as they both looked over towards the table where there friends sat.

"Don't be stupid" Eponine tried to reassure her, the last thing she needed was a jealous Chetta running around the place. "He's crazy about you; I don't think he likes the idea of sharing you with Bossuet too much, never mind him looking at another girl. His eyes are firmly set on your crazy ass" Eponine patted her on the back before turning back around to finish making the drinks.

* * *

Enjolras sat debating in his head if he should ask Eponine to help him or not. The worst that can happen is she says no and then he'll just have to think of something else well Charlotte will have to think of something else because this sort of thing isn't really his specialty.

He sat and watched as she walked over to the table, placing his drink in front of him with a small smile, doing the same to Charlotte before walking around the table to Gavroche placing his shake onto the table and ruffling his hair much to his disapproval which he showed by hitting her hand away from him, causing Eponine to laugh.

"Is that her son?" Charlotte whispered into his ear.

With a small laugh he turned to look at her "Little brother, he lives with us as well"

"Why doesn't he live with his parents?"

Again Enjolras wanted to laugh knowing the story about what happened and what kind of parents they have, it was clear Gavroche was better with the bunch of idea's who he currently lives with than them " They left the country, leaving him behind and he somehow found Eponine and now she looks after him. You'll learn quickly that Eponine will do anything for him and gives him anything"

"Talking of Eponine, get over there and ask her" Charlotte nudged him.

"I can't ask her here" Enjolras shook his head, he wasn't going to ask her to pretend to be his girlfriend for a weekend with all the other boys around, if she was to say no then that would just be embarrassing.

"If you don't I will" The small blonde threatened and we both know how mean I can be she smirked motioning towards Eponine who was stood behind the counter.

Enjolras sighed standing up as she slowly walked over towards the counter, silently praying that he didn't make a fool out of himself in front of everyone. Before he knew it he was stood in front of the counter looking at Eponine.

"Can I talk to you" he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Is there something wrong with your drink?"

"No I just need to talk to you" he replied noticing the crazy red head stood next to her, looking between them both as if she was watching the tennis. "Alone"

"Oh don't mind me, continue" Chetta motioned between them with her hand.

"I do mind you so butt out or else I'll tell Joly I saw some mold growing back here" Enjolras threatened knowing Joly would have the placed closed in a matter of seconds and would have everyone sat on the street outside, looking to see if anything is wrong with them.

"Come on" Eponine walked out from behind the counter, grabbing Enjolras's arm and dragging him away from the crazy red head before she kills him. "This time it better involve a ring" she joked remembering the last time he wanted to talk to her; they ended up in a restaurant and an elderly couple thinking he was asking her to marry him.

Enjolras shook his head as she sat down on an empty table away from everyone else in the café she watched as Enjolras slowly slid into the chair opposite her, his nervous behaviour showing once again. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"The thing is" Enjolras started staring down at his hands "This is going to be awkward"

"If this is about sex or women can't you buy a book" Eponine asked making him snap his head up to look at her.

"This isn't about that and I know all about sex if you must know"

"You said it was awkward and that is an awkward thing I could think of to have a conversation with you about" Eponine defended herself; she could talk to him about anything other than sex because that is just too awkward for her.

"Ok the thing is, you know how I have to attend this garden party of my mother's?" he paused looking at Eponine again, she nodded her head for him to continue " and I've told you about my mother's friends are always trying to set me up with their daughter, well Charlotte has come up with a plan"

"And you wanted to tell me your plan?" Eponine asked wondering why he was telling her this; surely this was between him and his family, so why did he need to talk to her?

"Sort of, the thing is her plan involves you" Enjolras scratched the back of his neck again

Eponine snapped her head to look at him hearing that their plan involves her, "You defiantly have my attention now" she said wondering what their plan could be, as long as it didn't avoid her putting him in the hospital so he can't attend then she might be open to the idea. If it is to do with putting him in the hospital then he should really be speaking to Musichetta because she would be more than happy to do it, she thought to herself.

"You see her plan is for me to take you back home with me and introduce you to my mother as my girlfriend so none of her friends or my mother herself will not try and set me up"

"No way" Eponine violently shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't do that"

"Why" Enjolras looked up from his hands again. "I'll be honest I wasn't overly excited about the plan either but it will work"

"I can't do it, we're from totally different classes and I wouldn't fit in. I'm sorry I want to help but I can't" Eponine felt guilty by saying no but she wouldn't fit in with his family and his mother's friends. He's from a totally different work compared to her and she would stand out a mile.

"Like I said I wasn't overly excited about this plan but it will work and as I only friends with you, Cosette and the crazy red head. You are my only option. My mother would never believe I was in a relationship with either of them, Marius would never allow me to take Cosette plus she looks like she'll break if anyone was to sneeze on her and if I took the crazy red head then I would break, literally I would break every bone in my body. Charlotte has already offered to help to get you ready to face my mother" Enjolras found himself begging her.

This wouldn't be his ideal plan, his ideal plan would involve him not going at all but he knows he has to go if only for Charlotte and Eponine is his only option.

"I really want to help you" Eponine reached across the table and took his hands into her own. "How about this, I think about it and once I'm done here and got Gav into the bath and into bed we can talk then without everyone looking at us" she replied motioning to their table of friends, each one of them looking in their direction.

"Please just think about it, you would be helping me out and I would owe you big" Enjolras gave her a small smile before standing up and walking back over to join everyone else as she went back behind the counter to join Musichetta and no doubt get a grilling about what he wanted to talk to her about.

Looking over at the table she caught made eye contact with Enjolras who looked away quickly and to Charlotte who was asking him something. Right now she wished he would have asked her about sex instead. She wanted to help him but she couldn't, not when everyone will look down their noses at her because she wasn't from a high class or from money. More importantly she did know if she would be able to pretend to be his girlfriend as that would only play with her feels and Enjolras should have realized that but Eponine knew he would have never thought about something like that when he asked.

* * *

"Hey Gavroche come here" Enjolras motioned to the little boy with his hand. Gavroche jumped down from the chair he was sat on and skipped around the table to Enjolras who picked the boy up, sitting him on his lap.

"What can I do for you?" the boys smiled up at him, knowing he was going to get something I return for whatever Enjolras wanted him to do, like he always does and unlike the other boys he gets a lot more from Enjolras, well apart from Grantaire but that's only because he's drunk and doesn't really know what he's agreeing to.

"When Ponine had finished work she's going to take you home for a bath and to put you to bed, if I give you twenty euro will you do it without a fuss?" he asked knowing Gavroche will put up a fight so he doesn't have too which means it could take all night and this wait alone was killing him without having to wait until she's finished with Gavroche to talk to her.

Gavroche narrowed his eyes as he looked at the marble man's face "Why do you want me to do that?"

"Because I need to talk to her" he shrugged knowing it was better not to tall Gavroche what about, mainly because he wouldn't understand.

"Twenty euro's and another shake and you have yourself a deal" Gavroche smiled knowing he could work this in his favour and get as much as he wanted knowing Enjolras would give it to him.

Enjolras looked at Gavroche, his turn to narrow his eyes at the boy "But Eponine said no more"

"If you want me to do as you asked then you will make it happen" Gavroche smiled, the smile Enjolras knew too well. It was his I'm winning smile.

"You scare me at times" Enjolras shook his head at Gavroche while motioning to Eponine to come over.

They both sat and watched as Eponine walked over to the table, looking between them both suspiciously she knew they're up to something but what is was she didn't know yet but like always she will find out.

"How can I help you?" She asked still looking at them both trying to figure out what they're up too.

"Can I get a chocolate shake?" Enjolras smiled at her. Now she defiantly knew they're up to something, in the four years Enjolras had been coming here he has never ordered a chocolate shake and now Gavroche was sat on his lap, something that she's never seen before.

"Since when do you drink shakes?" she asked looking mostly at Enjolras than her little brother.

"well I've seen Gav drink them all the time and thought I would try one, they must be good if they're like the only thing he drinks" the blonde man shrugged the same smile on his face.

"Coming right up" she smiled a plan forming in her head as she walked back over to the counter.

"Told you that you would find away" Gavroche hi fived him a large proud smile on his face due to the fact he was getting another shake instead of orange juice that Eponine had made him drink.

"You're still a little devil" Enjolras shifted the boy on his lap to make it more comfortable for himself.

"Here you go" Eponine arrived out of nowhere placing the shake onto the table before turning away.

The second her back turned, Gavroche took the straw into his mouth taking a large sip only to spit the drink back into the glass. "Ponine this is horrible" Gavroche blurted out, only to slap his hands over his mouth realizing what he had done.

"I knew it" Eponine marched back over to the table glaring at Enjolras "I've seen Gavroche drink them all the time and thought I would try one" she mimicked Enjolras voice.

"You knew it was for him?" Enjolras scratched the back of his neck a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I wasn't born yesterday, you've been coming here for four years and you've ordered the same drink every day and the fact he's sat on your lap means you're up to something" Eponine smirked proud of herself for realizing they were up to something. "I don't know why you did it but I will find out" she pointed her finger between the two of them.

"What did you put in it?" Gavroche asked lifting the glass in front of his face, knotting his eyebrows together as he looked at it.

"I just put a handful of salt into it. You can't fool your sister little brother" she ruffled his hair making his cross his arms over his chest in defeat.

"I thought it was too easy" he groaned.

"Whereas for you" Eponine pointed her finger at Enjolras. "I will deal with you later"

Swiping the glass off the table, she walked back over to the counter with a proud smile on her face; they really must have thought she was born yesterday to fall for that.

"I changed my mind; you can now buy me a shake every day for a month"

"Fine" Enjolras sighed knowing he wasn't getting out of it. "Now go before I changed my mind, you can see me in the morning for your money"

With that Gavroche jumped down from his lap and ran back over to Courfeyrac, jumping back onto his lap.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**Do you think Eponine should do it or not?**_

_**What do you want to happen between them?**_

_**Please feel free to leave a review … good or bad. It's your reviews that make me want to write. **_


	23. Chapter Twenty - One

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**Sorry I never posted a chapter yesterday ... I fell asleep before I could post it but I hope this chapter makes up for it. **_

_**Please read and review. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL. **_

* * *

Eponine crept out of Gavroche room leaving him to sleep. For once she didn't have a battle on her hands to get him onto bed or even the bathroom which is new for her and she couldn't help but wish it was that easy all the time, she quietly closed the bedroom door not to wake him and walked down the hallway to Enjolras's room so they could talk about his plan.

She reached Enjolras room and walked straight in only to see him sat at his desk once again, why he has a bed she'll never know apart from the one time she woke up in bed with him, she's never seen him use it that often. Surprised at the fact he didn't have a book in front of him instead he had his laptop open and was staring at the screen, what surprised her most was that he had nothing on apart from a pair of shorts.

'He's trying to kill me' she thought to herself as she looked at him.

"Let's talk" she walked over to him, closing his laptop and moving to the edge of his desk so she could sit down on top of it once again, placing her feet onto the edge of the chair between his legs. "How come, almost every time we have a conversation we're sat like this?"

"I guess it's our thing" she smiled at her, leaning back in his chair and placing his hand behind his head.

"We don't have a thing" she shook her head, rolling her eyes at him.

"Maybe we should" He winked, a smirk dancing on his lips.

Eponine couldn't help but wonder if Grantaire had slipped something into one of his drinks because the person sat in front of her wasn't the Enjolras she knew, he was never like this well to the best of her knowledge he wasn't ever like this.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Eponine crossed her legs, pouted her lips and narrowed her eyes at him, if he was then she isn't complaining as she kind of liked this version of him.

"Why do you like it?"

"Have you been drinking?" she asked needing to know if he had in fact been drinking or if someone had abducted the real Enjolras and replaced him with the one in front of him. If so then she would need to call the police.

"No"

"Hmmm" she hummed tapping her chin "I need you to think carefully, has anyone given you a pill and told you to take it?" she decided to make sure he wasn't on any kind of drugs.

"if you're asking if I have taken drugs then no I haven't" his hands grabbing hold of her ankles and uncrossing her legs, placing both of her feet back onto the chair between his legs.

"Whatever, can we talk about this plan of yours but first can you put a shirt on because all off this" she said moving her hands around an inch in front of his toned chest "Is very distracting"

What she really wanted to do was just touch him, to fun her fingers over the pale, soft white skin or even sink her teeth into it but decided against doing so.

"I'm good as I am thank you but we talk about my sister's plan" he smirked, Eponine wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose, trying to tease her but if not then he defiantly was teasing her.

'I'd prefer to jump on you and have hot rough sex' the voice in her head spoke, Eponine was sure her cheek turned red at the thought.

"How about we start with you telling me why you don't want to do it, it is only a weekend after all?"

"A weekend, I thought it was on day"

"Did I forget to mention that?" He asked. Eponine nodded her head yes, giving him a look that said obviously. "We would travel on Saturday and spend the night at my mothers and the garden party is Sunday afternoon"

"You really should have mentioned all of this before" Eponine shook her head, what would she have done if she agreed to do it without all of this new information. When he asked she thought it was just one afternoon.

"Sorry, it slipped my mind" Enjolras looked up at her, placing his hands back behind his head.

"I'm still not sure about this"

"I'll pay you if you want me too" Enjolras offered which made Eponine want to slap him.

"I'm not an escort you can't just buy me for the weekend" she shot back at him; the last thing she wanted was for him to pay her to do it. That would make it even more awkward than it was already going to be. She wanted nothing more than to knock some sense into him, more importantly she wanted to know what he was thinking when he even thought to say that.

"Sorry, it's just I really need help, so tell me why you don't want to do this"

"How long have you got?" Eponine raised her eyebrow at him. "How about because I don't want a bunch of upper class snobs looking down their noses at me. I have Gav to look after and I have work if that's not enough I have more"

"The boys will watch Gav for a weekend, he'll love it. Chetta will give you a weekend off I'm sure and as for the other thing. No one will look down their noses at you because I'll make sure of it. Lotte has already offered to help you with my mother and as long as you both get along then everyone else will be nice to you"

"You think I'm going to leave Gav here for a whole weekend with the boys. I do want him alive come Monday" she allowed the boys to look after him for the odd night but not a whole weekend, she'll either come back and he'll have diabetes or even worse he'll be dead.

"Then ask Chetta to watch him or even Cosette either will do it" Enjolras shrugged sitting forwards again, placing his chin onto Eponine's legs with a smile on his face.

Eponine sighed running her hand through her hair, she did want to help him because he is her friend but can she take a whole weekend of people judging her for not being from a high class like Enjolras is?

She knows that if she was to ever date Enjolras for real then she would have to meet his family as some point so why shouldn't she not just do it now while they're not dating? If she 'fake dated' him them it could show him what it would be like to date her and he might finally see what he wants between them.

As all the different thoughts ran through her head, she noticed most of them were positive instead of negative which made her want to say yes but did she want to lie to his family?

"You do understand that this will mean that I will have to touching you and possibly even kissing you?" Eponine looked at him wanting to make sure he knew what he was getting himself into.

She knew it wouldn't be hard for her to pretend as she does have feeling for him but as she doesn't know how he feels yet, she wanted to make sure he would be ok with it they couldn't just turn up at his mother's house and show no affection for each other, that would be to obvious that they are not together because what young couple doesn't show affection towards each other even if one half of the said couple is Enjolras.

"I'm aware" he shrugged as if he didn't care.

"I know I'm going to regret this" Eponine sighed looking down at the blonde man in front of her "If you can persuade Chetta to give me the weekend off and to look after Gav then I'll do it. Now stand up" she slid off the desk so she was standing in front of them.

Eponine couldn't help but notice the large smile on his face as he realized what she had said. He slowly stood up in front of her "Thank you, I owe you big time but why am I stood up?"

"Because if Charlotte is going to help me with your mother then I'm going to help you" she smiled up at him.

"Help with what?"

"Touch me" Eponine stared into his eyes.

A look of horror took over Enjolras once happy face making Eponine roll her eyes at him. She did tell him they would have to touch each other and she didn't want the first time I happened to be in front of his mother, he had to get used to it before then if they were going to be convincing.

"Wh..What?" Enjolras stuttered.

"Touch me; you're going to have to touch me in front of your mother so touch me"

Enjolras slowly lifted his hand from his side and reached out towards her, his hand shaking more the closer he got her.

"see you're shaking, if we're sat the stage of dating where we're meeting the parents you will be used to touching me" Eponine informed him knowing if his hands started to shake around his mother then she would notice something was wrong.

"I'm nervous; I've never really touched you before"

"Exactly that is why we're doing this because you can't be shaky in front of your mother" she gave him a sympathetic smile knowing how he must feel. "How about we start with something easier, hold my hand" She held out her hand towards him.

Slowly Enjolras placing his shaky hand in Eponine's, his long slender fingers lacing with her own. Eponine slowly locked her hand around his, allowing her finger tips to rest again the back of his hand as Enjolras copied her.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Eponine reassured him with a small smile. "Next you need to hug me" she reluctantly removed her hand from his as she stood waiting for him to hug her.

She regretted right away telling him to hug her as she realized he didn't have a shirt on before she could tell him not to, one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders and the other around her waist pulling her into him. Eponine's cheek made contact with the bare skin of his hard chest making automatically wrap her arms around his waist, holding him closer to her. She slowly closed her eyes as Enjolras placed his chin onto the top of her head holding each other close.

"You need to relax" Eponine told him as she could feel how tense he was against her. She knows this isn't the first time she's rested her head against his bare chest but the last time she was hung over and tired, now she felt in a trance, a part of her never wanting it to end.

Slowly she felt him melt in her arms making the corners of her lips turn upwards slightly. She had spent many days and even nights dreaming that this would happen, ok the circumstances were a lot different to what they are now but it's still one of her dreams coming true, feeling him hold her.

"Kiss me" she blurted out, wanting to rip of her own leg only so she could kick herself with it.

She felt Enjolras tense in her arms again and wanted to kick herself even more. In her mind everything was perfect and she had to go and ruin it like she always did.

"Are you being serious?" he asked pulling away from her slightly to look at her face.

Eponine panicked not knowing if she should say yes or no that she was joking. If anything she wanted to turn the clock back thirty seconds so this never happened. "You're going to have to kiss me in front of your mother and do you really want the first time you kiss me to be in front of her?" Eponine saved herself, knowing it was a good enough reason for him to kiss her, well the best reason she could coming up with. It's not like she can tell him that she really wanted him to kiss her as if their friendship hadn't suffered enough when she decided to admit her feeling towards him.

Enjolras slowly removed his arm from around her shoulder and cupped Eponine's cheek with his large shaky hand. Eponine couldn't help but feel nervous, this would be the first time there lips have ever met as she wasn't counting the accident that happened in the park. Enjolras dipped his head as his lips inched closer to hers until they finally met.

After getting over the shock of feeling his lips on her, Eponine slowly started to kiss him back as their lips moved in sync with the others. The kiss that started off soft quickly became fierce as Enjolras pulled Eponine closer to him by her waist, adding more pressure into the kiss which she matched. Removing her arms from around Enjolras's waist, she moved them to his neck and then quickly into his hair as she knotted her fingers in his golden curls.

Eponine gasped as she felt Enjolras push her backwards until the back of her thighs made contact with his desk, his body pressed against hers trapping her there. Taking the opportunity Enjolras slipped his tongue into her mouth making her want to gasp again as she wasn't expecting it. When she told him to kiss her she never expected this but she's not going to say she's not happy about it. She just wished no one walks into the room to disturb them as she didn't want it to end and she also didn't want to explain what was happening to anyone.

Enjolras slipped his hands down her back to her ass slowly picked her up and placing her down on the edge of his desk, he pushing himself between her legs as Eponine wasted no time in clamping her legs around his waist pulling his hips onto her as her fingers continued to play with his soft curls.

Pulling away from each other, their eyes met as they started at each other. "Wow" Eponine panted bring her hand up to touch her lips, noticing the smile on Enjolras's. She couldn't ignore the butterflies in her stomach; it's as if someone had lifted a net and released a million butterflies into her stomach. She wasn't expecting any of this to happen, her plan was to walk into the room and tell him that she couldn't do it, not agree to do it and then kiss him.

"Agreed" Enjolras replied before his lips capturing Eponine's again. His hand that remanded on her ass pushed her hips onto his harder.

* * *

_**What did you think good or bad?**_

_**I know a lot of people were waiting for this to happen so there you go. I hope you are happy now. **_

_**Please feel free to leave a review good or bad. **_


	24. Chapter Twenty - Two

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**Please read and review. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL. **_

* * *

"I KNEW YOU WOULD SAY YES" the door to Eponine's bedroom swung wide opened as Charlotte skipped into her room, jumping on the bed.

"Unless you've noticed, I'm sleeping here" Eponine mumbled back wanting nothing more than to kick the blonde girl off her bed and go back to sleep but she knew that wasn't happening as she couldn't be mean to her, even though at she wished she never told Enjolras to be nice to her. Not when she's barging into her room and waking her up.

She didn't get to bed until after two in the morning, it would have been later but she managed to drag herself away from Enjolras before she took advantage of the fact he was being more open with her. She would have been more than happy to push him onto his bed and take full advantage of him but knew it wouldn't be a good idea as that could have just pushed him away from her when she's finally getting closer to him, he is finally in her reach and she doesn't want to push him away. Instead she spent the best part of two hours getting to know him from the waist up, her hands running over his soft skin then she finally managed to walk away from him.

"Well you're awake now" the blonde bounced on her bed.

Eponine sat up and wiped her eyes while reading the time off the clock next to the bed to see it was only 9:15am. She glared at the blonde girl wondering if anyone would notice if she went missing because she would be more than happy to kill her but she couldn't do that as she needed her help if she was going to attend this garden party with Enjolras and convince everyone they are a couple.

"Can I help you with something?" Eponine asked hugging her pillow to her chest.

"I knew you would say yes" Charlotte smiled at her and Eponine couldn't help but wonder if she's ever anything other than preppy or talkative because in the time she's been here this is the only side she has seen to her.

Eponine glared at the blonde girl "Did you really just wake me up to tell me that?"

"You like my brother that is why you're helping him" Charlotte told Eponine instead of asking her if that was the reason. Eponine couldn't help but wonder is she was that obvious but if she was that obvious that she liked Enjolras than she wouldn't have had to tell him than again she probably still would have because like she said to him, he sees the full picture but misses the finer details.

"He's my friend so I want to help him" Eponine shrugged not knowing if she could talk to Charlotte about her feeling towards Enjolras.

"Please you like him and if it helps he likes you too" Charlotte replied making Eponine snap her head to look at the blonde, it's time like this she's thankful she didn't throw the blonde out of her room. "He might not know it yet but he does like you and I should know. When I suggested he asks you to help, he got really defensive over you because he didn't want our mother scaring you. He said it's because you are his friend, just like you said he was yours but there's more there"

Eponine allowed a small sarcastic laugh to escape her as she shook her head. "Trust me we'll only ever be friends" she stated even if she wasn't sure about that, not after last night that is.

If anything last night just complicated things between them. Was he only doing it because he knew he might have to kiss her at the garden party or did he have feeling for her?

"I saw it between you both before I even suggested this plan. When the tree of us sat downstairs when I arrived, I noticed you both looking at each other. The reason I suggested this plan is to make you closer. He likes you but he will not admit to himself. Yet" Charlotte smirked a look taking over her face which Eponine had seen many times from Gavroche when's he's planning something he should be.

"Should I be worried?" Eponine asked wanting to wrap herself up in the blankets on her bed and hide from the blonde.

"What have you got to be worried about, I will make my brother see how mad he is about you" the smirk remained on the blonde's face, scaring Eponine even more than it is.

"I'm scared now" Eponine mumbled to herself, hugging her pillow tighter against her chest while making a mental note to talk to Enjolras about the crazy blonde.

"There's no need to be scared, I can assure you he will be yours before he goes back to school" Charlotte moved so she was leaning against the headboard next to Eponine.

"Well good luck with that, I'm going back to bed" Eponine lay back down with her back to the blonde "The door is over there" she pointed over her shoulder at the door.

"Come on we both want the same thing" Charlotte ripped the pillow from under Eponine's head, hitting her with it.

Eponine sighed turning over to look at the blonde knowing she wasn't going to leave "And that would be what?"

"We both want him to be happy and I know the person to make him happy will be you"

"You're not going to leave are you?" Eponine asked wanting to confirm what she already knows to be true. Charlotte shook her head no, a large smile on her face. "Thought so, one second"

Eponine rolled out of bed and walked out of her bedroom and stormed down the hallway to Enjolras roof. Pushing the door open she walked into the bedroom to see Enjolras a sleep on the bed.

'So he does use the bed' The voice in her head said as Eponine slammed the door shut making Enjolras jump awake, slowly lifting his head off the pillow to look over his shoulder at her.

"I'm sleeping" he mumbled as his head hit the pillow again.

"So was I" Eponine replied jumping onto the bed next to him.

Enjolras rolled on his side to look at her "and you decided to wake me up because you woke up?" his voice thick with sleep, his eyes slowly drifting back closed before he snapped them open again.

"No, I wanted to tell you there is a blonde girl in my bedroom who looks a little like you who woke me up and now refuses to leave" Eponine poked his cheek noticing he was fall back asleep.

"I fail to see how that is my problem" Enjolras mumbled half asleep.

"Your sister, your problem" Eponine replied climbing under the sheet next to him.

"What are you doing?" Enjolras opened one eye to look at her.

"Like I said there is a blonde hurricane in my bedroom and I want to sleep" she made herself comfortable next to him.

It's clear she wasn't going to get any sleep with Charlotte in her bedroom so she's taking what she can and if that means sharing with Enjolras then she didn't care.

"EPONINE" she heard Charlotte shout.

She groaned pulling the sheet up over her head "Tell her I've disappeared" she mumbled

"And when she comes in here what do I tell her the lump next to me is?" Enjolras asked lifting the sheets up to look at her.

"I am not a lump" Eponine hit his chest making Enjolras laugh.

"There you are, it's rude to walk away from someone when they are talking to you" she heard Charlotte's voice but decided to stay under the sheets hoping she wouldn't see her.

"It's also rude to wake someone when they're sleeping" she mumbled loud enough for Enjolras to hear but not his crazy ass sister.

"Lotte out, I'm trying to sleep" She heard Enjolras demand and was surprised when he didn't order her to leave but instead allowed her into his bed.

"Fine but remember kids, use a condom as much as I want adorable nieces and nephew, I think I'm too young for that yet"

Eponine noticed Enjolras body stiffen next to her as she brought her hands up to her mouth to hid her laugh. The sound of the bedroom door closing notified her that Charlotte had left allowing her to remove the sheets from covering her face.

"Sure she listens to you but I tell her to leave she decide to make herself comfortable on my bed"

"Can I go back to sleep now or is there something else you want to complain about?" Enjolras hugged the pillow under his head, looking at Eponine through half open eyes.

"No but I would like to say, damn this bed is comfortable" she bounced up and down noticing how soft and springy it is.

'If you were to have sex in this bed then the bed would do most of the work' the voice in her head spoke as she continued to bounce up and down.

"Have you finished flapping around like a fish out of water?" Enjolras laughed placing his arm over her stomach to stop her from bouncing again. "If not then I will be more than happy to kick you out as well"

"Can I ask you a question?" Eponine turn onto her side, propping her head up on her elbow. Enjolras nodded his head yes for her to continue. "How many girls have actually been in this bed?" she couldn't help but wonder how many there could have been.

"Two, well three now if you count yourself" he mumbled back, his arm tightening around her waist. "I'm going to go back to sleep now so stop talking"

Eponine sighed and lay down facing him, studying his face as she slowly drifted back to sleep. She couldn't help but notice how long his eyelashes are as they sat against his cheeks, his mouth slightly open with his lips pouted. She couldn't help but reach out towards him to run her index finger up and down his strong jawline, feeling the little bit of stubble that had grown,Unable not to notice the small smile that took over his lips.

He really was beautiful, if she could even call him beautiful maybe handsome instead. Unlike when he's awake his face looked relax and his body next to hers felt even more relax, whereas when he's awake his face is set hard like marble and is unable to read but now Eponine can see everything he's thinking but most importantly she can see he's not rigid with fear at her touch and she couldn't help but smile.

"That's not sleeping" Enjolras mumbled making Eponine jump as she thought he was asleep.

"Sorry" Eponine reluctantly pulled her hand away. "You just look really peaceful when you sleep" she found herself smiling.

"I didn't tell you to stop" Enjolras opened one eye to peak at her, pulling her closer with the arm around her waist.

Eponine exhaled slowly as she placed her finger back onto his jaw and slowly started moving upwards and back down, see the small smile appear back on Enjolras's face.

"That feels good" his fingers slowly started drawing random shapes onto a bare patch of skin on her back where her t-shirt had risen upwards.

"We need to talk" Eponine sighed.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"Last night for a start"

Enjolras sighed leaning forwards to press his lips against Eponine's forehead whispering "Later" before slowly moving his head back to his pillow.

* * *

_**What did you think? Good or bad?**_

_**Please leave a review. **_


	25. Chapter Twenty - Three

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**Please read and review. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL. **_

* * *

Enjolras couldn't help but feel disappointed when he woke up alone, Eponine was no longer at his side and he found himself frowning. Looking at the clock he was shocked to see it had already gone midday, he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept in this late, he did realized that he had the best sleep he'd after in the last four hours and couldn't help but wonder if it was to do with Eponine being at his side.

Brushing the curls out of his face he rolled out of bed and left his bedroom, heading towards Eponine's hoping she was in there as she was right, they needed to talk about last night. When she told him to kiss her, he was shocked at first but then once he'd done it he never wanted it to stop.

Opening the door to her bedroom, he saw her sat on the edge of the bed tying the laces on her shoes. Eponine's head snapped up at the sound of the door opening as she spotted him stood in the doorway and gave him a small smile before going back to tying her laces.

"You said we needed to talk" Enjolras said rubbing the back of his neck as he stepped onto the room, closing the door behind him.

Eponine sighed standing up from the bed and running her hands over the front of her t-shirt to straighten it out "I need to know if you have any feeling towards me, I know I said I would wait until you're ready but after last night I can't help but notice the mixed signals"

"What do you mean by mixed signals?" Enjolras leant against the door, sliding his hands into the pockets on his shorts.

"One minute you make me think you have feeling towards me because you're open with me then the next you're pushing me away, you won't look at me and if I try and get close to you then you walk away"

"I'm sorry"

"I don't want you to be sorry, I just need to know if I'm wasting my time by waiting" she told him, she knew she was being fooling by sitting around and hoping he'll come to her and declare his love for her. This isn't a movie after all and things like that don't happen in reality but she's sick of the mixed signals and wanted to know.

"Sorry" Enjolras mumbled looking down at his feet like a child who has just been told off by their mother.

"Will you stop saying sorry" Eponine cut him off, if all he was going to say is sorry then this conversation isn't going to go anywhere. At times she wondered how messed up she was to fall for a guy who is clueless about relationships, why couldn't she fall for someone who will turn their head just to look at a woman talk down the street and not a someone who only looks at woman who are in black and white inside a book.

"I don't know what you what me to say" Enjolras looked back up at her, hoping she would help him with the words he couldn't find.

"I want you to tell me if I am wasting my time. I want you to tell me if you have any feeling towards me other than a friend. I just want you to say anything" she threw her arms up into the air, her annoyance at him breaking out to the surface. What she really want to do was rip his head off his shoulder and cut it open to see what was going on inside but she couldn't do that so her only option is to ask him.

"I don't know all this feeling stuff is new to me. I don't know what is real and what isn't" taking three large strides he stood In front of her. "Believe it or not, for the first time in my life I don't know what to say and I don't know what I want"

"You kissed me; you must have some idea of what you want" Eponine looked into his blue eyes hoping to see something that would give her the answer she is searching for.

"You told me to kiss you" Enjolras shot back at her, his own blue eyes looking back into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes a peck, not whatever the hell that was last night, fucking hell Enjy I was seconds away from ripping you clothes off" Eponine brushed the hair out of her face shaking her head at the blonde man in front of her. "If I told you to jump out of that window would you do it?" she asked pointing to the window on the opposite side of the room to them.

"Why would I jump out of the window, that's would be stupid" he looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Well I told you to do it, just like I told you to kiss me last night"

"That's different" Enjolras shot back the second Eponine had stopped talking. He took a step closer towards her, closing the small gap between them.

"How is it different?" Eponine placed her hands onto her hips glaring at him.

"I don't know, it just is different. I'm confused"

"I know why it's different" a smirk replacing the glare.

"Enlighten me" a smirk appeared on his face as his hands moved to his hips mimicking Eponine.

"It's different because a part of you wanted to kiss me but you will not allow yourself to admit that it's true"

The smirk dropped from Enjolras's face and his shoulder slumped as Eponine's words set in, was she right? Did he want to kiss her but doesn't want to admit it to himself? The room fell into silence as Enjolras thought about what she had said and Eponine stood waiting for a reply, something she knew would be him denying what she said to be true.

"You know what" Eponine broke the silence making Enjolras look back up at her. "I'm done, I'm not going to sit around and wait any longer. I'm going to ask Chetta is I can move in with her until I find somewhere else to live because I can't be around you anymore. It just hurts too much. Don't worry I'll still help you with your mother but after that I don't know anymore" Eponine finally decided to give up, she wasn't going to sit around any longer and wait, she's been doing it to long and if Enjolras wants to keep denying everything then he can but she's not going to sit and watch it happen anymore.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I said I would meet your sister" Eponine pushed past him, her shoulder making contact with his arm as she did so. She took on last glace at him, noticing his head down as if he was admitting defeat.

Eponine grabbed her bag and shook her head at the scene in front of him, she's never seen Enjolras look so down as he did, she'd never seen him defeated before and apart of her wished she could take back everything that she had said but she wasn't going to be a push over again. She is going to stand by what she said.

She felt tears build in her eyes as she walked out of the bedroom, taking once last glance over her should as she left. "One last thing, the reason you're denying it all is because you're afraid of commitment" she said making Enjolras turn around to look at her making her wish he didn't because the look on his face hurt more than his body language.

"I know you're committed to your studies and all that crap but when it really matters you're scared. You stay away from women because you're scared you'll end up like your father. You told me about how he walked out on his family and you're scared to commit to someone in case you did what he did. You're scared of allowing someone on into your life in case it gets to serious and you end up walking out"

Enjolras stood and watched as she walked away from him until Eponine was out of sigh before sinking down onto her bed, placing his head into his hands. For the first time in a long time he felt like crying. He didn't want to lose Eponine in a friend way or whatever other way there is to lose her. It's clear to see he fucked up but he can't help but wonder if what she said was true. Was he just scared of commitment because he didn't want to end up walking away like his father did?

* * *

Eponine jumped feeling to hands land on her arms from behind and she prepared herself to turn around and hit whoever had laid a hand on her but stopped when she saw the blonde and pink in front of her.

"Sorry I tripped over the curb" Charlotte smiled straightening herself up.

"You're lucky I was about to punch you" Eponine laughed knowing that would have been a fun story to explain.

"Luckily I spoke when I did, I don't think a black eye would go with this outfit" Charlotte joked as both girls looked at her bright pink outfit.

"our plans have changed, I've texted Grantaire and we're going to meet him so I can get really drunk while I try and find a new place to live" Eponine grabbed hold of the blonde's arm, dragging her in the direction of the bar where she agreed to meet Grantaire at, hopefully he'll already have a drink waiting for her when she arrives.

"Wait" the blonde brought them both to a stop, surprising Eponine at how strong she was so someone so small. "What happened and why do you need to find somewhere else to live?"

"Two words" Eponine held up to fingers. "Your brother"

"What has he done this time, I need to know what I'm going to kill him for" Charlotte placed her hands onto her hips and stood her ground at the side of the road, blocking the way for anyone else to pass.

"Let's see I put myself out there with my feelings and he tells me to give him some time which I agreed to, then he kissed me last night and then I asked him if he had any feeling towards me and he says he's confused" Eponine said in a rush not knowing if she should be saying all this to his sister but she did ask.

"He's confused as in he might be gay?" Eponine couldn't help but laugh; only Charlotte would jump to that conclusion.

"No, he's confused about what he wants"

"Well that's a downer" Charlotte sighed "I was up for having a gay brother but that doesn't explain why you need somewhere new to live"

"I told him I couldn't just sit around and wait any longer and I can't live in that house with him any longer. It's just too hard, seeing him every day and wondering what could be. Now are you coming to get very drunk with me or not"

Eponine started walking towards the bar again without waiting for Charlotte's reply. It's now that she is regretting making Courfeyrac and Jehan admit their feeling towards each other because she could do with having some no strings attached angry sex and Courfeyrac is always down for angry sex.

"Wait up then, it's not easy to run in heels" Eponine slowed down her pace allowing the blonde to catch up to her. "For what it's worth I think you did the right thing"

"Then tell me why I regret it" Eponine asked unable to get the look on his face out of her mind, that is the main reason she wants to get drunk so she can forget that look of defeat.

"Because you've given up and now you have nothing to hope for" Charlotte linked her arm through Eponine's as they continued to walk "Without that hope you feel empty and it's making you regret doing what you did because you want that hope again. I personally think that as human beings we need something to believe in, to hope for and something to dream about, without any of those things we feel empty"

"I still feel like running back and telling him I didn't mean any of what I said"

"You can't do that, it might not seem it now but it will be good for the both of you. With you gone he'll finally realize what he wants. I know he's my brother and I should take his side because I want him to be happy but I'm not going to. What you didn't realize is when you offered to wait for him, you allowed him to ignore how he feels because he knows you'll always be there but now you're not he's finally got to decided what he wants. Give it time and everything will work out"

"Everyone says your brother is the smart one but I think it's you, yes he might be book smart but what does that really mean. Whereas you're just smart, you understand things he never will" Eponine have her a weak smile, she always thought Enjolras was smart but it's his sister who is really the smart one, as everything she said Eponine understood.

"Enough, let's go and get drunk and flirt with random men until we can't stand" Charlotte started walking fast, dragging Eponine behind her even though she had no idea where they were going.

* * *

_**What did you think good or bad?**_

_**Do you think Enjolras will realize what he wants now Eponine had given up? **_

_**Please leave a review with your thoughts. **_


	26. Chapter Twenty - Four

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**Please read and review. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL. **_

* * *

"R get down from the table and bring Eponine with you" Combeferre tried grabbing hold of the drunks arm to pull him down from the table.

"Why don't you join us?" Eponine slurred looking down at the sandy haired boy. If anyone was going to ruin their fun then it would be Combeferre, he is just a not too uptight version of Enjolras.

"What's gotten into you Ep?" he asked giving up on Grantaire and was now trying to pull Eponine down from the wobbly table.

"Not Enjolras that's for sure" she laughed bring the bottle of beer back to her lips. Grantaire laughed wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they stood swaying on the table to the slow song that started to play in the bar. Eponine was thankful Grantaire was just as drunk as her and understood what she was saying.

"What does that even mean?" Combeferre asked looking up at the pair as they both stood laughing and swaying, a bottle attached to both of their lips.

"What is mean my dear friend" Grantaire decided to answer for Eponine "It means that Enjolras is incapable of getting an erection and there for can't get inside of Eponine"

"Please shut up" Charlotte climbed up onto the unstable table. "I don't want to think about any part of my brother becoming erect" she stood between the two drunks who just started a new round of laughter at her, she was almost ad drunk as they were but unlike them she could still think straight as she decided to pace herself and not knock the drinks back one after another.

"Please we've all thought about it" Grantaire nudged the blonde girl. "I'm not gay but there's something about him" he shook his head bring the bottle back to his lips and finished the third of the liquid that was left in one go.

"Oh god, I need another drink" Charlotte complained wanting to forget about what was being said about her brother as she didn't even want to think about it as it's just wrong.

The trio finally jumped down from the table so they could go to the bar and get another drink which allowed Combeferre to slum into an empty chair next to the table in relief, it didn't bother him that they were on the table, it was the fact the table looked like it was about to collapse at any moment and he didn't want them to get hurt. He also couldn't help but wonder what Enjolras had done to make Eponine drink like she is, the two people who seem to know are Charlotte and Grantaire and neither of them are saying why and he can't ask Enjolras himself because he probably wouldn't tell him if he asked.

* * *

"Eponine sit down" Charlotte stumbled over towards her and pushed Eponine into a chair, next giving her a chance to sit down herself or refuse too. "I'm going to give you your first lesson"

"You know you're wasting your time right, I mean I don't plan on remembering tonight" Eponine looked over her shoulder at Charlotte who was slowly rocking from side to side.

"Whatever, now straighten your back and push your shoulders back" Charlotte said but ended up doing it herself as she slid her arm down Eponine's back and pulled her shoulder backwards. "Perfect, you'll have this down in no time" the blonde jumped onto her lap, wrapping her arm around Eponine's shoulders.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Eponine smiled at the blonde, she knows it never a good idea to dial drunk but she didn't care.

"Here you go" Charlotte just handed her phone over without any questions. "My brother is at the top under Ali" she said as Eponine scrolled through her contacts.

"I'm not calling your brother" a smirk appeared on her face as she took a large swig of her beer, a smile spreading across her face as she found the right person and hit call.

"Who are you calling?" Charlotte asked.

Eponine held her finger up to silence her as she held the phone to her ear with the other hand waiting for someone to answer the phone.

"No seriously who are you calling?" Charlotte asked trying to retrieve her phone from Eponine's hand which only made Eponine's grip tighten.

"Hello" A deep voice answered.

"THANK YOU FOR FUCKING YOUR SON UP, ASSHOLE" Eponine shouted down the phone before hanging up with a proud smile on her face. "I called your father" Eponine handed Charlotte her phone back.

"You shouted at my father?" Charlotte asked placing her phone back into her bag. "I can't believe you called my father, he's going to have a fit and no doubt call me back"

"Don't worry I blocked your number, he will never know it's from your phone" Eponine smirked feeling a little better, she doesn't know if Enjolras father is to blame for his son but that is who she is blaming. She is blaming him for fucking his son up and making him afraid of commitment.

"I still can't believe you called my father an asshole, yes he is an asshole but no one would ever say it to him" Charlotte laughed.

"You should try it; it's a lot of fun"

"You know there is only one thing you can do if you want my brother" Charlotte said forcing Eponine to look at her.

"And what would that be?"

"You need to make him jealous. My brother might seem all calm and collected but he's always been that way, he can't help his jealousy. I know he likes you so make him jealous and he will not be able to help himself, he'll have to admit his feeling to himself and to you. Anyways, I think I should head back to the house and have a talk with my brother. Think about what I just said" Charlotte smirked as she jumped off Eponine's lap and headed towards the door without saying bye to any of the boys who had slowly joined them through the day.

Eponine walked over to the table where Grantaire, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Jehan, Bossuet and Feuilly were sat and sat down on Grantaire lap, taking the bottle from his hand and taking a large swig.

* * *

Enjolras looked up at the sound of his bedroom door opening, hoping it was Eponine and she had come back and she had changed her mind about moving out but instead all he saw was his sister fall into the bedroom laughing to herself.

"Are you drunk?" He asked watching his sister pick herself up off the floor. Charlotte looked at him as she stumbled over to his bed and sat down on the edge.

"No you are" Charlotte pointed at him as he turned around in his chair to look at his sister on the bed. "You're an idiot, how stupid can one person really be?" Charlotte narrowed her eyes at her brother. Apart of her wondering what was wrong with him to let Eponine slip away from him, from the short time she had spent with her Eponine seemed awesome and perfect for her bother but her brother had to be a jerk and mess it up.

"Excuse me, what are you taking about?" Enjolras asked knowing dealing with his sister drunk is never easy and something tells him this isn't going to be easy.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, how could you let Eponine slip away from you? She's like the best person I know and I haven't known her that long. You two would have been perfect for each other and you fucked it all up" Charlotte fell backwards onto the bed with her legs hanging over the edge as she quietly started humming to herself.

"And this concerns you how?" Enjolras asked his sister wondering how his personal life had anything to do with her. Yes she might be his sister but it's his life and not hers.

"Because I like Eponine and you messed it all up" Charlotte dragged herself back up into a sitting position so he could glare at her brother. What she really wanted to do was find something hard and heavy to beat him with. She knows she could have been really good friend with Eponine but now she doesn't know because her brother will always be around and Eponine has made it clear all day how she feels about him at the moment.

"I didn't mean too" Enjolras mumbled, he didn't mean to mess everything up and he doesn't know how it happened in all honesty but most importantly he doesn't know what to do to make it right again.

"Do you know she called are daddy and called him an asshole, why would she do that?" Charlotte asked resting his chin on her hand.

"Because she thinks I have commitment issues and that father is to blame, she thinks that when he walking out on us affected me because she thinks I can't commit to anyone because I'm scared I'll end up doing what he did"

"Now the question is do you think she is correct?"

"I don't know anything anymore, I don't know what is wrong me and I don't know what to do to make it right again. I just don't know anymore" Enjolras threw his arms up into the air.

"Ask yourself this brother, do you want to be with Eponine or not?" Charlotte tilted her head to the right as she looked at him. Watching as her brother tried to make to make his mind up about what he really wanted.

"That's the thing I don't know" Enjolras sighed tilting his head upwards to look at the ceiling with a loud exhaled.

"Do you know what I like to do at times like this?" Charlotte stood up on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Enjolras asked as Charlotte started bouncing up and down on his bed. "You're not bouncing on my bed, how old are you ten?"

"It's simple; you need to clear your mind. You always over think things and that's the reason why you don't know what you want. Now you can either join me and let loose for a while or sit there and be boring and never make your mind up"

"Are you seriously asking me to jump up and down on a bed with you?" Enjolras stood up from the chair he was sat in and walked over to the bed.

"It's fun"

"And this is the reason I wish I was an only child at times" Enjolras shook his head as he watched his sister, he knew only two things could happen here, she would either fall off and hurt herself or throw up due to the amount she had drunk. He's hoping it's the first option so she isn't sick all over his bed.

"We both know you don't mean that so are you going to join me or not"

"I can't believe you're making me do this" Enjolras shook his head as he climbed onto his bed and slowly started to bounce wondering why he was doing this.

"Now we make a pro con list" Charlotte smiled grabbing hold of her brother hands to balance herself a little better so she didn't fall. "Pro she's Eponine"

"Con she's unpredictable"

"Pro unpredictable is good, it's exciting" Charlotte turned her brothers con into a pro. She knows Enjolras has always been a person who had everyday planned, he wakes up and knows exactly what he's doing that day and Eponine could bring a little excitement to his life.

"Con she can be short tempered"

"Short tempered means she's passionate" Charlotte laughed losing her balance lucky enough that Enjolras caught her before she hit the floor.

"Pro she's beautiful, kind and caring" "Enjolras held his sister upright as he jumped off the bed before lifting Charlotte off and sitting her down on the edge of the bed again as he sat down beside her

"She makes you happy" Charlotte rested her head against his shoulder, smiling up at him.

"She also annoys the hell out of me" Enjolras laughed knowing Charlotte was right and Eponine did make him happy, she never fails to make him smile when he's stressed.

"You say she annoys the hell out of you but would you change her?"

Enjolras looked down at his sister only to notice she had fallen asleep, rolling his eyes he slowly stood up and picked her up before carrying her out of his bedroom and down the hallway into Marius's old bedroom where she was saying and placed her onto the bed. He pulled her shoes off and tossed them onto the floor and moved the bin next to the bed in case she wakes up and wants to be sick.

"No I wouldn't change her, she's perfect how she is" He whispered as he pulled the sheets up over Charlotte.

Smiling down at his sister, he turned and walked out of the bedroom and instead of going back to his own bedroom; he went to Eponine and jumped onto the bed. Hoping she would come back here tonight and if so then he'll be waiting for her, thanks to Charlotte he finally knows what he wants and he wants Eponine, she might annoy the hell out of him and make him want to kick her out of a window at times but he wouldn't change her for the world because she's perfect just as she is.

* * *

_**What did you think good or bad?**_

_**I think for the next chapter I am going to jump ahead a little to nearer the garden party. **_

_**Please leave a review good or bad. **_


	27. Chapter Twenty - Five

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**Please read and review. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL. **_

* * *

"He misses you, you know" Charlotte looked over the rack of dressed between herself and Eponine.

Eponine sighed for what Charlotte had said and also because they couldn't find her the right dress for the garden party. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss Enjolras too but she meant it when she said she wasn't going to be a push over any longer, she wasn't going to walk back into the house like nothing had happened.

"He told you that himself?" Eponine asked even though she didn't want her, the part of her brain that longed for Enjolras made her ask.

"No in so many words but I know my brother and I haven't seen him smile on weeks" Charlotte walked around the rack of dresses to stand next to Eponine.

Eponine felt like laughing, of course he didn't say so she should have known because he's incapable of saying how he feels, talking about his feeling all together.

"That doesn't mean he's missing me" Eponine walked away to the next rack of dresses.

"He's been sleeping in your bed, since the day you left he's been sleeping in your bedroom. I think he's hoping you'll come back" Charlotte followed after her. Eponine's hand froze on the hanger as she flipped through the dresses. Maybe charlotte was telling the truth and Enjolras did miss her, just as much as she missed him. After all there are only so many times she can count the bags of coffee beans in the store room at the café when he comes in.

"This is useless, the dress isn't here" Eponine changed the subject because she didn't want to think about Enjolras because if she thought about him too much then she might cry.

"Stop trying to change the subject and we can try the next store" Charlotte grabbed her arms and dragged her towards the exit "Paris is the fashion capital of the world; the perfect dress is here somewhere. We just have to find it"

"I'm not trying to change the subject" Eponine lied she had avoided seeing him for the past three weeks and the garden party was in a weeks' time and she would be forced to see him and she didn't know if she was happy about it or not but she promised to help him and she doesn't break her promises.

"Yes you are you just don't want to talk about him. I know he's my brother but you're also my friend and I'm here if you want to talk"

"What do you want me to say, that I miss him as well but I'm not willing to walk back into that house and surrender. He knows where I am and if he really wanted to see me then he would have made the effort by now" Eponine shot back. Enjolras knew she was at Musichetta's and if he missed her that much then he would have come round to the flat to see her but he hasn't which means he obviously doesn't miss her as much as Charlotte claims does.

"It's a start, at least you've admitted you miss him as well"

"Isn't it obvious that I miss that idiot?" Eponine asked as Charlotte dragged her into the next store. This was supposed to be about finding Eponine a dress but up to now Charlotte is the only one out of the two to buy anything.

"I hear wedding bells in the future, I means once you both stop being stubborn and just admit you miss each other. I'll start by finding the perfect date" Charlotte held up a dress in front of her face before shaking her head and throwing it back onto the rack.

"there's not going to be a wedding and if there was, you'd have to fight Jehan who has already assigned himself as wedding planner" Eponine shook her head looking though another rack of dresses, who knew finder the right dress was so hard?

"I'll take him down easily, he's a sweetheart but I will happily pulled flowers out of the garden until he resigns" Charlotte laughed "Here go and try this on" She shoved a dress into Eponine's hands.

Eponine headed towards the changing rooms with Charlotte close behind her, she didn't even bother to look at the dress she was handed because she honestly didn't care at this point, and she would happily wear sweat pants and an old t-shirt if it means she didn't have to look at another dress.

She quickly changed out of her clothes and into the strapless, red floral dress that Charlotte had chosen. It came down to her mid-thigh with netting under the skirt part making it stick out a little. The floral pattern would help if she needed to hide in a rose bush Eponine thought to herself.

"Are you sure this is acceptable, it's it a little fancy?" Eponine asked looking at herself in the large, floor length mirror.

"Are you crazy?" Charlotte ripped the curtain open "Some of the older women wear dresses that are like ball gowns, I'm wearing something similar to this expect mine has straps and is a different design. I think we've found the dress" Charlotte clapped her hands together in excitement, spinning Eponine around.

"You must me kidding?" Eponine asked as she looked at the price tag. "This dress if over two hundred euro's I can't afford that" Eponine started to remove the dress even if Charlotte was still stood in the cubical and the curtain was open, she didn't want to spend another minute in the dress in case something happened to it because she couldn't afford to pay for it.

"I'll buy it for you, you look amazing in it and if you want my brother to man up and admit his feels to you then you have to give him a reason too and that dress is the reason"

"No" Eponine shook her head no to make her point. "I can't allow you to pay that much for a dress. It's ridiculous"

"My money and I can do with it what I like and I would like to buy you this dress because it was made for you. Just call me your fairy god mother" Charlotte snatched the dress out of Eponine's hand and skipped away before Eponine could protest any further.

Eponine quickly dressed and rushed out of the changing rooms to try and stop Charlotte from buying the dress, she knew they would find another dress and one that wasn't so expensive but she got to Charlotte just as she was taking her credit card back from the women behind the counter and picking up the paper bag containing the dress.

"Let's go" Charlotte grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the store and back onto the street.

"I can't believe you just did that, we could have found something else that wasn't so expensive" Eponine glared at the blonde, she hated charity and this is exactly what Charlotte had given her, charity.

"Please daddy pays for the credit card, so he's the one paying" Charlotte shrugged.

"He is an asshole" Eponine laughed gripping the bag that Charlotte had shoved into her hand. "Now I need to find some shoes to match the dress, I don't think any of mine will match"

"No problem, one thing I am good at is shoe shopping. As the base colour of the dress is white I'd go for a white pair" She started to drag Eponine again making Eponine sigh and roll her eyes at the blonde. It's now she wished she would have asked Chetta or Cosette to come with her instead of the crazy blonde but Chetta was working and Cosette would have been too busy with Marius or so she would have said.

Walking onto the first shoe shop they saw, Eponine found the perfect shoes that were in her price range as she wasn't going to allow Charlotte to buy her shoes as well, they were simple white with a four and a half inch heels with an open toe which means her feet will not get too hot in the sun.

Charlotte's phone started to ring as Eponine tried a part on even though she knew she was getting them as she fell in love with them the second she saw them. The blonde excused herself as she answered the phone, walking almost to the other side of the store to answer it.

Eponine smiled as the shoes fit her perfectly before removing them and placing them back into the box as Charlotte returned. "That was Ali, mother called him and said she couldn't organize his suit for him as she didn't know his measurements anymore and he asked me if I would go with her to get one"

"What now?" Eponine asked wondering why she was telling her this. Charlotte nodded her head yes, holding her phone between both of her hands. "Go ahead, I'm done here and I need to get to work" Eponine smiled as she headed towards the counter.

"I'll probably see you later on, if not then call me" Charlotte waved as she skipped out of the store.

Eponine smiled a weak smile after the blonde as she handed the women behind the counter the money for the shoes. A part of her wished she would have offered to go with them because then she could have seen Enjolras but knew it was best not to plus she had work and she couldn't not turn up the last thing she needs is for Chetta to fire her.

* * *

"Have you left anything in Paris?" Enjolras asked his sister as she appeared in front of him with a handful of bags. Charlotte glared at him and handed him half of her bags after all she was helping him so he could help her by carrying some bags.

"Be nice, remember I'm helping you and I can make you look like a complete idiot" Charlotte warned dragging her bother into the store they stood in front of, the store Enjolras told her to meet him at.

"Be nice, unless you've forgotten it's because of you I have to go to this stupid party"

"Eponine misses you" Charlotte decided to tell her brother hoping it would bring him so happiness because she can't ignore the miserable look that has graced his face for the past three weeks.

Enjolras felt the corners of his mouth turn upwards slightly at the mention of her name, for some unknown reason the boys refuse to say her name around him at the house. "How do you know?"

"Who do you think I've been shopping with, she needed a dress for the party and asked me to help her?" Charlotte placed her bags down by a set of chairs in the store.

"She's still coming, I expected her to cancel" Enjolras mumbled as Charlotte ignored him and walked away towards a man who obviously worked here.

"Ok, he needs something that is smart but casual at the same time and it needs to be light so he doesn't get too hot" Charlotte told the man who looked Enjolras up and down from head to toe.

"I'm sure we can find something, I just need to take your measurements first" the man removed the tape measure from around his neck and stepped closer towards Enjolras.

This is the one time he hates having to wear suits because random men have to touch him. The middle aged man started by doing his inner leg before moving to his waist and then shoulder and arms.

"Are you looking at a certain colour?" the middle aged man asked looking at Enjolras for an answer.

"I'm thinking a light grey five piece" Charlotte answered for her brother as the man walked away with a nod.

"Five piece, that will be to hot" Enjolras complained looking at his sister. Wearing a five piece would make him boil in his own skin.

"No because you'll only have to wear the lacks, shirt, tie and vest and the jacket can the taken off. You know mother will expect a vest and tie" Charlotte reminded her brother.

Enjolras sighed hating his sister a little bit more than he already did. It's because of her he had to go to this stupid garden party and now he has to wear a tie. The middle aged man returned and handed Enjolras a suit pushing him towards a changing room to change.

"Now I will need to see any shoes that will match that suit" Charlotte told the man as he stood next to her, both of them waiting for Enjolras to change.

"I have shoes, I don't need any more" She heard Enjolras replied as she rolled her eyes.

"He will need shoes, ignore him" Charlotte looked up at the middle aged man who nodded his head ok.

"I said I don't need any"

Enjolras walked back out of the changing room and allowed the middle aged man to check that the suit fit him correctly. "Does it feel tight anywhere?" Charlotte asked circling her bother.

Enjolras sighed once again regretting asking Charlotte to help him. "It feels fine"

"We'll take it" Charlotte told the man while pushing Enjolras back into the changing room to change back into his normal clothes. "Now show me to your shoes" she smiled at the man who nodded his head and headed towards the side of the store that sold shoes.

"How many times, I don't need any shoes" she heard Enjolras shout after her but ignored him. She knew he had shoes but none that would live up to his mother's standards. She knew his shoes would have seen better days and no doubt almost worn out.

Charlotte picked a pair of black lace up shoes and told the man Enjolras's size knowing he wouldn't try them on so if they didn't fit then he would just have to come back and exchange them, she hated the fact her brother could be stubborn at times.

Enjolras met his sister by the counter and placed the suit down as the middle aged man placed it onto a protective bag that allowed him to carry out of the store without ruining it. "Card" Charlotte held her hand out for Enjolras to place his card into.

"That will be"

"Don't tell him the price" Charlotte cut the man off and handed Enjolras's credit card over after all he would only complain about the price like Eponine had and he had his trust fund so he had no need to complain.

It scared Charlotte how perfect they actually are for each other and she can't wait for the day they both realize it and stop being stubborn and admit how they feel to each other.

* * *

_**What did you think good or bad? **_

_**I know nothing really happened in this chapter but this is really just a filler to lead into the next one. **_

_**Please leave a review with your thoughts. **_


	28. Chapter Twenty - Six

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**Please read and review. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL. **_

* * *

"If you hurt her then I will have your balls as earrings before you know it, do you understand?" Musichetta whispered to Enjolras.

Enjolras looked towards Eponine who was putting her things into the trunk of the car, he had expected her to call him last night or even text him to say she couldn't go but she hadn't and she was here putting her things into the car to leave for him mother's house. He would be lying if he say he hadn't missed her, they haven't spoken to each other for a month as every time he went into the Café he would see her head into the store room.

He looked back at the crazy red head only to notice the glare she was giving him, Enjolras nodded his head yes to say he understood as his voice had someone how disappeared making him unable to speak to say he understood.

"Good well have fun, I've put some snacks on the backseat" she smiled before skipping over towards Eponine.

"SHOT GUN" Charlotte came running out of the house and jumped into the passenger side of the car with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Eponine crouched down in front of Gavroche almost silently begging him to tell her to stay so she didn't have to spend the next three days with Enjolras.

"Ep he'll be fine, I have looked after him before" Chetta nudged her, knocking her off balance a little to the point where she almost fell onto to the floor but managed to catch herself before that happened.

"I know, make sure you don't give him sugar after seven or else you'll be up with him all night and you have my number if anything happens call me and I'll be back in no time"

"Calm down, nothing is going to happen" Chetta reassured her knowing how much Eponine panics when she has to leave Gavroche for more than one day.

"And you, do what Chetta tells you or else you'll be in trouble and don't eat too much sugar while I'm gone" she warned Gavroche because the last thing she needed was to come back and her little brother had developed diabetes.

"We can leave when you're ready" Enjolras brushed past Eponine to close the trunk of the car, his arm brushing along hers. He doesn't know what will happen this weekend but he hopes he'll be able to make everything ok between them again and she will move back into the house because the house isn't the same without her or Gavroche and all the boys know it.

"Give me a second" she gave Enjolras a small smile "Remember be good, do what you're told and I'll see you Monday" Eponine ruffled Gavroche hair, only for him to push her hand away with a glare.

Eponine laughed shaking her head at him as she headed over to the car. "You don't have to do this, I'll understand if you want to stay here" Enjolras whispered to her as she went to open the car door.

"I promised to help you and I keep my promises" she smiled at him before sliding into the car.

Enjolras smiled as he closed the door for her, that was the most she had spoken to him in the past month and she doesn't seem angry or mad at him so maybe this weekend will be ok he thought to himself as the corners of his mouth turned upwards.

"Make sure nobody goes into my bedroom" Enjolras told Chetta as she was staying at the house with the rest of the boys for the weekend.

"Are we going or are we staying here?" Charlotte lent out of the window looking at her brother.

"Ok calm down, anyone would think you're happy to be leaving" Enjolras climbed into the driver's seat.

Eponine gave a small wave to Gavroche as Enjolras started to car and pulled away from the house. Gavroche waved back with a wide grin on his face, Eponine knew it's because he'll think he's on holiday now she's gone as Chetta will give him what he wants as she can never say no to him.

"This weekend is going to be so fun" Charlotte turned in her seat to look at Eponine. "You'll get to meet Sofia and Lucie, they'll love you"

"Get out while you can" Enjolras said which only got a punch in the arm from Charlotte. "Don't hit the driver or else you'll end up in the trunk" he quickly glanced at his sister before turning his attention back to the road.

"Fine I'll just wait until we get to mothers and then I'll hit you" Eponine laughed noticing Enjolras roll his eyes in the rear view mirror.

"What should I call you in front of your mother?" Eponine asked remember neither of them had told her what to call him, she couldn't call him Enjolras because what girlfriend calls there boyfriend by their surname?

"Whatever you want to call me" he replied making eye contact with her through the rear view mirror.

Eponine smirked knowing she could call him anything like he said, she wasn't going to call him Ali or Alex because where is the fun in that and the fact she wanted to make him feel as uncomfortable as possible after all she is still a little mad at him and she is doing this for him so she might as well have so fun with it right?

"Ok I've narrowed it down to two, Charlotte which one do you think suits your brother best, Pookie bear or baby boo boo?" Eponine tried to keep a straight face as she made eye contact with Enjolras again through the rear view mirror.

Charlotte laughed throwing her head back against the head rest as Eponine started laughing unable to contain it any longer. "It has to be baby boo boo" Charlotte replied in baby voice.

"Hi baby boo boo" Eponine said in baby voice wishing she could reach to pinch his cheeks but if she sat forwards and did it then he might crash the car and she didn't feel like being in a car accident today.

Eponine felt a little relieved knowing things wasn't as awkward as she thought they would be with Enjolras, she had expected awkward conversations and odd glances between them both as they haven't spoken in a month but she was surprised to find herself laughing with him or maybe at him she wasn't sure. It was almost as if nothing had changed between them and she hoped this weekend would allow them to sort out whatever problems they had. She missed him a lot more than she thought she had. It was as if she hadn't seen him in years when in fact it was only a month and she couldn't help but smile when she saw him.

"You are not calling me that" Enjolras groaned wondering what he had let himself in for, as if Ali wasn't bad enough he's now being called baby boo boo.

"You said I can call you whatever I want too and I choose baby boo boo unless you prefer Pookie bear but I like baby boo boo better, it suits you" Eponine replied trying to make a serious face but the wide smile on her face wouldn't move. Considering she wasn't looking forwards to his weekend, she is beginning to like it now.

"Can't you just call me Alex?" Enjolras groaned again running his hand over his face as they sat at a red light. He couldn't help but wonder what he's let himself in for this weekend, a part of him wanted to drive the car off a bridge just to get out of it, he would have if there wasn't a possibility of death.

"Now where is the fun in that baby boo boo?" Eponine asked wondering how long it would be until he loses his mind.

"What have I done?" Enjolras asked himself looking up at the blue sky hoping someone would answer his question. He felt like punching himself for telling her she could call him whatever she wanted too, he should have known she would choose something stupid instead of Alex like he was hoping for, he can live with Alex. He would even accept Ali which he hates instead of baby boo boo.

"Found you" Charlotte pulled her head out of her large bag on her lap with a triumphant smile on her face as she attached her iPod to the radio in the car and flicked through it before settling on a song.

Taylor Swift's I knew you were trouble filled the car as Charlotte started singing alone. "Why didn't you call shot gun?" he asked making eye contact with Eponine.

"What's wrong with t-swift?" Eponine asked deciding to join Charlotte as she started singing alone knowing it would annoy her baby boo boo. He's the kind of person who likes silence so have two girls singing around him will drive him crazy and considering Charlotte told her it would take them around an hour to get to his mother's house as long as they don't get stuck on traffic makes it even better.

* * *

"You both grew up here?" Eponine asked as Enjolras drove up the long driveway with had tree's either side blocking the sunlight off the driveway. It was very clear to Eponine that she wasn't in the city any longer due to the amount of green that surrounded her. She had never seen so much green in her life; she is used to the grey of the tall concrete building and black of the tarmac on the roads.

Eponine felt her jaw hand open as the house came into view. "Holy fuck it's like a place" the words left her mouth before she could think about what she was saying.

She looked up at the large, old looking house knowing right away she wasn't going to fit in here. She grew up in a two bedroom flat with no more than six windows to allow the sun light on and the house in front of her hand almost four times the amount of windows and that was just on the front of the two story house. If they wasn't so far out of the city she would have jumped out of the car and ran back home but she knew her legs would never carry her that far plus she had no idea which was to run and she didn't want to get lost.

"The house used to belong to our grandfather until he passes away and he left it to our mother" Charlotte twisted in her chair to look at Eponine.

Eponine looked away from the large house to the blonde girl wondering what she could say, what she wanted to say is don't leave me alone in there or else I'd get lost but decided it would probably be best not too as to not look like a fool.

Eponine looked down at herself, feeling underdressed in the black shorts and sleeveless cream top with little back bows on it that Gavroche got her for her birthday. She removed her sunglasses from her face and slid them back into her bag as the car came to a stop outside of the large house.

"Are you ready?" Enjolras asked turning in his seat to look at her instead of through the rear view mirror.

"Is it too late to change my mind?" she asked hoping there would be a chance he would drive her back to the city before his mother noticed he was here.

"Afraid so as my mother is at the door" Enjolras smiled making Eponine turn her head to see the blonde women stood in the wide double doorway. She could see that Charlotte defiantly took after their mother as she looked like a younger version of the women stood in the doorway just with more pink. Enjolras looked a little like her but Eponine guessed he must look more like his father.

"Maman" charlotte jumped out of the car and ran to her mother as they embraced each other in a tight hug.

"Come on, I promise not to leave your side" Enjolras climbed out of the car.

Eponine took a deep breath and opened the car door, slowly climbing out as she stood next to Enjolras watching Charlotte hug their mother. Enjolras slipped his hand into Eponine's, she didn't know if it was to show that he was there or if it was part of the act but either way she was happy and felt her nervous slowly starting to disappear. Enjolras gave her hand a small squeeze before slowly making his way over to his mother.

"Alexandre I'm so happy to have you home" his mother looked on the verge of crying as she looked at her son before slowly pulling him into a hug which made him let go of her hand. She knew he hadn't been home in over a year so any mother would be happy to see her son after all that time. "Now let me look at you" she held him at arm's length looking at him up and down. "Are you eating properly?"

"Please maman I'm fine, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend Eponine" Enjolras was surprised at how easily he could say those words. He thought he would at least stutter a little. The whole drive here he had been saying that sentence over and over again in his head and even in his head he stutter but now it came out easily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I've hear a lot about you from this one" the women nudged Charlotte who shot Eponine a smile. "Alexandre why don't you take yours and Eponine's thing upstairs to your bedroom while I get to know your girlfriend a little better"

Enjolras nodded his head and turned back to the car to get there things with Charlotte close behind him. Eponine wanted to shout after him not to leave her alone, Charlotte had told her everything she would need to know about their mother but she didn't think she would be spending time alone with her, especially not the second they arrived.

"How about I give you a tour of the house?"

"That would be nice mademoiselle" Eponine smiled following the women into the house wondering if the tour came with a map of the house because she knows that she will need one. She felt her nerves slowly creeping back in as the got further into the house, it was now time to see if all of Charlotte's hard work was worth it or not as she'll find out if she can make a good impression or not.

"Please call me Isabelle" The women placed her hand onto Eponine's arm above her wrist. "You're my son's girlfriend, you're practically family" a kind smile graced Isabelle's face.

* * *

_**What did you think good or bad?**_

_**What do you think is going to happen next?**_

_**Please leave a review with your thoughts. **_


	29. Chapter Twenty - Seven

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**Please read and review. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL. **_

* * *

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Charlotte followed her brother up the stairs; Enjolras asked himself the same question. He knew his mother would get Eponine alone, he expected it but he never expected her to do it the second they arrived, he had expected it to be later this evening or maybe in the morning but not the second she stepped out of the car. If Eponine didn't hate him already she would now as he promised not the leave her side and three seconds later she's being dragged away from him by his mother.

"I hope so" Enjolras mumbled mainly for himself but he knew Charlotte had heard him, he just hopes all of Charlotte's work with Eponine has paid off, he didn't think she needed it because she could make anyone fall in love with her and he will happily use himself to prove a point. He never wanted to have the feelings he had for Eponine, he didn't want them towards anyone but she managed to crash his life and change everything.

"I've given her enough tips, she should be fine" Charlotte reassured herself, she didn't know why she was nervous but she felt the butterflies in her stomach. She told herself it was because she wanted her brother to be happy and if their mother doesn't like Eponine and tells Enjolras that he will listen to her and never tell Eponine how he feels but she knew the truth was that she didn't want her mother to scare Eponine way because Charlotte found the sister she never really had in her.

She might have Sofia and Lucie but they were never really sisters to her, they would always leave her out when they played which is the reason she was closer to her bother than them because he would play with her.

"Why are you so concerned?" Enjolras looked over his shoulder at his sister who was still trailing behind him. "And isn't your bedroom in the other direction" he motioned to the way they had just came with his head.

"I have a lot riding on this, I don't want mother scaring her away and I don't want Eponine to think his whole family is fucked up, the son is incapable of feeling and the mother is crazy"

"As is the youngest child" Enjolras mumbled knowing his sister is crazy. Charlotte hit him with the oversized bag she was carrying which she claimed to be a purse hearing his comment making Enjolras let out a small laugh at her.

"I heard that" Charlotte pushed past him and walked into his old bedroom.

Enjolras rolled his eyes and walked into his old bedroom, everything looked exactly like it did before he left over a year ago, he knew the only people who would have been in her would be the maids to clean due to the fact there isn't a thick pile of dust covering everything. He felt a strange feeling come over him as he dropped his and Eponine's bags onto the bed and looked around him, he didn't know if he was happy to be back in his old bedroom or not.

"You've not been in here for a while have you" Charlotte spoke what they were both thinking, normally he would come home for Christmas's or maybe a week in the summer but he decided not to for the past year, he knew it hurt his mother when he told her he wasn't going to be coming home but she always said she understood and she hoped to see him soon. "She wouldn't let anyone in here, she even cleaned it herself" Charlotte spoke again dragging Enjolras out of his thoughts.

"I didn't know that" Enjolras replied surprised to hear it was his mother who had kept it clean instead of the maids.

"She's too proud to say so but she missed you, in her mind she thought if she kept it clean then you would come home"

Enjolras looked up from the notebook that sat on his desk too look at his sister. "Are you trying to make me feel guilty for not coming home?" if she wasn't then she was doing at good job at something she wasn't even trying to do.

He's hate to admit it but he also missed his mother, she is the only person who really understands him but now he has Eponine is some way because she understands him unlike the boys who think they know him but don't know who he really is. She can connect with him on a level only his mother can and he guessed that is the reason she managed to create a spark inside of him that made him open up to the idea of her, more importantly her in his life.

"Of course not, I just thought you would want to know" Charlotte defended herself, she didn't mean to make he feel guilty she just thought he would want to know that their mother had missed him.

Enjolras finally realized the unfamiliar feeling he felt was a mixture of happiness at seeing his mother again after so long but also regret for coming as this house just brought back all of his bed memories and that was the reason he avoided coming home.

* * *

"So you're my son's girlfriend?" Isabelle asked making Eponine feel a new waves of nervousness wash over her, is this the interrogation that Enjolras and Charlotte spoke about?

"Umm… Yes" Eponine stuttered just above a whispered quietly to the point she wondered if she had even spoken the words or just thought them.

"Are you nervous dear?" the middle aged women turned her head to look at her.

Eponine rubbed the back of her neck as she looked at the marble floor below her feet. "Yes" the biggest understatement of the year, she was more than a little nervous she was terrified as she didn't know what this women, who she had only met ten minutes ago was going to think of her. "I mean this is the first time I've ever met a boyfriends family" Eponine finally found her voice within the nerves, a smile spread across her face as she said boyfriend, even if he wasn't her boyfriend she wished he would be one day.

"Don't worry, I know that feeing. I remember the first time Pierre, Alexandre's father took me home to meet his parents" Isabelle looked at Eponine again, giving her a smile. "It was for dinner and I was shaking so much that I accidently knocked my wine glass over. The red wine ruined the beautiful silk table cloth and I felt so guilty but his mother reassured me that it was ok. His father on the other hand didn't look impressed"

Eponine couldn't help but laugh a little as that would be something she would do, a part of her was thankful she Enjolras hadn't brought her to a dinner party where everyone around the table knew what the correct etiquette is, a garden party is much safer due to the fact if she panics she can run and no one would notice where as a dinner party. Everyone notices when someone stands up from the table.

"I must admit I was a little surprised when Alexandre called and said he was bringing his girlfriend with him. I didn't even know he had one. How long have you been together?"

"Around six months" Eponine replied as that was the length Charlotte had told her to say, her explanation for the length was that six months is around the correct time to meet the parents even though Eponine thought it would be sooner and with it being six months it showed they wasn't in a completely solid relationship which means they could break up at any time, something she decided not to question her on.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a bedroom with Alexandre I just thought you would like too, if not I could ask one of the maids to prepare a bedroom for you"

"It will be fine" Eponine forced a smile. She wasn't sure about sharing a bedroom with him as they haven't spoken in a month but she didn't want to make someone else prepare a bedroom just for her. In her mind she told herself she would take one for the team and suck it up as she would have to talk to him at some point this weekend.

"Perfect, Charlotte told me you worked. Do you mind if I ask what you do?" Isabelle curiously asked wanting to know more about the girl her son had chosen as a girlfriend.

Eponine felt the nerves return "I work in a café in Paris close to where we live" she told her truthfully. She didn't know what Isabelle would think of it as her son was on track to becoming a lawyer and she was a simple waitress but she wasn't going to lie about what she did.

Charlotte had prepared her with a full back story but Eponine decided not to use it as she didn't want to lie to Enjolras mother, she wanted her to like her for who she was not what she was told to say. Not if she wanted to be with Enjolras for real, she needed to know his mother approved of her and not the fake her.

"I would have liked to continue my education but I needed the money to support my brother and me" Eponine added hoping she would understand why she worked in the café.

"Do your parents not support your brother?"

"No they left him and I'm not too sure where they are now. I heard they left the country but nothing has been confirmed" Eponine found herself saying, yes she wanted to be honest with her but not this honest.

"How dreadful" Isabelle looked away from her and Eponine couldn't help but wonder if she said the wrong thing. Maybe she should have gone with the story Charlotte had planned for her. "How about we go and have some tea in the garden, one of the maids will go and fetch Alexandre and Charlotte so they can join us"

Eponine could tell Isabelle's smile was forced but managed to force a smile onto her own face. "That would be nice" Eponine replied trying to keep the smile from slipping from her face.

"This way" Isabelle started walking away, Eponine quicken her pace to keep up with the women. She could tell that she had blown it and she wasn't happy with her.

"In all honestly I don't know what Alex see's in me, I ask myself all the time what he sees in me because I'm not as smart as he is, we're from completely different worlds and he's just on another level than me" Eponine found herself saying as she followed the middle aged women. She might not have wanted to say that but she realized she was speaking the truth.

She knew Enjolras could do much better than her and she thinks that's the reason he doesn't return her feeling, he could have his pick of any girl in all of France so why would he chose someone like her, she had nothing, she isn't from the same background he is and she defiantly wasn't smart enough for him.

"You should never talk down about yourself, a woman is always proud of herself no matter what. She could find herself knee deep in crap but she should still hold her head high" Eponine was a little taken back by her use of the word crap as she never expected her to say it or anything of the sort. "If we're being truthful, I never expected to like you but what mother ever wants to like her son's girlfriend but I can see you know your place in the world and you put other before yourself. You obviously make my son happy so what more could a mother ask for?"

"Thank you" Eponine replied unsure of what else to reply not knowing what she could say back to that.

"For some reason, people have the idea what I expect my children to find themselves someone with the finest education that money can buy and to have a good background but all I want is for my children to be happy, any mother wants their children to be happy. You will realize what when you have your own. Now let me look at you properly"

Eponine jumped when he middle aged women held her at arm's length as she had done with Enjolras earlier, looking her up and down from head to toe back again. "You are very thin and very beautiful, I can see what my son see's in you. Beauty as well as brains" Isabelle continued to look Eponine up and down. "And you do have good child bearing hips"

"I've always been thin" Eponine spoke before she realized what she was saying. She told herself it was due to the shock of Isabelle's last comment but she also decided to ignore that, she didn't even want to think about what she means by it.

* * *

_**What did you think good or bad?**_

_**Please leave a review with your thoughts **_

_**Thank you for reading. **_


	30. Chapter Twenty - Eight

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**Please read and review. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL. **_

* * *

"A waitress?" Isabelle questioned her son, grabbing hold of his elbow to stop him from following Eponine and Charlotte back into the house after they had finished their tea in the garden. "Every girl in this city and you choose a waitress?"

"Mother please" Enjolras pleaded with his mother not to go where they both knew she was going, even if his relationship with Eponine is a take he did still have feeling for her so whatever his mother says affects him as well because if he ever decided to act on his feeling towards her then he's already going to know how his mother feels about her.

"Alexandre you can't be serious about this girl, she has no social standing, no background to speak off" Isabelle stared at her son from across the table, wondering what she had done wrong for her only son to choose someone like Eponine.

"Mother be careful, I will happily walk out of this house and never return"

"Why couldn't you just meet a nice girl with a background as great as yours?" his mother shook her head.

Enjolras felt anger building up inside of him knowing exactly what his mother thought about Eponine. This was the main reason he didn't want to ask her to come this weekend even if it would have made it easier for him knowing there would be someone at his mother's party for once who knew how to have fun.

"So would you prefer me to be unhappy with a stuck up spoilt stick in the mud which all the girls you are referring to are or happy with as you like to call her the waitress?" Enjolras asked wanting to finally know what his mother wanted, even if he was to find a stuck up spoilt stick in the mud like his mother wishes she still wouldn't approve.

"Alexandre you know all I want for you is to be happy but can't you be happy with someone for our class?"

"Has it even crossed your mind that I don't care about class or how rich someone is, Eponine might not have millions in the bank but she makes up for that with everything else. She's kind, caring and puts everyone else before herself but none of those matters to you"

"There are plenty of kind and caring girls out there, girls with a brighter future ahead of them" Isabelle tried to get her point across to her son, there are plenty of young women in France who are kind and caring but also have a future ahead of them instead of serving food and drink to people for the rest of their lives.

"But I don't want any of them, I want Eponine" Enjolras shot back finally admitting to himself that he wanted Eponine. She is the only person who is always in his life. Yes he had the boys but they could disappear for days with the latest girls they've found whereas Eponine is always beside him whenever he needs her. She will sit for hours and listen to him talk sometimes when he doesn't even want to, she can still make him open up and he doesn't know how she does it. "Mother if you stopped judging for five minutes and got to know her properly then you will see how amazing she is, you will see how she can make me open up unlike no one else can apart from you. You will see how she can make me smile when I'm upset and you would see how she can make me drop everything and relax"

"She might be able to do all of that but she is a piece of trash who has no future, you have a bright future ahead of you and she doesn't" Isabelle brought her fist down onto the table making the fine china teacups bounce.

Enjolras felt his anger build even more than it already was hearing his mother talking about Eponine like that, if anything he felt like flipping the table up said down before grabbing Eponine and walking out of the house for good. "I think we're going to leave now" Enjolras stood up from the table. "I would say it has been nice seeing you but then I would be lying"

"Alexandre, sit down" his mother demanded pointing to the chair where he had just been sitting.

"No mother I will not, I'm not going to sit here while you insult the girl I love" Enjolras felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at his mother, her eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped in shock at his words.

Enjolras couldn't help but reply his words back over and over again in his head, he was in shock to say the least for something that had started out fake, soon became real as he has finally noticed what has been in front of him the whole time, the one who has been sat in front of him waiting and it was Eponine. She is the one who came into his life and turned it upside down.

"You... You love her?" Isabelle stuttered looking up at her son, when he called to say he was bring his girlfriend with him she thought it would be son random girl who he thought was special enough to him to meet his family, if anything she thought the girl was a crush. She never thought her son would be in love with the girl.

"Yes mother I love her" Enjolras finally allowed the smile to break free unable to hold back any longer. He is in love with Eponine, he doesn't know how it happened or what but the truth is he is in love with her and he can finally admit it to himself.

"Alexandre please don't leave, it's already been to long" Isabelle begged her son, this was the first time he had come home in over a year and he already wanted to leave.

"I told you mother, I am not going to sit here while you insult Eponine" Enjolras shook his head he had thought if anyone would understand him then it would be with mother but it turns out she's just like the rest of the rich women. She'll turn her nose up at anyone who isn't in her social circle and doesn't come with a large sum of money.

"Ali please" Enjolras shot his head up to look at his mother again; it was rare that she ever called him Ali that was only his sisters so to hear her say it came as a shot as she had always called him Alexandre. "It feels like I've only just got you back I begging you not to leave. I admit I was wrong to judge her but if you will give me the chance I would like to get to know her properly before I make my judgement on her"

"I don't want you to judge her, I just want you to be happy for us and accept her as she is" Enjolras slumped back into the chair he was previously sat in, he didn't want his mother to judge Eponine on what answers she gave he just wanted his mother to accept Eponine.

"I understand you don't want me to judge her but as a mother she wants to know her children are making the correct decisions, when you have your own children if it's with Eponine or another girl then you will understand and if Eponine is as nice as you say she is then I don't think we shouldn't have a problem"

"Very well and now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and find my girlfriend"

Enjolras walked thought the house lost in his thoughts of Eponine, should he tell her how he feels or should he keep his feelings to himself and see what happens?

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a chorus of high pitched voices shouting "Ali" as two smaller figures attacked him into a hug.

"Will you please get off me" he tried to untangle himself for the grip of the two blonde girls.

"Mother said you were coming home but I didn't believe her" Sofia finally let go of him, looking up at him with a large smile on her face.

"And with a girl" Lucie followed her sisters actions, both of them placing their hands onto their hips.

"Have you really brought a girl with you?" Sofia asked looking her brother up and down from head to toe as if she didn't believe him but it didn't matter if she believed him. What mattered was that their mother believed them and it's clear to say she does.

"I bet she's pretty" Lucie spoke again before Enjolras could answer Sofia's question.

"Well of course she'll be pretty, she's dating our brother. He might be a stick in the mud at times but I'm sure he has good taste"

'Good to be home' Enjolras thought to himself as he watched his two sisters argue between themselves in front of him. Who knew two girls could argue over if someone is pretty or not and people wonder why he tries to avoid women as much as he possibly could, well that was until Eponine decided she wanted to change all that.

"I'm just going to leave you two alone" Enjolras squeezed between his sisters to escape them.

"Wait, when do we get to meet her?" the two girls turned around at the same time to look at him.

"You can meet her later, I don't want to introduce her to all of you right night" Enjolras called over his shoulders as he climbed the stairs two at a time, anything to get away from his two sisters. He thought Charlotte was bad but she's nothing compared to Sofia and Lucie, especially when they're together.

* * *

_**What did you think good or bad?**_

_**I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer. **_

_**Please leave a review with your thoughts. **_


	31. Chapter Twenty - Nine

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**Please read and review. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL. **_

* * *

Eponine felt tears in her eyes as she listened to Enjolras and his mother talk, she knew she shouldn't listen but knowing it was about her she couldn't walk away. Apart of her knew they must have forgotten they were sat right under the bedroom window so when Eponine opened the window as Enjolras's bedroom was hot she overheard them talking but now she finally knew how his mother felt about her. She was just being nice to her face and in front of Charlotte and Enjolras but once Eponine and Charlotte had left the table she told Enjolras the truth.

If she could she would have stormed back downstairs and punched the women for being tow faces and bitching about her behind her back but she did want Isabelle to like her, Eponine had never cared about what people thought about her until now. She did was Enjolras's mother to like her but Isabelle has made it clear she doesn't.

She stood next to the window out of sight in case they decided to look up listening to Enjolras defend her which brought a small smile to her face knowing Enjolras does care about her to stand up for her.

"No mother I will not, I'm not going to sit here while you insult the girl I love" Eponine gasped as she heard Enjolras's words making her tears want to finally fall down her cheeks. She knew it was only for their fake relationship but she could dream that he really does love her as they are the words she longed to hear him say to her.

Eponine hadn't realized it but she must have started daydreaming as the next thing she heard was the rattling of the doorknob, she quickly moved away from the window and sat down on the edge of the bed as the door finally opened and Enjolras walked into the bedroom.

She glared at him, she was thankful that he had defended her to his mother but she will still pissed off at him leaving her alone with his mother when he promised not to leave her side. "I hate you, I hate you, and oh yeah I hate you" she stood up from the bed slowly walking towards him as he closed the bedroom door. The glare not leaving her face.

"What have I done" Enjolras looked at her up and down wondering what he could have done this time.

"How about you left me alone with your mother when you promised you wouldn't. That is the worst thing that has ever happened to me and I know she hates me" Eponine continued to glare at him, placing her hands onto her hips. "Do you know what she said to me?" she asked making eye contact with the curly haired blonde.

"Enlighten me" Enjolras smirked, if there is one thing he loved then it was a pissed off Eponine as she never failed to make him smile.

"She told me I have child bearing hips, what the fuck does that even mean?" she threw her arms up into the air, wishing she had something heavy and hard to beat him with.

"It means you have wide hips that are"

"I know what it means" Eponine shot back through gritted teeth trying her hardest not to shout at him.

"Then why did you ask what it means?" the smirk returned to his face as he folded his arms across his chest, looking downwards at Eponine's smaller frame.

"It was a rhetorical question" she whispered yelled back looking around the room to find something to throw at him. "And why are you smiling, you shouldn't be smiling you should be feeling guilty for leaving me alone" she hit his chest hard enough to hurt but soft enough so it wouldn't leave a mark when what she really wanted to do was slap him as hard as she could across the face to knock the smirk of his face.

"I've really missed you and your temper" Enjolras took a step closer towards her, the smirk turning into a smile. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her short temper until now.

Enjolras wrapped his arms around Eponine's waist and picked her up off the floor so they were at the same eye level as each other. "Why am I no longer on the floor and why are you hugging me?" Eponine laced her hands onto his broad shoulders, leaning backwards a little to finally glare at him straight in the eyes.

"I really have missed you my little firecracker" Enjolras held her tighter against him, his smile stretching further across his face.

"Don't you mean waitress trash" Eponine shot back. Normally she would be happy to be this close to him but she was still a little pissed off at him for leaving her alone.

"You heard that?" Enjolras asked the smile dropping from his face as a look of regret took its place. The last thing he wanted was for Eponine to hear what his mother had said about her.

"Window" Eponine motioned behind her with her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hoped you wouldn't have heard"

"Thank you for defending me" Eponine moved her right hand from his shoulder, placing it onto Enjolras's clean shaven cheek.

"I'll always defend you" Enjolras looked into Eponine's dark brown eyes wondering how he had missed what has always been right in front of him for the past four years of his life, since the very first day he walked into the café and saw her stood behind the counter staring up at the ceiling daydreaming.

"I missed you too, you have no idea how much" Eponine wrapped both arms around his neck, resting her forehead against Enjolras's as she stared into his sky blue eyes.

"I think I do" Enjolras whispered as his lips came into contact with Eponine's.

Eponine kissed him back her fingers disappearing into the golden curls on the back of his head as she pulled Enjolras closer to her deepening the kiss.

"My sisters plan on meet you at some point" Enjolras pulled away from Eponine making her want to pull him back the second his lips left her but decided against it as much as she wanted to just stay here and kiss him she knew she had to listen him speak at least.

"I prefer this plan" Eponine pressed her lips back against Enjolras's.

"I agree, let's stick with this plan" Enjolras turned around pressed Eponine up against the wall, pressing his body against hers while keeping a tight grip of her hips. Eponine wrapped her legs around his waist a smile forming on her lips as Enjolras deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth.

"I'm having serious Déjà vu here apart from last time you had no shirt on" Eponine rested the back of her head against the wall breathing heavily, her eyes remaining closed trying to savour the moment.

She heard a deep laugh from Enjolras making her shake a little due to how close he was holding her "I think we should talk"

"Oh no" Eponine finally opened her eyes to look at him "you're going serious on me again, I don't like serious baby boo boo"

"I'm going to let that one slide" Enjolras said referring to the ridiculous nickname she had chosen for him "But we haven't spoken in a month and I think we need too"

"I guess we do but I must ask are you going to put me down onto solid ground for it or not?" Eponine asked looking down at the position they were stood in, not that she minded she would stay here for ever if she could.

Enjolras reluctantly stepped backwards allowing Eponine to slid down him until her feet were firmly back on the floor, his hand slowly reached upwards to move a stand of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear, his fingers lightly brushing against her cheek.

"I have something I want to say and please don't interrupt me because then I will start babbling and we'll get nowhere" Enjolras smiled knowing if Eponine was to cut him off then he would start babbling and she wouldn't be able to understand what he was saying.

"I couldn't imagine you babbling, you always know the right words to say" Eponine laughed trying to imagine Enjolras babbling it's something she never thought he was capable of babbling.

"don't forget I've never really done this before so you'll have to try and follow" Enjolras placed his hands back onto Eponine's hips, holding her in place as he thought about where he should even start to explain what was going on in his head.

"I'll do my best" Eponine smiled placing her hands onto Enjolras arms wondering what he could want to say to her, it must be important if he doesn't want her to cut him off.

"I know you heard everything I said to my mother and they are all truth. You're kind and caring and you put everyone before yourself and I like that about you, I like that you're not selfish. You're beautiful and I don't know how I haven't seen it before now but I do like you Eponine. I watched you walk away from me twice and it hurt more than anything I have ever experience in my life because I know I hurt you. You came into my life and ripped up my plan and changed everything and for once I don't care that I can't stick to my plan because I like you Eponine a lot and I'm willing to try us. I've never done this before so I don't know if I'll be any good at it but I'm willing to try if you are"

Eponine stood looking at him in shook, she had dreamed many times about this moment but she never thought it would happened, if Enjolras was worried about her interrupting him then he doesn't need to worry because she doesn't know what to day.

"Now is normally the time you're supposed to say something" Enjolras bit his bottom lip not knowing what Eponine is going to reply, for all he knows he could have finally worked out what he wanted and he's too late and Eponine doesn't want the same thing as him.

Eponine made eye contact with him again hoping the words she wanted to say would come to mind but nothing did "That's the problem I don't know what to say"

"Then just say what's in your head" Enjolras brushed the back of his fingers down her cheek, a small smile tugging at the end of his lips.

"Ok well here it goes, you have no idea how many times I've dreamt of this moment happening but now it's here I don't know what I want. Everything in me is telling me to jump in feet first and hope for the best but then there is this little voice that tells me not to. You know I like you Enjolras and I know it sounds childish to say I like you but I do but I can't ignore the voice in the back of my head. It's like a bright red light telling me there is danger ahead"

"Why do you think there will be danger ahead?"

Eponine sighed bring her hand up to scratching the back of her neck. "because what if it doesn't work out between us, we've ruined everything because our friendship will never be the same again but I also want to be more than a friend to you" Eponine tried her best to explain, nothing would make her happy to say yes that they will try but if things don't work out between them then she's lost Enjolras for good. She would prefer to be just his friend and have him in her life than to ruin everything and not have him there at all.

"A month ago my crazy sister came to me and told me I was over thinking things and she made me just forget everything and it helped me decided what I wanted and I want you. Maybe you're just over thinking things"

"But are you willing to put our friendship at risk?" Eponine asked wanting to know if he was willing to put their friendship in the middle of a firing squad knowing it would be ruined if they didn't work out.

"For you, yes I am because I know now there is something between us and I know you know it too. For once I'm taking a risk and if it doesn't work out then we can deal with it then but it could and we would never know because we're not willing to take the risk to find out"

"See this is what I mean about you always knowing what to say" Eponine laughed nervously, if the man who never takes risks is willing to take one for them then should she be willing to do the same?

"so what do you say, do we take the risk and see what happens or find a way to forget any of this happened and just say friends?"

"If I jumped in feet first then you better catch me" Eponine smiled knowing if the non-risk taker is willing to take a risk for once then who is she not too.

"Always" Enjolras smiled wrapping his arms around her waist "I'll always catch you"

"Just a couple more things" Eponine said holding back a laugh as she saw Enjolras roll his eyes at her. "One can we not tell the boys or your crazy ass sister about this yet because your sister and Jehan are already planning the wedding, yes I know they are both crazy who I can't stop them plus the boys would just try and interfere and secondly can we not label this just yet because we don't know what will happen, so for now until we see how things are can we not have a label?"

"No one mentioned a wedding" Enjolras looking like his about to pass out or even worse have a panic attack.

"Don't you think I tried telling them that, now do you see why I don't want to tell them yet?"

"Agreed we keep this between ourselves and as for the label thing, I think it's a good idea as I'm new to this and it's less complicated that way until we know how things are going to be"

Eponine smiled going up onto her tip toes to reach Enjolras's lips, it's clear that she already likes the benefits of this trying thing because she gets to kiss him and without labels at time moment it's not complicated. If they were to find it didn't work then it might be easier to go back to being just friends if there isn't a label.

* * *

"I think we would get up soon" Enjolras tightened his arm around Eponine's waist pulling her closer to him.

Eponine buried her head deeper into his chest feeling content, for all the months she's dreamt of this happening she doesn't want to move yet in case it does turn out to be another of her dreams, she want to savour the moment as it could never happen again "I think you're right" Eponine moved closer to Enjolras, not that she thought it would be possible.

Her mind was trying to figure out how they managed to get to the bed; the last thing she remembered was being pushed up against the wall and then the next thing she was pulling away from Enjolras and rolling onto the bed. She did however have to look at herself to see if she was still dressed and was surprised she still have ever item of clothing she was wearing still on her body. Even Enjolras was fully dressed which she was a little disappointed about.

"If I'm right then why are you cuddling closer to me?" Enjolras slid the side of her t-shirt up to brush his fingertips against the bare skin on Eponine's hip.

"I'm comfortable, you might not know this but you are very comfortable" Eponine threw her arm across Enjolras's waist, sliding her thumb into one of the loops on Enjolras's jeans, tangling their legs together.

"I'll sleep a lot better tonight now I know that" Enjolras laughed playing with her hair, twirling the ends around his index finger.

"I must say I am disappointed" Eponine flipped onto her stomach supporting her weight on her elbows so she could look at his face.

Enjolras's brow creased as he looked at her confused, wondering what she could be disappointed about. "What do you mean?

"I was hoping to find rocket ships or Spiderman sheets" Eponine looked down at the sofa bright red sheets covering the bed below them must like the one's on his bed back at home.

"Sorry to disappoint but rocket ships are next week and I only get Spiderman sheets at Christmas, Easter and my birthday"

Eponine laughed not know if to believe him or not, he could be telling the truth because it's Enjolras and he can be unpredictable and with him being unpredictable he could also be lying and as his face wasn't giving anything away she didn't know what to believed but a part of her wished it was true as she could image him having rocket ships or Spiderman sheets.

"I know what to get your for Christmas now" Eponine wiggled her eyebrows at him, he might think she is joking but she is defiantly going to get him Spiderman sheets from Christmas even if would mean Gavroche and Grantaire will end up fighting over them.

"Now you've ruined the surprise" Enjolras pouted reminded her of Gavroche when she tells him he can't have any more sugar.

Eponine pressed her index finger against his pouted lips. "You don't like surprised" she decided to reminded him, everyone knows Enjolras and surprises don't go well together. "You also look really cute when you pout"

"I am not cute. Grown men are not cute" Enjolras glared at her, if anything puppies and kittens are cute not grown men, it was as if she was trying to take away his masculinity, maybe she'll try and braid my hair next or make me wear a tutu he thought staring up at the ceiling.

"Mmmmm" Eponine hummed patting Enjolras's cheek twice. "Keep telling yourself that"

Eponine rolled off the bed knowing if she stayed there any longer then she would never leave, she ignored Enjolras's pleading with her to come back. "Where are you going?"

"Charlotte told me to meet her in her bedroom about an hour ago" Eponine shrugged and skipped out of the bedroom. "Umm where is her bedroom?" Eponine popped her head around the door.

Enjolras laughed shaking his head at her. "That way" Enjolras pointed to the left with his thumb, a large smile gracing his lips, he knew if he was going to have any sort of relationship with Eponine then it would be hard work but fun at the same time. "Go past the stairs and it's the third door on the right"

"Ok and you might want to fix your hair before you leave the room" Eponine winked at him.

* * *

_**What did you think good or bad?**_

_**I know a lot of you have been waiting for this moment and there you have it. **_

_**Please review with your thoughts?**_

_**Do you think it will work out or not?**_


	32. Chapter Thirty

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**Please read and review. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL. **_

* * *

Eponine crept around the large dark house in her quest to find the kitchen. She would have turned a light on if she could have found the switch but she failed to find it so ended up creeping around the house in the dark hoping not to wake anyone. She did think about waking Enjolras as he would know where the kitchen is but decided against it when she saw how peaceful he looked asleep; she had never seen him look so relaxed so knew she could wake him so she set out alone to find the kitchen, almost falling down the stairs due to how dark it was making her regret her decision not to wake Enjolras now.

The city did have one advantage she told herself as she safely down the stairs, at least in the city the city light will light up a dark house but here there wasn't a light to shine into the house. Eponine saw a light shining from under a closed door that led out of the hallway and headed towards it hoping it would be the kitchen as her mouth is really dry and she needed something to drink but at this rate she was going to die of dehydration before she found the kitchen.

Eponine slowly pushed the door open, allowing the light to flood out into the hallway but regretted her decided to open the door right away as she saw Isabelle sat on a large arm chair with a book on her lap. Isabelle looked up at the sound of the door opening her eyes connecting with Eponine's.

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you, I was just trying to find the kitchen" Eponine felt the nervous she had become to all too familiar with when she's around Isabelle.

"Come in, I would like to talk to you" Isabelle placed a bookmark into the pages of the book she was reading before placing the book onto the small table beside her.

Eponine slowly entered the room knowing her quest for water was going to be put on hold for the time being. She closed the door behind her thankful she decided to put on her thin silk bathrobe so she wasn't walking around the house in the small nightdress she was wearing. The nervous build even more as she sat down on an arm chair opposite the middle aged women fighting the urge to fiddle with the bottom of her bathrobe after all dinner was awkward enough but she did get to meet Sofia and Lucie and just like Enjolras has said they were just as crazy as Charlotte is but they were at least nice to her.

"I was going to wait until morning" Isabelle broke the silence between them, picking up her large glass of wine off the table beside her and taking a small sip before returning the glass back to the table. "Would you like some wine?"

"No thank you" Eponine shook her head knowing she doesn't mix well with wine. The last time she drank wine she ended up saying things she regretted the next day and almost ruined all her friendships with the boys so she stays away from wine now.

"I wanted to apologize to you, Alexandre told me that you over heard us talking this afternoon and I just wanted to say I was out of line to say those things about you. I judged you before you even got her and I hope you will accept this apology and that you will give me the chance to get to know you"

"It's already forgotten" Eponine lied forcing a smile to her face. Truthfully it's all she thought about all afternoon. She was still a little sceptical of the middle aged woman opposite her as she could just be lying and she's not sorry about what she said but Eponine decided to ignore her thoughts and to at least listen to what Isabelle had to say.

"I feel like I must explain when Alexandre called to say he was bringing his girlfriend home I saw red. He is my only son and with him saying he was bring his girlfriend home to meet the family I knew it must be serious as he's never brought a girl home before and I thought that with him bringing you home I was going to lose him for good, so I judged you before you even arrived and when you arrived all the hurt I felt I used against you and I really am sorry for that and I would like to get to know you as you mean a lot to my son"

Eponine couldn't help but smile, yes her and Enjolras wasn't in a relationship back when they arrived and they might not even be in one now as they've not labelled it but she could understand how Isabelle might think she could be losing her son. " I understand but you'll never lose him" she reassured the middle aged women, after only being her for half a day Eponine could see how much Isabelle means to Enjolras. He's a completely different person around her and is defiantly more relaxed.

"So will you give me the chance to get to know you?" Isabelle asked a wishful look on her face.

"of course" Eponine smiled a genuine smile after all if she was going to have any kind of relationship with Enjolras then she wants his mother to like her and to judge her once she got to know her and not before.

A smile broke out across Isabelle's face as she looked at Eponine "I can see why my son loves you" she sat back in her chair. "He told me you are kind and I can see that and you seem to make him open up more than he usually does"

"I just understand him" Eponine shrugged, unlike the boys she knows when something is wrong with him but she also knows when he wants to be alone and she respects that and gives him the space he wants.

"He's always been like this way" Eponine smiled knowing she is probably going to get information about Enjolras's childhood, something he never talks about which she's always been curious about.

"What do you mean?" she asked digging further hoping Isabelle will give her the information she wants.

"From being three years old he's been very independent" Isabelle stood up and walked over to the large bookcase covering a wall and pulled out a book. "On his first day of school unlike all the other children who were crying begging their mothers not to leave them, Alexandre just walked straight inside wanting to be there" she handed Eponine the book.

Eponine looked at the cover to see Enjolras's name written in gold lettering before opening the cover to see pictures of Enjolras as a baby. "I can imagine" she laughed looking down at the pictures, his blonde curly hair clear to see in each of them.

"The girls screamed at me not to leave them but he just walked away from me, I will admit I was a little heartbroken that he didn't cry for me" Isabelle picked her glass of wine back up, taking a sip. "Here" she moved over to the sofa, patting the space next to her for Eponine to join her. Without thinking about it, Eponine stood up and moved onto the sofa as Isabelle took the book back off her and turned a couple of paged "That's his first day of school" she pointed to a pictures where Enjolras had a large smile on his face, his blonde curly hair almost covering his eyes.

"He's not going to be happy you're showing me this" Eponine laughed knowing it was true, he would probably try and get his mother back for embarrassing him like this.

"He'll get over it"

"It's nice that you made a book with all his childhood photo's, my family wasn't into the whole picture thing. I don't think I've ever seen a picture from my childhood" Eponine thought back knowing her parents weren't the type to take photos for memories. If anything they didn't care enough to do so.

"That's a shame, ask any of my children and they will tell you that I had a camera in my hands for most of their childhood's not wanting to miss a moment"

"It doesn't really bother me that my parents didn't care enough to take photos for us to remember. I can remember the good parts of my childhood not that there are that many but now I have the chance to give my brother the childhood I never got" Eponine gave a weak smile knowing she could never relive her childhood but she could give Gavroche a childhood to remember but she had a feeling all his memories will include chocolate shakes and the boys sneaking him chocolate behind her back.

"I'm not going to ask about your childhood because it's none of my business but it sounds like you didn't have a good one and now your parents have left you and your brother alone" Eponine nodded to say yes but she also didn't care that they left, they're better off without her parents in the picture.

"Is that naked Alex?" Eponine felt strange calling him Alex as it's always been Enjolras or Enjy but at the same time it also felt right.

She looked at one of the photos of Enjolras in the bath wanting to laugh, he would definitely not be happy now if he finds out she's seen him naked as a child.

"Yes it is" Isabelle laughed quickly turning the page.

"I think I'm going to need this book, next time we get into an argument I can use it against it" Eponine wished she could take the book back to the city with her so when Enjolras annoys her she can threaten to show the boys the pictures.

"He defiantly wouldn't be happy if I gave you this"

"this might be my favourite day ever" Eponine continued to look at the pictures, not only did her dreams come true with Enjolras but now she get to look at baby pictures of him knowing he would hate it, could life get any better?

"Now this one is the winter he spent under the dining room table, I think he was about eight or nine" Isabelle pointed to a photo of Enjolras sat under the table with a pile of books next to him and a blanket over his legs. "Every morning he would wake up, come downstairs with a blanket and go right under the table and stay there all day and read. We even had to feed him under there as he wouldn't come out and we couldn't let him go hungry. After a week we tried dragging him out but all he did was scream and run back under there so we left him there, the only person he would allow under there was Charlotte"

Eponine threw her head back laughing as that sounded like something Enjolras would do. "Now he just hides away in his bedroom"

"Let me guess reading and making notes?"

"I guess he did that as a child?" Eponine asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't think any parent has ever had to buy as many notebooks as I did"

"Some people just never change but like I always say. He wouldn't be him if he didn't do these things"

"I agree I'd hate for anyone to change him. The girls were always running around, making noise and fighting and Alexandre would just sit in the corner and read as if they wasn't in the room but he's put a book down if Charlotte asked him to play with her" Isabelle turned the page to show a picture of Charlotte and Enjolras sat under a tree playing a board game.

"Charlotte mentioned they were close" Eponine couldn't help but smile, noticing how happy Enjolras looked in all of the photos and it made her wish he smiled more often now instead of the non-emotional face he had now, the face that is set like stone never showing any emotion apart of her wished she could be the one to make him smile again like he is in the photos.

"I would say they are still close now, not like they were back then but he still calls her and sends emails. Truth be told if it was Sofia or Lucie who showed up unannounced a month ago he probably would have send them back home but he's always had a soft spot for Charlotte" Isabelle sighed running her fingertips over the photo of Charlotte and Enjolras and Eponine could tell how much she loved them just by the way she looked at the photos or how her smile stretched across her face whenever any of them spoke to her. A look Eponine had never seen before from her own mother.

"I'm sure he cares about Sofia and Lucie, he has to right they're his sisters?" Eponine asked because from what Charlotte and Isabelle have said it sounds as if Enjolras doesn't like them.

"He cares for them but not as much as Charlotte. You see theirs is just over a year's age gap between Sofia and Lucie so they have always been close because they went thought the same things around the same time, whereas Charlotte is almost three years younger than them so they left her out of things so she turned to Alexandre. Whenever she fell over and started crying she ran to him whereas most children would run to their parents but not her she always wanted him. When he left home and moved to the city for school she cried for days even though they had drifted apart by then, she still cried and begged him not to leave" Isabelle explained, taking small sips of wine between each sentence.

"I can understand that, I don't even want to imagine Gavroche leaving home I'd probably beg him to stay" Eponine laugh knowing once Gavroche leaves home then she could have nothing to work for in her life unless things work out with Enjolras but that will be years away and who knows what can happen between then and now.

"I think I should call it a night" Isabelle finished the wine left in the bottom of her glass. "I'll show you to the kitchen" she stood up and walked back over towards the book case and slide the book of Enjolras's childhood photos back into place. "Come on it's this way" Isabelle turned off the small light next to the sofa as the room fell into darkness.

Eponine followed closely behind the middle aged women as they walked through the darkness. She thought about what Isabelle had told her tonight and even if it wasn't that much it still felt like more than it was as she knew more about Enjolras and no doubt more than he would have ever told her.

"I've decided that you will be good or Alexandre, he was right when he said he wouldn't be happy with the kind of girls I know but I can see he's happy with you and that's all the counts so you both have my blessing" Isabelle switching on a small light above the hob in the kitchen. "just so you know, I want grandchildren before I die" she patted Eponine on the back before leaving the kitchen saying goodnight over her shoulder as she left, closing the door behind her.

"Goodnight" Eponine mumbled to the closed door. Enjolras had only admitted his feels towards her not even twenty four hours ago and their not even in a real relationship and his mother is talking about grandchildren.

Eponine just hoped that Isabelle doesn't meet Jehan or else they'll both have herself and Enjolras exchanging vows before the years out.

* * *

_**What did you think good or bad? **_

_**I know it's nothing exciting but I thought Eponine should learn a little more about Enjy's childhood and who better that from his mother? **_

_**Please leave a review with your thought**_

_**Thanks for reading. **_


	33. Chapter Thirty - One

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**Please read and review. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL. **_

The sound of the large kitchen door opening made Eponine jump out of her thoughts, her head snapped to look who it was only to see a dazed looking Enjolras walk into the kitchen and headed straight to the fridge as if she wasn't there.

Eponine balanced herself of the tall stood she was sat on at the end of the counter which acted as a small table, leaning her elbows onto the counter as she watched him almost climb into the fridge looking for whatever he was looking for. She did take the opportunity to check out his perfect ass, she knew anyone else in her position would do the same.

"Where's the milk?" she heard Enjolras mumbled to himself.

Eponine looked at the bottle of milk on the counter in front of her as she cleared her throat to get his attention, only for Enjolras to bang his head on the inside of the fridge before spinning around to look at her.

"Fucking hell Eponine you scared the crap out of me" Enjolras held the back of his head.

"Looking for this?" she smirked holding up the bottle of milk. Enjolras glared at her and grabbed a glass as he walked over to her, sitting down on the tall stool next to her.

"I thought you were in bed" he took the milk out of her hand and filled his glass.

"You didn't notice that no one was lay beside you?" Eponine questioned wondering how much he was still asleep not to notice no one was beside him when he woke up.

"Umm…. No" he ran his hand over his face hoping it would make him more aware of what was happening. "Why are you up?"

"I came for a glass of water and ended up talking with your mother" Eponine smiled hoping to convince him that everything was ok which it was. Judging by the look on his face she knew he was beginning to worry when he didn't need to.

"She didn't say anything else to you, did she?"

"No, she apologized and asked if she could get to know me properly and we just talked for a while" Eponine wondered if she should tell him about all the baby pictures she also showed her while he was still half asleep, it would be safer to do it now as he would be too tired to get mad about it. "I must say I liked your boat and rubber ducks for bath time" she smirked deciding to tease him about it, what would be the point of having this information if she couldn't use it against him, half asleep or not.

"She didn't?" a look of horror appearing on his face making Eponine smile.

"Oh she did alright but what I really want to know about is the winter under the dining room table" Eponine rested the side of her head against his arm, it's times like this she's thankful her parents did a runner because they can't tell any stories about her even if most of her childhood stories could be classed as illegal.

"What do you expect, with the three sisters I had I needed somewhere quiet and they knew not to disturb me. Do you know what it's like to have three girls fighting over everything all the time and you're just sat there wondering what the hell is going on, this house was like a mad house"

"Have you not seen where we live now?" Eponine asked wondering where he's been for the best part of two years, if anywhere was going to be labelled a mad house then it would be where they currently live but at least there is always something to ease the boredom as one of the boys are always up to something.

"It's not that bad" Enjolras replied making Eponine lift her head to look at him.

"Exactly how hard did you bang your head?" she asked knowing it must have been hard if he doesn't think they live in a mad house. Enjolras gave her a look which she could only understand as it's not funny. "Hello two months ago a girl came banging on the front door claiming Feuilly had gotten her pregnant even though she hadn't taken a test and it just turned out that her period was late. Taire locked himself in cupboard for three hours just last week because you threatened to take his beer away"

"Well he drinks too much; I'll be surprised if he lives until thirty because he's not having half of my liver when his finally gives up" Enjolras pressed the glass of milk to his lips while narrowing his eyes at Eponine as if to say I'm serious.

"Touching it amazes me how much you care" Eponine laughed knowing Grantaire would probably ask for half of his liver if it came to that. "What else do we have, oh yeah, Jehan wants to fill the house with flowers which causes half of us to sneeze which sets Joly off in his mission to kill us all with disinfectant. Throw in the rest of them and a hyperactive eleven year old and we have ourselves the perfect gang of misfits"

"I do care but if he wants to kill himself and refuses everyone's help then what else can we do? We've held about six interventions already, he stops drinking for a day then he drinks twice as much the day after to make up for the day he missed" Eponine heard the anger in his voice as he spoke, not to mention the tight grip in had on the glass in his hand. If he was to hold it any tighter then it would probably shatter in his hand.

"You do care about him"

"And you came to that conclusion how?" Enjolras stared down at her.

"Because you're getting angrier as you speak which proves you care. You're angry because the interventions didn't work and you're afraid that something will happen to him but the reason they failed is because he doesn't want to be helped. We can't help him unless he wants to be helped"

"Of course I care about him, he's like my brother" Enjolras slammed the glass down onto the counter making Eponine jumped by the loud bang it made.

"the tin man finally has a heart" Eponine pressed her hands over her own heart, tiling her head to the side as she looked up at him with a wide smile on her face, showing her teeth.

"Did you just compare me to the tin man from The Wizard of Oz?"

"Yes I did, do you have a problem with that?" she folded her arm across her chest, raising her eyebrow at him.

"But the Wizard of Oz really have you seen that movie?" Enjolras groaned remembering when he was made to sit through it, he felt like scratching his own eyes out just so he didn't have to watch.

"I'd be careful if I was you, it's Jehan's favourite and if he hears you talking like that then he'll make you sit and watch it over and over again until you admit you like it. Just as Ferre he won't be making that mistake again" Eponine laughed thinking back to the day Jehan made Combeferre sit and watch it over and over again until Combeferre finally admitted it was a good movie.

"It's still stupid" Enjolras argued a small smirk on his face.

"You only think it's stupid because you're in the movie" she pinched his cheek.

"You're not funny and I don't find this funny"

"Then why are you smiling tin man?"

"I guess tin man is better than baby boo-boo" a smile broke out across Enjolras face.

"Don't worry you're still baby boo-boo" Eponine leant over and pressed her lips against Enjolras's, a smile appearing on her over lips, considering she was a little sceptical about whatever this is with Enjolras but she is defiantly liking the benefits of it.

"I didn't think it was possible but it just got worse" Enjolras wrapped his arms around Eponine's waist, pulling her off the stool so she was stood inbetween his legs.

"I could make you really uncomfortable if I wanted to" Eponine smirked knowing she could turn Enjolras back into the old version of himself that would run out of the room screaming if a girl got to close to him with just one simple sentence.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"All I have to say is" Eponine started placing her hands onto his bare shoulders and looking in straight in the eyes. "Fuck me on the counter" Eponine sank her teeth into her bottom lip, waiting for his reaction.

"Are… Are you being serious?" Enjolras stuttered his whole body going rigid as he searched Eponine face hoping to find some sign that she was joking.

"See I told you I could make you uncomfortable if I wanted too. You might have had an upgrade so that you now have feeling but you're still you inside. So relax if I was being serious which I'm not then it wouldn't be here with your mother upstairs, I don't care how big this house it that would never happen". Eponine shook her head, it was weird enough having sex with the other boys in the house never mind the boy's mother being in the house at the same time.

"Come on treacle, let's get to bed" Enjolras slid off the stool, picking up both empty glasses and putting them into the dishwasher.

"Treacle?" Eponine questioned raising her eyebrow at him.

"It's how we met remember" Enjolras winked at her while wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you imagining me sliding down a pole now?"

"Maybe" Enjolras sliding squeezing her against his side as they left the kitchen and made their way back though the dark house.

Eponine couldn't have been happier that Enjolras had woken up and come downstairs or else she would have never made it back to bed until it was light as she would have gotten lost again or ended up in the wrong bedroom. Something she didn't think about until now.

"You are male after all but I've already seen the proof with your naked bath time pictures" she laughed wishing she could see his face knowing he would be glaring at her. "If you're a good boy I might give you a private show on day" she whispered into his ear, feeling his body tense as she did so.

"You're such a tease" Enjolras stopped walking and turned to face her in the darkness.

"Are you actually feeling really male feelings?" Eponine asked wondering who she should call to study him; this could possibly be a breakthrough in the science world.

"You're so funny" Enjolras replied sarcastically placing his hands onto her hips.

"I do try" her hand found his neck in the darkness, pulling his head down so her lips could meet his. "I thought you were taking me to bed?" Eponine pulled away a smirk on her face not that Enjolras could see it.

"Did you have to word it like that?" Eponine laughed as Enjolras started dragging her back thought the house.

"There's one more thing I noticed in your childhood photo's" Eponine said as she followed behind him wishing she could see the stairs they were currently walking u. one thing she did know is that if she was going to fall then she was taking Enjolras down with her.

"What's that or do I not want to know?"

"I was going to say that you looked happy in them all" Eponine replied wondering why he would think it was something bad, ok she had teased him a little about the photos but nothing that would make him think it would be something bad.

"And" Enjolras wondered what Eponine's point was.

"And now you hardly every smile and I was wondering why"

"I do smile" Enjolras defended himself.

"Not really, I can't remember the last time I ever say you really smile. They're always forced smiled"

"I don't know, they are all before my father left us and when he left I had to grow up. I was the eldest and my mother was hurting so I had to be there for her" Enjolras shrugged switching on the light in his bedroom so Eponine could finally see him again. She turned to look at him, noticing a hurt look in his eyes making her want to do nothing more than reach out and hold him.

She wrapped her arms around Enjolras's waist, pulling him closer to her. Just like she had thought his father was the one to fuck him up and she was already correct about him being an asshole as well. She didn't know the whole story about why he left and she wasn't going to ask, if Enjolras wanted to tell her then he would but from what she can tell his father is an asshole, the king of all asshole and she was going to make it her mission to make him smile again and a really smile not the forced smile she's used to seeing from him.

_**What did you think good or bad?**_

_**I think it's about time for some fluff between them… but you can tell me if I'm wrong. **_

_**Please leave a review with your thought. **_

_**Thank you for reading. **_


	34. Chapter Thirty - Two

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**Please read and review. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL. **_

* * *

Eponine stood awkwardly at the side of the garden watching as everyone made small talk or bragged about something they had, where they had been on vacation, about their children or whatever plans they had coming up. For what might be the first time in her life, Eponine was relieved she wasn't rich especially if this is the life they have, comparing how much money you have spent and what on. One thing she is sure about is the fact she's going to murder Enjolras for ditching her. Not fifteen minutes into the garden party he had excused him saying he would be right back which was over an hour ago. Fake girlfriend or whatever the hell she might be to him now, he shouldn't ditch her, and even now looking around the garden she couldn't spot his blonde curls anywhere.

"You look like you're having the time of your life" the crazy blonde also known as the pink hurricane to Eponine popped up out of nowhere.

"The best but remind me to kill your bother for ditching me. I thought I came as a favour to him?" Eponine turned her attention to the blonde, taking a small sip of the expensive champagne that had been shoved into her hand the second she stepped outside into the garden. She knew the champagne must be expensive due to the fact she couldn't pronounce the name of it.

"Don't worry he'll be back, I overheard mother telling him to mingle" Charlotte looked down at her own empty glass. "Now drink up, I'm going to hunt down more champagne for us"

A wicked smile appeared on Charlotte's face as she placed the back of her hand under Eponine's glass, slowly lifting it to her mouth before walking away on her for a waiter who Eponine had seen many of them walking around with trays full of different food and drinks.

Eponine laughed into her glass as she watched Charlotte hunt down the correct waiter she wanted, finally noticing him her pace quickened as she made a straight B-line for him. The waiter noticed the blonde hurricane charging towards him and looked like he wanted to run in the other direction away from her making Eponine laugh all over again. She stood and watched as Charlotte spoke to the poor boy who looked younger than she was no doubt he was doing this as a summer job making Eponine feel even more sorry for him that he had to deal with Charlotte.

The blonde girl pointed over to where Eponine was stood before picking up two glasses and walking away for the boy and back over to where Eponine was stood at the edge of the garden.

"On a scale of one to your brother attitude towards Grantaire how mean was you to that poor boy?" Eponine asked taking the fresh glass of Champagne from Charlotte's hand.

"I only told him to make sure he circles over to us every so often to see if we need a top up. Trust me to make it through this whole afternoon we're going to need a lot of this stuff" Charlotte brought the glass to her lips.

Eponine sighed finally realizing Enjolras wasn't going to come back and made a mental note never to say she will help him again and followed Charlotte's lead and started drinking, she didn't need to be told twice what she already knew from just being here.

Charlotte lightly elbowed Eponine to get her attention even though the blonde wasn't looking at her. "Well someone likes you, even if my brother is only pretending for the day" Charlotte kept her eyes focused on something across the garden.

Eponine wanted to laugh at how wrong Charlotte was about her own brother, yes the plan was to pretend but now that's all changed even if he isn't anywhere to be seen, "How do you know he's not looking at you?" Eponine asked following where Charlotte was looking, only for her eyes to land on some boy who had more grease on her hair than an old fryer.

"Please that oily son of a bitch knows never to look at me unless he wants to lose his eyesight" Charlotte laughed the same wicked smile appearing on her face again. "His name is Francis and he's the biggest jerk you will meet, he thinks his family is the richest in France but he forgets we also live here" the blonde laughed shaking her head. Apart of her wanted to ask the blonde exactly how rich the family is but decided not to as it was none of her business and she could live with no knowing, not only that but she was also scared to find out knowing she had nothing and then Enjolras has everything. What's not been said is for the best she reassured herself.

"He's coming over" Eponine spoke her thoughts aloud wondering what she should do.

"Have fun" Charlotte smiled at her before walking away.

She wanted to shout after her but the boy who the blonde obviously hates appeared in front of her. Eponine made another mental note to herself to never trust an Enjolras again, first Enjolras ditches her and not the blonde has.

"Hi I'm Francis and you would be?" he asked taking her free hand into his own.

"Eponine" she replied without any emotion hoping he would get the hint that she didn't want to talk to him. From across the garden it looked like his hair was really greasy but up close it looked even worse, she has no idea what he puts on it but whatever it is he should defiantly stop.

"Eponine a beautiful name for a beautiful woman" he brought her hand up to his mouth, his lips brushing against the back of her hand for longer than what was necessary, Eponine snatched her hand back and dropped it to her side, glaring at the grease ball in front of her.

"I have a boyfriend" she spoke hoping he would get yet another hint to leave her alone.

She wasn't technically lying about having a boyfriend, Enjolras is her fake boyfriend for the day and as for every other day he was more than a friend and as they haven't put a label on it yet she wasn't lying to him.

"I don't see him anywhere around here and anyways what he doesn't know won't kill him. How about I go get us another drink?"

Eponine raise her almost full glass up in front of his face. "Already head one but feel free to go and get yourself one" she smirked at him fighting the urge to add 'And don't come back' to the end of her sentence because even if she didn't want to talk to him, she couldn't be mean to him as she needed to make a good impression to the rich people of France.

"That's ok this part of the garden is the most beautiful, I think I'll stay here" he looked her up and down from head to toe.

'Don't make it to obvious' Eponine thought to herself as she watched him check her out, fighting the urge to not throw up in her mouth.

"I'll leave so you enjoy it more" Eponine stood a step away only for the sleaze ball to grab her wrist.

"But then this area will lose it beauty"

"Hi babe sorry I took so long" she heard a voice she's never been happier to hear in her whole life as his arm wrapped around her waist. "Charlotte said you needed rescuing" Enjolras whispered into her ear, pressing his lips light against the top her cheek bone.

"Alexandre nice to see you again" Francis spat in Enjolras direction.

"Can't say the same for you" Enjolras snapped back as Eponine bit her bottom lip to keep the smirk of her face as she watched the mental battle happen between the two boys.

"So this thing is your boyfriend?" Francis gave Enjolras the once over before focusing her attention back on her.

"Why have you got a problem with that?" Enjolras answered for her, his grip around her waist tightening as he pulled her closer.

"I just thought she could do a lot better than you"

"Here's a crazy idea, how about you go over there and as far away as possible from my girlfriend so then you can't flirt with her" Enjolras shot back, his anger clear for anyone to see.

Eponine didn't know if it was an act but judging from how angry he looked, she guessed he was really angry because even she couldn't pretend to be this angry. "Come on babe how about we leave" Eponine tugged on his arm before he did something he regretted later or something his mother would blame her for because she didn't think Isabelle would be happy with her son punching one of her guests because of her.

"Stay the fuck away from her" Enjolras got into Francis's face before Eponine pulled him away and towards the house so he could calm down as she's seen what he can do when he gets angry and she doesn't want to see that.

* * *

_**What did you think good or bad?**_

_**I know it's short but I'm sick at the moment but I still wanted to update. The next chapter will be a lot longer I promise. **_

_**Please leave a review with your thoughts. **_


	35. Chapter Thirty - Three

_**I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to update but as I said in the last chapter I haven't been well and I've had major block but I'm back now and I will try and update like I used to. **_

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**Please read and review. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL. **_

* * *

"Charlotte was correct about you" Eponine removed her wrist from Enjolras's grip as she looked around the room he had dragged her into, from the looks of it this room was a library judging by the walls being covered in books from ceiling to the floor.

"What do you mean?" Enjolras sat down on one of the chairs that sat in the middle of the room.

"I mean you get jealous easily" Eponine stood next to him so she could brush the golden curls out of his eyes. She liked his curly hair but couldn't help but think that he needed a haircut and made a mental note to make his get one once they got back into the city.

A smile came to her face as Enjolras closed his eyes at the feeling of her fingers running through his hair.

Enjolras shrugged opening one eye to look up at her "I have no idea what you are talking about"

Eponine laughed raising her eyebrow at him wondering why he was even trying to deny it, it was obvious that he was jealous of the greasy creep "You might be able to hide all your other emotions but for some unknown reason you can't hide your jealousy"

"I wasn't jealous, he's just a creep who no one likes and I thought you needed saving from him. If anything I should be called a hero"

"Please" Eponine threw her head back laughing. "I thought at one point you was going to pee on my leg to mark your territory"

"If that's what you want then stand still" Enjolras placed his hands onto the waist band of his slacks pretending to unbutton them.

"That's kind of a joke from you" Eponine placed her hand onto the back of his neck. "But you were still jealous"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I wasn't jealous" Enjolras shot back in defence, his blue eyes glaring into Eponine's brown eyes.

"So it doesn't bother you that he said he would take me to Monte Carlo, where we would spend millions in the casinos during the day and make mad passionate love to each other all night long?" she lied hoping it would make him admit that he was jealous. Is she really asking for too much that she wanted him to be jealous because that means he doesn't have real feeling for her and he does care?

"I'm going to rip his head off his fucking shoulders" Enjolras spat through gritted teeth, his face turning to stone with a look that could only be described as extremely pissed off.

Enjolras pushed himself out of the chair and started storming over towards the door to leave, anger pumping throw his veins. How could that arrogant piece of crap say that to his girlfriend and think he could get away with it, Ok Eponine wasn't officially his girlfriend as they wasn't labelling what they are but she is the closes thing to it and he thinks he can get away with saying that, only Eponine, Charlotte and he knew that they wasn't officially a couple, everyone else at the party thinks they are so why would he say that to someone who has a boyfriend and why does he always think he can have anything or in this case anyone he wants?

Eponine stood in shock at seeing Enjolras this way as she's never seen him like this before. She quickly realized what was happening and quickly ran across the room and pushed herself up against the door to stop him from leaving, Isobel had only just admitted she liked her and gave them her blessing and the last thing Eponine wants to do is make a sense at her garden party which could quickly change that.

"Eponine move out of my way" Enjolras spat trying to move Eponine away from the door.

Eponine used every bit of strength she had to stand her ground; the last thing she needs is Enjolras to barge outside and make a sense. "Calm down please" Eponine placed her hands onto Enjolras's face, cupping his jaw hoping he would calm down.

"How do you expect me to calm down when he's saying that to you, I want to kill him" Enjolras continued his fight to move Eponine out of his way.

"I was joking he never said any of that to me" Eponine knew she had to tell him she was lying if she was ever going to calm him down.

"What do you mean?"

"I was trying to make you admit you were jealous, so please calm down" Eponine forced him to look at her, hoping he would believe she was telling him the truth "All he said to me was what you don't know won't hurt you and all I wanted to do was get away from him. You know my background don't you think I know a creep when I see one?"

A smile spread across Eponine's face she looked at the blonde man in front of her. "Why are you smiling at me?" Enjolras felt himself slowly calming down knowing Eponine didn't want to near him as much as he didn't want her near him.

"Because as messed up as all this ended up, seeing how angry you got when you thought he said that to me just showed how much you care about me. I don't care anymore if you were jealous or not because I now know how much you care about me and I've never had anyone in my life that cares about me"

"You idiot" Enjolras laughed cupping Eponine's face with his large hands, a smile dancing on his lips as his eyes searched hers. "I've always cared about you, you're not only like my best friend but my girlfriend"

"Girlfriend?" Eponine questioned wondering what happened to their agreement of not labelling things between them as it only made everything even more complicated between them if it didn't work out.

"That's what I said. I know you said you didn't want to put a label on this but I told you I wanted to take a risk and I can't think of a better one, I told you that the past month has been the worst of my life because you wasn't there so as scary as this is for me. I'm putting a label on this and I don't care who knows about it and if I have to pee on your leg to let everyone know that then so be it" Enjolras smile, for the first time in his life he's willing to do something that he can't make a plan for, for once he's willing to go with the flow and let things happen how they should.

"I'm guessing that was supposed to be a sweet thing but please don't pee on my leg but what about if it doesn't work out between us, we'll never be able to go back to being just friends" Eponine felt that fear that she could lose him forever if this doesn't work out and she couldn't imagine her life without him in it as a friend or more.

"Then don't think like that, having them thoughts is as if you are admitting to yourself that we will fail before we've even started. You've got under my skin and you're living rent free inside my head and I like it. You don't have to worry about us not working because I never plan on letting you go"

"Has Jehan had to watching movies with him again?" Eponine asked, as sweet as it was for Enjolras to say that to her, it wasn't him so her first thought was he's been watching movies with Jehan and that explains it.

"You know how these things work, Jehan wants to pick a movie for us all to watch and no one can say no to him as he gets all excited about it, he gets that look Gavroche gets on Christmas morning because he knows all the boys have spoilt him but that doesn't change what I said. I mean every word of it"

Eponine didn't know what to reply to him so instead she brought his lips down to meet hers hoping he would understand what she wanted to say even if she didn't know the right words to say aloud but she also knew it was Enjolras she was dealing with but he's smart so he'll hopefully work it out for himself that she feels the same way about him. Enjolras pressed himself against Eponine, trapping her between his large frame and the wooden doors while his hand travelled down her sides to her hips.

"I really hope that's your phone vibrating in your pocket" Eponine felt something which she hoped was Enjolras phone vibrating against her hip bone.

"What else would it be?" Enjolras shook his head at her, wondering what else she could think he would have in his pocket.

"Shouldn't you answer that?" Eponine asked as the phone continued to ring.

"This is more important, I'll call whoever it is back later" Enjolras pressed his lips back onto Eponine's again. He couldn't help but feel surprised at himself as two months ago he would have never thought about kissing Eponine, let alone having her as his girlfriend or anyone as his girlfriend but it just proves how things can change in the blink of an eye.

"If that's what you want but can I also say, you look sexy as hell in this suit" Eponine played with the tie around his neck before allowing her lips to meet his yet again. "Seriously can you just answer that because whoever it is, they are not going to give up?"

Enjolras pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked to see who it was, only for his brow to crease when he say who it was. "Why is Chetta calling me?" he asked himself aloud while staring at the phone.

"How about you answer it and find out?" Eponine pushed her way out from between Enjolras and the door and walked back over to the table where she dropped her small purse to grab her own phone.

Eponine thought she was about to have a heart attack when she saw the twenty missed calls from Chetta and ten from Jehan and couldn't help the bad feeling that swam around in her stomach.

"She's right here, hold on" Enjolras removed the phone from his ear and walked over towards Eponine and handed her the phone.

"Hello" Eponine tried to hide the panic in her voice but failed due to the look Enjolras gave her.

"Why didn't you answer your phone we've been trying to contact you for the past half an hour" Chetta shot down the phone at her.

"I had it on silence, what's wrong?" Eponine asked needing to know if she was panicking for no reason at all.

"Courf and Gavroche were in a car accident and they're at the hospital"

Eponine felt her world slowly collapsing around her, she wanted to ask Chetta what happened and if they were ok but every time she opened her mouth to ask no words came out.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, text me the details" Eponine hung up and handed Enjolras his phone back. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Just one glass of Champagne, what's going on?" Enjolras could tell something was wrong from how pale Eponine had gone.

"Courf and Gav were in a car accident, Chetta is going to text me where they are but we need to leave now"

"You go and pack your things and I'll meet you upstairs, I need to tell my mother we're leaving" Enjolras placing his hand onto Eponine's arm.

"Hurry please" Eponine looked up at him, trying to fight back her tears.

"They'll be fine this is Courf and Gav we are talking about" Enjolras kissed her forehead.

Eponine ran out of the room and towards the stairs to start packing hers and Enjolras's things so they can leave as soon as possible, how can a weekend that was going to well for her end like this? A part of her wished she had never come now but if she hadn't then she would have Enjolras.

* * *

_**What did you think good or bad? **_

_**So now they are officially a couple so start the marching band or whatever you would like lol. **_

_**Please leave a review with your thoughts, they mean a lot to me and reading your reviews makes me want to continuing writing. **_


	36. Chapter Thirty - Four

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**Please read and review. **_

_**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND NEVER WILL. **_

* * *

The car came to a sudden stop outside of the hospital allowing Eponine to jump out, she wasn't sure but she thinks Enjolras took the longest route back possible as it seemed to take forever for them to reach the city. Eponine started running towards the entrance of the hospital as fast as the high heeled shoes on her feet would allow her too.

"Wait for me" Enjolras called after her, his foot getting stuck inside the car as he tried to jump out of the car after her which only ended in him falling onto his knees onto the hard floor next to the car. He quickly dragged himself back up onto his feet and took off running after her, locking the car over his shoulder before shoving the keys into his pocket.

Enjolras managed to catch up to her as she ran through the entrance of the hospital, wondering how she managed to cross the parking lot so quick in the shoes she's wearing, if she ever got sick of her job at the café then she could become an Olympic runner in them shoes.

"Over there" Enjolras pointed towards their friends taking up a large section of the waiting room.

"What happened and are they ok?" Eponine asked knowing she couldn't just ask about Gavroche because Courfeyrac is one of her best friends and it would be selfish of her not to ask about him.

"We don't know what happened as we've not been able to see them yet and only a nurse has been out to tell us that they are with doctors and they'll tell us more when they can. All we can do is sit and wait for the doctor" Chetta explained ushering Eponine into one of the empty uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room.

"Where were they going when it happened?" Enjolras asked the question Eponine had been wondering, it was almost as if he was reading her mind.

"They went bowling because last night Gav somehow persuaded Courf to take him and I feel guilty because you left Gav with me and this happened, I should have told him he couldn't go" Chetta buried her head into her hands.

"This isn't your fault" Eponine placed her hand onto Chetta's shoulder. "If I was here I would have said it was ok, we will not know what happened until we can see them" Eponine explained knowing it could be someone's fault or it could just be an accident.

"What will I do if he dies, it feels like I've only just got him and now he could be taken away from me" Jehan cried hysterically from the corner while Combeferre tried to calm him down.

"How about we just wait until a doctor before anyone starts hyperventilating and panicking, for all we know they could only have a couple of cuts and bruises" Enjolras said diverting his attention to the hysterical boy in the corner.

"Will you hush up you're acting like he's dead" Grantaire snapped his head to look at Jehan clutching what was supposed to be a bottle of water but everyone knew it was really Vodka, the only time they ever say Grantaire near water is either when he's swimming which isn't that often because he's to intoxicated to and could drown or when he's taking a shower.

"He's dead isn't he, that's why they're not telling us anything" Jehan cried burying his head into his hands as his whole body shook.

Eponine stood up and smacked Grantaire across the back of the head, shooting him a glare as she walked over to where Jehan was sat, sitting down next to him.

"The longer it takes for them to tell us anything the better it is" Eponine tried to reassuring him, if Courfeyrac was dead as Grantaire is trying to make Jehan to believe then they would have been told by now but the longer it takes for them to come and speak to the group then the better it will be. Not only take but Eponine wouldn't be able to take Jehan dressed in black for the next couple of months as she's used to seeing him in bright colours.

"Are you sure?" Jehan looked up at her, a hint of hope in his voice.

"Positive, the longer it takes the better. They've been here over an hour so they have to be alive" Eponine took Jehan's hand into her own, flashing him a smile.

She wasn't fully sure if it was a good thing but she was telling herself that or else she would end up like Jehan and wouldn't be able to stop crying so she had to believe they were both ok or she would finally lose her mind.

Eponine looked across the waiting room at Enjolras, they had agreed to keep their relationship a secret from the group but right now she wanted nothing more than for him to hold her in his strong arms and tell her everything will be ok.

"Jehan how can he be dead, when he was the one to call you and tell you about the accident?" Combeferre knelt down in front of him hoping it would also calm him down.

Eponine looked around the waiting room at the other people who wasn't a part of their group to see them mostly looking at Jehan, the way he was crying they would think he's just been told that they are dead.

"Jacques Courfeyrac" A doctor in a white coat and a clipboard in his hand stood looking around the waiting room.

Joly stood up, an unspoken agreement happening for him to talk to the doctor as he's more likely to understand what he's saying.

"I'm his brother" Joly said walking towards the doctor while rubbing hand sanitizer into his hands.

Eponine couldn't help but mentally laugh as she watched Joly talk to the doctor as all she could think was that Joly must love it here because of all the free hand sanitizer but it must also be his worst nightmare with all the people who are sick. How he's ever going to be a doctor she doesn't know.

Eponine felt Jehan grip her hand tighter as they all watched Joly talk to the doctor. After a quick chat Joly walked back over to the group all wanting to hear what the doctor had said, none more so than Jehan.

"Jehan you can stop crying because he's alive" Joly stared at him as if it would make him stop crying instantly. "To put it quick he's suffered a blow to the head during the accident which had left him with a concussion, he also had whiplash and a dislocated shoulder but should make a full recovery but they are keeping him over night due to the concussion"

"There is a god above" Jehan threw his arms up into the air. "Can I see him?"

"Yes he's through their fourth door on the left" Joly pointed over his shoulder.

Jehan jumped up from his chair and sprinted towards the door, almost ripping Eponine's arm out of it socket as he went due to the fact he didn't let go of the tight grip he had on his hand.

"I also asked about Gavroche and he told me that he wasn't the doctor who is looking after him but he will see what he can find out of you" Joly looked at Eponine as he sat back down next to Chetta.

"I'm going to go and see Courf anyone else coming?" Combeferre asked knowing Courfeyrac will be going crazy knowing something could have happened to Gavroche.

The group looked between themselves having a silence discussion as to if they should go and see Courfeyrac who they knew was ok or wait until they hear news the youngest member of their little family.

"You lot can go and I'll wait here with Eponine until the doctor comes with news of Gavroche" Enjolras told the group settling the silent discussion they were having.

"Are you sure, we can wait here with you?" Chetta asked looking at Eponine.

"It's fine, when I get news I'll let you know" Eponine smiled happy that at least Enjolras is staying with her because the fact she was with the whole group stopped her from crying but if she was left alone then she would finally lose it and end up hysterical like Jehan was.

"I'll see if I can find anything out while I'm down there" Joly patted her back as they headed though the door towards Courfeyrac's room.

As soon as the double doors closed behind Joly and Chetta, Enjolras sat down on the chair next to Eponine, taking her hand into his own large one. "He will be fine; I know that kid is invincible"

"Gavroche Thénardier" Eponine jumped to her feet, dropping Enjolras hand as he made her way over towards the doctor, silently praying in her head that her brother was ok and he can come home. "Are you a family member?" the doctor asked looking Eponine up and down.

"I'm his sister and legal guardian" Eponine said knowing most doctors will wonder where his parents are so this way he doesn't need to wonder where they are.

"Very well, from what we've learnt from the other passenger in the accident, the car hit the side your brother was sat, after taking some x-rays we can see his arm has been broken in two places and his wrist was shattered due to the blow and he will need surgery for us to place it back together if it's to ever function properly again. We have also found a small amount of internal bleeding in his abdomen which will also need surgery to repair which with your permission we would like to carry out right away" The doctor explained, Eponine felt her head spin at the doctor words, not only does Gavroche need surgery but he needs it twice.

"What are the risks?" Eponine asked knowing she had to agree as it will save his life but she needed to know the risks. Now she wishes she had told Joly to stay so he could explain all of this to her.

"We want to do an exploratory laparotomy which will allow us to find the cause of the bleeding so we can stop the bleeding once we find where it's coming from. If all goes well then your brother should make a full recovery without any risks. If that is the case then we would like to perform the surgery on your brother's arm tomorrow if he is well enough. If not then the following day"

"How long will it take?" Enjolras appeared next to Eponine having listened to everything the doctor had said. He wrapped his arm around Eponine's waist from behind to show his support from her and just in the off chance she does collapse due to how pale she is.

"It's hard to say, it depends on how long it takes to find the source of the bleeding then the repair. It could be an hour or even longer. We don't know anything for sure right now"

"Do what you have too" Eponine replied knowing the sooner they start the sooner Gavroche will get better and he'll be able to come home.

"I will need you to sign the bottom of these" the doctor handed Eponine a clipboard with forms on it for her to sigh.

"Can we see him before you take him or not?" Eponine asked as she signed the bottom of the forms. She needed to see Gavroche to make sure he was ok to settle her own mind so she didn't worry too much.

"You can see him quickly as he needs to be prepped for surgery. If you would like to follow me"

Eponine handed the doctor back the forms as she started following him down the long hallway, passing Courfeyrac's room where the group were crowded around his bed. "You go and see Gavroche and I'll let everyone know what is happening" Enjolras whispered into her ear before walking into the open door of Courfeyrac room to explain to the group what was happening with Gavroche.

"Right in there" the doctor pointed to a room where all the blinds were closed as well as the door.

Slowly Eponine pushed the door open to see Gavroche lay on the bed with a sheet pulled up to waist looking pale while a nurse checked his pulse.

"Ponine" Gavroche smiled seeing his sister walk through the door.

"I'll leave you alone" the nurse wrote something down on the chart at the end of the bed before leaving the room.

Eponine walked over to the bed and kissed her brother on the forehead before sitting down on the chair next to the bed. "Can I go home now?" Gavroche asked turning his head to look at Eponine with a wishful look.

"Not right now the doctors said you have internal bleeding which they need to fix first, so you have to have surgery for them to do that and they also need to fix your arm then you can come home but you don't need to be scared because everyone is here for you and when you wake up they will be here to see you" Eponine knew she had to reassure him. Gavroche might be wiser and tougher than someone else his age but he could be scared and that's the last thing she wanted.

"So I can't go home yet?" Gavroche asked which made Eponine smile, only her brother would care about going home instead of the surgery he needs.

"Not yet, they are going to take you for surgery really soon and then hopefully tomorrow they will give you a little more surgery to fix your arm and when they think you are well enough you can come home but I'm going to be here until you can leave" Eponine held Gavroche's small hand in her own wishing she could trade places with him so he didn't have to go through all of this.

"Surgery as in I'm going to have two scars?"

"Yes"

"THAT'S SO AWESOME" Gavroche shouted making Eponine laugh "I can't wait to show my friend them when I go back to school"

"I'm sorry but we need to start prepping him for surgery" another nurse walked into the room.

Eponine moved away from the bed allowing the nurse to do what she had too before they started moving Gavroche to take him down to where they would do his surgery. She walked next to the bed making small talk with her brother so he didn't worry until she was told she couldn't go any further. Telling once of the nurse to come and get her the second he got out of surgery and that she would be in Courfeyrac room until then. The nurse nodded before going through the doors she wouldn't allow Eponine too.

Eponine let out a long sigh before making her way back towards Courfeyrac room to find out what happened and to see if he was in fact going to kill him for this or if it wasn't his fault then she can find the person whose fault it was so she can kill them.

* * *

_**What did you think good or bad? **_

_**I have re-read this three times since writing it and I think I've corrected any mistakes but I could have missed some, if so just let me know thank you. **_

_**Also I would like to point out that everything in this chapter might not be correct but I'm not a doctor but I'm guessing that is how it works. **_

_**Please leave a review with your thoughts. **_


	37. Chapter Thirty - Five

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**I would also just like to say that I don't know if there will be an update tomorrow as it's my birthday and I don't know if I'll have time but if I do then I will update if not then it will be the following day. **_

_**Please read and review. **_

* * *

Eponine walked into Courfeyrac room making the group turn to look at her all with sympathetic looks which she hated the second it happened. The room feel into silence as Eponine looked between the group of odd balls in front of her, her eyes lingering on Enjolras longer than anyone else while the group of odd balls looked back at her wondering if they should say something or not.

"Enjolras told us about Gavroche, How is he?" Joly broke the silence making the awkward tension that had surrounded them slowly disappear.

"He's gone down to have surgery so all I can do is wait until he comes out again" Eponine shrugged looking at the darks hair boy lay in the bed.

"How does he feel about having to have surgery?" Chetta asked. Eponine noticed a look of guilty take over Courfeyrac's face as he tried to push a fussing Jehan away from him.

"He's happy he'll have two new scars to show his friends. According to him it's awesome" Eponine rolled her eyes while rolling her eyes. Even when he's faced with two round of surgery and a lot of pain Gavroche can still make her laugh. She couldn't help but wonder what made him so strong when she felt like breaking down.

"Eponine I'm so sorry" Courfeyrac finally spoke looking at her with the same guilty look before he turned to glare at Jehan who was trying to fluff his pillows.

"Just tell me how it happened then I can tell you if I'm going to kill you or not. Right now my choice of weapon is one of those pillows your head is currently on" Eponine placed her hands onto her hips waiting to hear what happened.

"Well if Jehan doesn't leave them alone then there's going to be nothing left of them" he glared at Jehan once again which made him slowly back away. "As for the accident, I was explaining to this lot that we were at the lights at a junction and they turned to green so I went and a car came and hit us. I think the car that hit us came through on red"

"I guess I will not kill you today as it wasn't your fault and Gav will be fine once they've found the bleeding and stopped it and when they've fixed his arm. He might be home again in a week if there are not complications" Eponine shrugged. From what she's been told it wasn't Courfeyrac fault and she knows he would never do anything to hurt Gavroche so she can't blame him for what happened.

"I'm sorry for what happened, we was going to walk but then it looked like it was going to rain and I didn't want to have Gav out in the rain"

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault and Gavroche is happy that he gets two new scars to show off. If anything he loves this" Eponine sat down on the end of his bed next to Chetta. "I knew that kid was messed up. Most kids his age would be terrified but he's happy and making the nurses laugh"

"Well he will get to eat food in bed for the next week at least and we know it doesn't matter how many times we tell him not to eat in bed, he still does it. This way he doesn't get shouted at for doing so" Combeferre said which made everyone agree. It didn't matter how many times Eponine told him not to eat in bed as he will only end up with crumbs in his bed and will not be able to get to sleep because of them. He will still do it and then complain when he can't get to sleep.

"I'm happy you're ok" Eponine smiled placing her hand onto Courfeyrac's leg. "Now we don't have to listen to this one crying because he thought you were dead" she motioned to Jehan who was blushing slightly.

"I'm so sorry for having a caring nature while all of us are Enjolras's" Jehan shot back in defence while moving closer to Courfeyrac's side again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Enjolras shot at Jehan, a look of death on his face.

"It means unlike you I can show emotion and they were all emotionless like you, which makes them just like you"

"What have I done, I've only been sat here and said nothing"

"Are you really going to argue over this?" Chetta looked between them both "He obviously cares more than Marius and Cosette as neither of them have shown up after we left them both messages"

"Would we really want them here?" Bossuet looked around the group. "I mean come on, do we really want them sat in the corner making googly eyes at each other. It's sickening"

The group groan at the thought all in agreement that it was best they wasn't here but Eponine couldn't help but think it would have been nice for them to at least call to ask if Gavroche and Courfeyrac was ok, after all Courfeyrac was the one who introduced Marius to the gang of people in this room who he calls friends.

Even if he only called to ask how Courfeyrac was she would understand but then again she learn within the first week of living in a the house with Marius just how much of a selfish bastard he is and he became even worse once Cosette came into the picture. The small amount of interested he had for anyone else apart from himself went on Cosette and not his friends like it used too.

Everyone might say Enjolras is emotionless but when it comes to his friends, if anyone of them were in trouble he would drop whatever he's doing to help them.

"He's right even when they're not together and he finally remembers who we are. All he talks about is her. I've never seen anyone so whipped in all my life" Feuilly pointed out which made the group laugh.

"Why do you think I bought them both a whip for Christmas?" Grantaire asked keeping the fake bottle of water away from his mouth long enough to talk. The group fell into another round of laughter as they all remembered the look on both Cosette's and Marius's face when they opened the gift.

"That was even funnier than the blow up doll you gave Enjolras for his birthday" Courfeyrac said causing another round of laughter. Eponine was surprised that she could sit here laughing and joking while Gavroche was in surgery but the only other option was to sit and worry which would lead to her break down.

"Seriously he was just in a car accident. I don't think he should be laughing and joking he needs to recover" Joly panicked trying to calm the group down.

"They say laughter is the best medicine" Chetta shot back giving Joly a light nudge as if to say lighten up.

"She's right Courf will be out of here probably tomorrow then Gavroche will be home in no time convincing you that you have mono or rubella or something. Marius will still be whipped and everything will be back to normal. So lighten up" Combeferre walked around the bed to where Joly was and stood over him. "Let's face it the only time the world is going to end if when Enjolras tells us he's got a girlfriend"

The group started laughing as Eponine snapped her head to look at Enjolras only to see a look that showed his wasn't amused. Her first thought was the world was going to end because Enjolras did have a girlfriend and that girlfriend was her.

"once again I would just like to point out what I am only sat here, saying nothing" Enjolras shot back at the group which only made them start laughing even harder than they already were.

Enjolras couldn't help but wonder if the only reason the group were making jokes about everything was to keep Eponine's mind off Gavroche as everyone knows how she worries about him, if that was the case then he didn't mind them making jokes about him because it will stop Eponine from going crazy with worry but if it wasn't then he would happily kill them all, starting with his so call best friend Combeferre.

"I'm surprised Cosette doesn't have Marius on a leash" Chetta shook her head. Marius follows her around like a lost puppy so she might as well attach a leash to his neck so she doesn't lose him.

"She does it's just invisible. Haven't you noticed how he's never more than five feet away from her that's because his leash won't stretch anymore?"

"She'll be scratching him behind the ear next and giving him treats every time he sits and rolls over"

Eponine shook her head as the volume of the groups laughter got louder to the point where she's surprised no one has come in to tell them to shut up. "I think that's enough we really shouldn't be talking about them like this, there still our friends even if they've forgotten that"

"Eponine's right" Enjolras agreed with her, finally speaking for the first time that wasn't in defence. "As much as the guy does get on my last nerve we shouldn't be talking about him like this"

"As much as I hate to admit it, they are right" Courfeyrac sighed in defeat, Marius is still his friend and he should be making fun of him. "Onto another subject does anyone know what happened to Clarice?"

"You're really asking about a car?"

"I love her and she loves me. I need to know what happened to my baby"

"You are aware that I am stood right here?" Jehan looked down at Courfeyrac. "When you stay things like that it hurts"

"Don't give me the pouty face; you know you have a special place in my heart just like Clarice" Courfeyrac grabbed hold of Jehan's hand. "Anyways I'm hurt you have to be nice to me"

"I don't have to be nice to you when you're declaring your love for your precious Clarice, It's just a car" Jehan shot back snatching his hand back away from Courfeyrac.

"Just a car?" he whisper yelled back. Eponine couldn't help but smile as she watched them both argue over something as stupid as a car knowing she was a part of bringing them together. "How dare you Clarice is more than just a car. We have a special bond and if you cared about me then you would understand that"

"Is this happening or am I imagining it?" Bahorel whispered to the rest of the group as the group while Jehan and Courfeyrac continued to argue.

The group nodded their heads in sync to say yes, all of them unable to take there eyes of the couple in front of them unable to believe what was happening right before their eyes.

"At times I think you just say these things to hurt me" Jehan cried throwing one of the spare pillows at Courfeyrac.

"No if I wanted to hurt you then I would"

"I wish you had of died, I never want to see you again" Jehan started storming towards the door.

"You don't mean that and you'll be back" Courfeyrac called after him.

"Of course I'll be back. Chetta is my ride how else do you expect me to get home. I left the house without my wallet because of how worried I was about you. What a mistake that was" Jehan shot back before walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

"I guess I'm going after him them" Combeferre said to himself as he followed Jehan out of the door.

"Why did you do that, you know how sensitive he is?" Eponine hit his leg. "You're not the one who's going to have to sit up with him all night watching romantic movies and listening to him while he companies about you. Good luck Chetta"

"Why me?" The red head groaned.

"Because I'm going to be here with Gavroche and who else is going to do it. How about we let Taire do it or even better Enjolras" Eponine shot back giving Enjolras a small smile hoping he knows she means nothing about it.

"Fine but you owe me big time for this. I better go and find him so I can get him home. Tell Gav I'll see him tomorrow and if he's good I'll bring him a shake and some cookies" Chetta grabbed her purse and left the room with Joly to find Jehan.

* * *

_**What did you think good or bad?**_

_**As I said at the top there might not be an update tomorrow as it's my birthday but I will try my best. **_

_**Please leave a review with your thoughts… your reviews make me want to write. **_


	38. Chapter Thirty - Six

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**I'm sorry it took longer than I said it would for me to update but I've been really busy and high on cake so please forgive me. If I could I would send you all some cake but as it's not possible all I can give you is the next chapter.**_

_**So enjoy**_

_**Please read and review. **_

* * *

"You're unbelievable" Eponine shook her head as she sat at the side of Gavroche's hospital bed. She couldn't help the smile that was present on her face due to the fact the doctor told her that she might be able to take Gavroche home tomorrow, as nice as it was not to chase him around for his bath time or anything else like that. Now she's living back in the house with all the boys it just isn't the same without the little devil.

"What do you mean?" Enjolras asked from beside her as he continued to eat the grapes Cosette had brought to the hospital for Gavroche, in all honest she should have known Gavroche wouldn't eat them and now the curly hair blonde has decided to take it upon himself to each them all.

"He has the use of one arm and he can still play video games but when he has the use of two arms he can't tidy his bedroom" Eponine shook her head wanting to kill Courfeyrac from being Gavroche his intendo DS , considering no one is allowed to touch that thing just shows he's feeling guilty about Gavroche behind here.

"That because he doesn't like tidying his bedroom where as he likes playing video games"

"Just eat your grapes and shut up" Eponine rolled her eyes at him. Only Enjolras would give her a reply like that.

"Have you finished, I'm trying to concentrate" Gavroche looked up from his game long enough to looked between the pair next to his bed before his focus went back onto the game in his hand.

Enjolras placed a grape into his mouth while nudging Eponine with his elbow to get her attention. "Did you hear about what Courf did for Jehan last night?" he asked sitting forwards to grabbed the bag of grapes off the bed and placing them onto his lap so he didn't have to keep sitting up to get one.

Eponine shook her head no as she didn't know anything that had happened with the boys for the past week since Gavroche arrived at the hospital, the only time she's been home is to shower and change her clothes when she did that she would sometimes grab something to eat other than that she spent all her times at her brothers bedside like she promised she would. Musichetta telling her to take as much times as she needed and she would find someone to cover her shifts at the café until Gavroche was better and back causing mischief.

"I personally think Chetta did most of it due to his shoulder but he covered the garden in fairy lights, candles and roses, he made this really fancy dinner before they both disappeared upstairs. From what I overheard Jehan saying he had gotten all of his favourite movies and they stayed up most of the night watching them. It's kind of nice if you think about it" Enjolras shrugged not knowing what he should think about it. He had no idea what is acceptable in a relationship and what isn't, if Courf and Jehan are anything for him to take pointer about he's learnt never to admit your love for a car or else it ends badly.

Personally if he had a fight with Eponine he would have never thought to do anything like that for her to make up for it, if anything he would just ignore it until she came to him and said she forgave him. That just proves how little he knows about the world of dating and relationships, the most he's done for Eponine is sit at her side most of the day next to Gavroche's bed and brought them food that Chetta told him to bring.

"So are they on friendly terms again now then?" Eponine asked because from what she's learnt from updated for Chetta is that Jehan isn't speaking to Courfeyrac but is still looking after him because of his arm however that words.

"I guess so, if breakfast is anything to go by, let's just say it was sickening" Enjolras pretended to gag thinking about the two boys making goo-goo eyes at each other over the box of cereal and orange juice on the table.

Eponine grabbed handful of grapes feeling her stomach rubble for hunger "You really don't like the whole happy relationship thing do you?"

"It's just new to me. You could say it's an unknown world for me, if anything I'm just trying to understand it all"

Eponine opened her mouth to reply when the door to Gavroche's room burst open as Chetta came barging into the room with bags of food in her hands, a welcome sight for Eponine and a terrified looking Joly trailing behind her, rubbing hand sanitizer into his hands. "Can someone please tell me why there are so many sick people here?" he asked closing the door as if it would keep away the germs.

"Don't hold me to this" Eponine tried to keep a straight face as she tapped her chin, pretending to think about it. "But it could be because this is a hospital"

"Babe just please sit down before you over heat your brain" Chetta pushed him down onto a chair before dishing the food out. "And for you one chocolate shake" she placed the chocolate shake onto the table in front of Gavroche which finally made him put the game down.

"But I mean they're everywhere" Joly mumbled to himself make Eponine finally laugh.

"Drink this" Chetta handed him a bottle of water.

"What is it?" He slowly took it out of her hand, giving it the once over with his eyes.

"Holy water" Chetta replied making herself and Eponine burst out laughing. "It will protect you from them"

Eponine's mouth began to water as she looked down at the double cheese burger and fries her crazy ass best friend brought her. She would have hi-fived her for the holy water joke if she wasn't busy drooling over the burger in front of her.

"The rest of the boys said they will be here in about thirty minutes, even Marius and Cosette are coming" Enjolras looked down at his phone to see a text Combeferre sent him.

"Maybe Joly is actually dying if Mr and Mrs too in love to care about friends are coming" Eponine said with a mouth full of fries and burger.

"Maybe I should go and see if I can get some tests done just in case. I have been here a lot this past week something might be wrong and the sooner we catch it then the sooner I can get treatment"

"Joly you're not dying so shut up" Enjolras glared at his friend, yes it's ok to make him think he's dying at home because the house gets a good clean but now isn't the time for him to get paranoid about dying.

"Ponine, when can I come home?" Gavroche asked with a wishful look in his eye. "I'm bored here and they only have like one TV channel and the boys can only come when the doctors say they can"

"How have you survived this long with only one TV channel?" Eponine joked at the fact his reason for wanting to come home is because they don't have good TV.

"This isn't a laughing matter; I'm surprised I'm not running up the walls in craziness"

"Tomorrow, the doctor said you might be able to come home tomorrow and I'll make sure he lets you" Enjolras told himself he would make sure Gavroche get to leave tomorrow because he knows Eponine will not be happy until he's at home and getting them to release him will make Eponine happy and that is all he wants.

He hadn't realized it until two days earlier that he likes seeing her smile, the way her eyes shine a little more and the dimples appear. Just looking at her smile made him smile and knowing getting Gavroche discharged from the hospital will make her smile.

"How is the sick one?" Courfeyrac came bouncing through the door with Jehan closely behind him which means Jehan must have forgiven him.

"I'm ok but I can't confirm anything unless I have some tests"

"Joly I was talking to Gav and you're not sick it's all in your mind" Courfeyrac shook his head at the medical student as he jumped onto the bed beside Gavroche.

"I might be able to come home tomorrow" Gavroche told Courfeyrac with excitement in his voice.

"If so then your first shake is on me"

"What are you going to do this time put rat poison in it?" Eponine asked as she continued to eat her fries.

"No and how many times do I have to apologize that this even happened, it's not like my plan was for him to end up in here" Courfeyrac shot back in defence.

"Calm down I was joking, I know it wasn't your fault and that you didn't need to apologize"

"I don't appreciate you trying to make my baby angry. Don't you think he's already been through enough?" Jehan decided to speak.

"Parking here is terrible" Combeferre said walking into the room followed by the rest of the boys. "Maybe I should find out who is in charge here and have a word about it"

"No need, Gav might be coming home tomorrow so we will not have to come back here" Courfeyrac replied knowing that if any of them allowed Combeferre to talk to someone about the parking then they would be here all night and if Ferre starts that means Enjolras will join him and before they know it, they're making plans for new parking. It's not a good idea for anyone.

"Praise the lord" Joly said in a sing song voice, pulling out a bottle of hand sanitizer from his pocket. The group all turned to look at him sat in the corner wondering what the hell he was talking about. "What I don't have to come back, if it wasn't for the fact she made me then I would be here now. No offence Gav, I care about you and happy you're ok but I don't want to die."

"I understand these places are horrible, like I said one TV channel"

"Gav get over it and Joly you're not going to die. It's not like anyone is contagious around here" Eponine shot back finally about to lose her mind. If she has to hear about the TV or Joly thinking he's dying once more then she might possibly kill Joly herself with the TV, well she might as well kill two birds with one stone.

"And how do you know, have you spoken to everyone around here to see why they are in fact here. For all we know there could be someone next door who is contagious and then we all die"

"Last chance if you don't shut up, I'll happily kill you"

"Please done hurt him, I know he can annoy you but I love him and if you kill him I will be sad and alone" Chetta said hugging Joly's side with a pout on her face.

Eponine did want to ask what happened to Bossuet because without Joly she would still have him but decided now wasn't the time, not with everyone here to listen. She will just have to wait until they are alone and then she can ask Chetta about it.

* * *

_**What did you think good or bad?**_

_**I know a lot of people will think this chapter is pointless but Joly in a hospital I couldn't resist it. **_

_**Please leave a review with your thoughts. **_


	39. Chapter Thirty - Seven

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Please read and review. **_

* * *

"I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming home" Gavroche sang as Eponine pushed him towards the exit of the hospital with the boys and Chetta following behind them. She did tell them that they didn't have to come with her to get him but then remembered she needed someone to drive them home with Enjolras offered to do which ended in everyone coming along. "Stop" Gavroche said as they passed the nurses' station. "Bye Maria, Helen, Stacy, Chloe and Yvonne" he waved at the five nurses stood behind the desk with his good arm.

"Are you leaving us already?" one of the nurses walked around the desk while the others lent over it to look at the boy. Gavroche nodded his head with a wide smile. "Well don't look too excited about it"

"You have a good kid there" another of the nurses said only to receive a glare from Gavroche. "Sorry I mean young man"

"Well see you in three weeks for your follow up appointment"

Eponine stood looking between the nurses and her brother wondering what she had missed, while she was here all he did was play video games and complain so what he got up to while she wasn't here she would love to know after all he does have what looks like all the nurses wrapped around his little finger.

Once Gavroche had finished his goodbyes, the group continued to make their way towards the exit of the hospital. "You need to teach me how you managed to get all of the nurses wrapped around your little finger" Feuilly said as they reached the exit, the group splitting up in the parking lot to go to their own cars agreeing to meet back at the house.

* * *

"I think we need to talk" The door to Enjolras's bedroom flew open to reveal Combeferre, who stood looking at him from across the room.

"And what do we need to talk about exactly that you had to rip my door of its hinges?" Enjolras looked up from the note pad that sat on the desk in front of him and to his best friend who he is convinced had finally lost his mind.

For a second when he heard his door fly open he thought it was Eponine as she is the only person to barge into his bedroom without knocking and as much as he hates to admit it, he is a little disappointment that it wasn't her.

"I don't know how about you and Eponine" Combeferre finally walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Enjolras pretended to look at his notebook again, hoping his best friend would drop the subject and leave him alone but knowing Combeferre as long as he had, he knows that isn't going to happen.

"How about I refresh your memory of the fact you've spent the past week beside her at the hospital. She didn't even have to force you to leave this room like she normally does, you offered to go or how you sit and stare at her with a smile on your face"

"I do not sit and stare at her" Enjolras defended himself. If anything around the group he hardly looks at her in case he gives away that something is going on between them as they don't want to group knowing yet.

"See you don't even know you're doing it. So there is either something going on there or you've turned into a really bad stalker"

"or maybe I'm just being a good friend" Enjolras shot back keeping his eyes fixed on the notebook instead of looking at Combeferre afraid he will give something away which will make Eponine mad at him.

"Please the boys and I are being good friends but you're going above and beyond to make her happy. You forget that I've known you since we were children I know you better than you think and something is going on and it's either something is going on between us both or you've turned into a really bad stalker" Combeferre walked over to the desk and closed the notebook Enjolras was pretending to look at making the blonde give him his full attention.

"And I'm telling you nothing is going on and if you are my friend then you would believe me"

"It's because I'm your friend I don't believe you. So I'll just sit here until you are ready to tell me the truth" Combeferre sat down on the small chest of draws next to Enjolras's desk, taking a pen out of the small pen holder and tapping it against the desk knowing in the matter of minutes it will annoy his friend into telling him the truth.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Enjolras lent back in his chair, tilting his head up to look at the ceiling trying to ignore the tapping Combeferre was making.

"The truth that's always a good start"

"Fine just stop that tapping" Enjolras snatched the pen out of Combeferre hand and violently put it back into the pen holder on the edge of his desk. "Eponine moved out because of me and I'm trying to make it up to her. So going with her to the hospital so I can drive her instead of her having to get the bus is sort of my way of making that up to her. Are you happy now?"

It wasn't a complete lie, he did want to make up for hurting her but he went to the hospital to support her knowing she would have gone to hell and back while Gavroche was in the hospital and he wanted to be there for her and him driving her there is quicker than her getting the bus.

"I think that Eponine moving out of the house has something to do with it but that's not the whole truth. Whenever you're hiding something you get this look on your face which gives it away. So spit it out"

"What do you mean I get a look?" Enjolras asked wondering what this look could be, from what he knows his face isn't showing any emotion so what look could he have on his face that is telling Ferre he's hiding something.

"You get three lines between your eyebrows and one corner of your mouth is turned up slightly as if you're trying to fight a smirk"

"He is right, you do get that look when you're hiding something" A voice said making both boys turn their heads to see Eponine stood in the doorway listening to their conversation. She was going to make herself know when she first opened the door but she wanted to know if Enjolras told Combeferre about them after she told him not to tell anyone.

"How long have you been stood there?" Enjolras asked motioning for her to come into the room with his head.

"When Ferre grabbed a pen and started tapping and I must say it was a good idea but he can block that out. If you really want to annoy him then you take the book he's reading and start colouring the letters in, he hates it. That how you really get to him" Eponine informed her friend of how to annoy Enjolras to the point that will make him want to dive out of the window.

"That would be correct, she does it all the time and it annoys the hell out of me. Why would someone want to ruin something so pressures as literature?"

"Because that person knows it will annoy you, failing that just start singing really badly and he'll probably stab himself in the eyes" Eponine smiled leaning against the desk between the two boys. If anyone knows how to annoy Enjolras then it's either her or Grantaire. When she does it he just wants to get away but when it comes to Grantaire he wants to kill him.

"That's good to know but I want an answer to my question, what is going on between you two?" Combeferre crossed his arms over his chest, turning his head to look between the pair wanting a straight answer for once.

Enjolras sighed wanting nothing more than to pick his friend up and throw him out of his bedroom. "How many times do I have to tell you, we're nothing more than friends?"

"I know you keep telling me that and how many times do I have to tell you that I don't believe you?"

"That because we're more than friends" Eponine said knowing that if she didn't say something than they would end up fighting over this and she wasn't in the mood to break them apart and in all honesty she didn't have the strength to do so.

"What are you doing?" Enjolras snapped his head to look at her in shock that she just told Combeferre the complete opposite to what he had after she's the one who wanted to keep it quiet.

"I don't want you both to end up fighting over this"

"Now why couldn't you just admit that to me?" Combeferre asked hurt that his best friend couldn't tell him the truth.

"Don't blame him; I'm the one who asked him to keep it a secret from the group" Eponine replied as she didn't want to put a wedge between them both.

"But why don't you want anyone to know and how long has this been going on?"

"Last weekend at his mother's house and think about why we wanted to" Eponine said knowing it should be obvious to him why they wanted to keep it quiet. "Can you imagine what would happen if everyone knew, you would all tease him about having feelings and Jehan will want to pick out china patterns and centre pieces and you know I'm right"

"There might be so teasing but we would all be happy for you both" Combeferre defended the group. Yes the boys would tease Enjolras but they would also be happy for the pair knowing they are happy.

"I also wanted to keep it quiet in case it didn't work out. The less people who know the more chance of us going back to being just friends without people picking sides and making their minds up about whose fault it is that it didn't work out. So don't be mad at him because he's was only doing what I asked" Eponine explained hoping Ferre will not be mad at Enjolras for lying to him.

"If that's what you want then I will keep this to myself but the group will figure it out at some point, so I would tell them sooner rather than later" Combeferre said standing up and walking towards the door.

The duo watched as Combeferre left the room without another word, closing the door behind him, Eponine happy that he had agreed not to say anything to the group because she wasn't in the mood to deal with Jehan and all his craziness today.

"You didn't have to do that" Enjolras sat forwards again, taking hold of Eponine's hand.

"And what would you have had me done, allowed you to continue lying to him until you both start throwing punches at each other?" she asked knowing better than anyone that it would have led to that happening.

"It wouldn't have gone that far" Enjolras sighed even though he knew she was right. They ended up throwing punches at each other over eating the last of the cereal and not writing down on the shopping list on the fridge that they needed more.

"Yes it would. You're both so alike to back down and you end up throwing punches at each other over the smallest things but if you didn't then you wouldn't have the friendship you have"

"Well thank you" Enjolras moved his arm around Eponine's waist and pulled her down onto his lap, pressing his lips against her in a quick light kiss.

"I did it more for me then the both of you. I don't have the energy to break you up and if blood got on the floor then Joly would have a fit and I don't have the time for that" Eponine explained knowing how these things work, living in a house full of male testosterone she quickly learnt how to deal with it before it escalated into something more.

"It amazes me how well you know everyone in this house, without you I think we would have killed each other by now" Enjolras pressed his forehead against the side of Eponine's head. "You're amazing" he whispered into her ear.

Eponine turned her head and connected her lips with Enjolras's, one of her arms wrapped around his neck pulling Enjolras closer to her, while the other rested against his cheek.

* * *

_**What did you think good or bad? **_

_**I felt someone needed to find out about them and personally thought Combeferre would be the best option as any of the others would tell the group but they will find out soon, don't worry about that. **_

_**Please leave a review with your thoughts. **_


	40. Chapter Thirty - Eight

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Please read and review. **_

_**Read the notes at the end please **_

* * *

"Ok that's it, who are you? And what had you done with my best friend?" Musichetta dropped her notepad onto the counter in front of Eponine.

"What are you talking about?" Eponine pushed the notepad away from her and continued to doodle on her own pad.

"Something is wrong with you. All morning you've been daydreaming, smiling and if that wasn't enough you're being nice to the rude customers and you're never nice to them. So spill it" The red head glared at Eponine knowing she is hiding something and she'll do anything to find out what it is. When she knows there's gossip she'll go to any lengths so find out what it is, she can't help herself she needs to know.

That is one of the perks of owning a café, she gets to find out gossip about people she doesn't even know just by listening to people's conversations as they wait for their order to take out or if they're sat at a table eating.

"Am I not allowed to be in a good mood?" Eponine asked dropping her pen onto the counter, praying a rush of people would come through the door so she didn't have to have this conversation.

It wasn't a complete lie, she was in a good mood but that good mood is due to Enjolras but she can't tell Musichetta that as she's got the biggest mouth in the whole group and everyone will know within the hour about her and Enjolras.

"Yes you're allowed to be in a good mood but there's you're kind of good mood, everyone else's good mood, Cosette in a good mood then this and it's not natural and honestly it's beginning to scare me" Chetta moved her hand higher and higher with each point as if to show Eponine where everyone was on her imaginary scale.

"No one can beat Cosette on a happy scale" Eponine informed her crazy best friend. Yes she's in a good mood but she can't beat Cosette.

"Oh but you have my friend so tell me why or else I will have to make you tell me by force"

Eponine opened her mouth to reply, only for the small bell above to door to echo in her ears. Eponine sighed in relief as both girls turned their attention towards the door to see who it was.

"I'm looking for an Eponine Thénardier" The guy looked at a clip board in one hand and a large bouquet of flowers in the other.

"That's me" Eponine replied wondering who would have sent her flowers. Normally when flowers arrive at the café they're for Musichetta and they are normally for Joly because they had a fight the previous night.

"Here you go" the man handed the flowers to Eponine. "Can you sign here please" he then proceeded by giving Eponine his clipboard, pointing where he wanted her to sign.

Eponine quickly signed where he pointed and handing it back to him with a small thank you. Both girls watched the man leave before turning their attention to the flowers that sat on the counter.

"Who's sending you flowers?" Musichetta asked grabbing the small card before Eponine could. "Have a good day A" Chetta read aloud raising one of her eyebrows as she looked at the card. "Oh my god you met someone, why didn't I think it was a guy? Do I know him? What is he like? Now I defiantly need details" Chetta started rambling to herself as she placed the card back into the flowers. "Come on I need details, who's A?"

Eponine smiled knowing the flowers came from Enjolras and he signed it A for Alexandre but she also wanted to kill him because he should have known Chetta would be here which would lead to what is happening now and Chetta's need to know everything about everyone. Even the people she doesn't know.

Eponine stared at Musichetta wondering what she should say, should she tell her the truth and risk the whole group finding out or make up some lie and hope the crazy red head believes her, Eponine knows lying to Chetta is hard as she has some secret gift which allows her to know when someone is lying but she could do it if she really tried.

"Oh look that table needs clearing" Eponine decided on a third option which was to avoid it at all cost.

She exited for behind the counter and walked over to the empty table that needed clearing of dirty plates and cups.

"This isn't over; you can't run from me forever. I will find out the truth" Chetta shouted making the few people sat in the café look at her as if she was crazy.

Eponine smiled at the customers as she started clearing the table, silently praying for anyone to come into the café to distract Chetta so she doesn't have to talk about the flowers. As sweet as it is for Enjolras to send them to her as she's never been sent flowers before. She wished he hadn't of done so but it did show he was thinking about her which made her smile even more.

The bell above the door rang again as Eponine looked up to see Joly, Feuilly, Grantaire, Combeferre and the man she's a little mad at walk through the door. Her eyes connected with Enjolras's for a spilt second as Enjolras gave her a small smile as he sat down with the rest of the bays at their regular table. Eponine couldn't help but smile knowing someone was listening to her silent pray because Chetta will now be distracted by Joly to ask her questions.

"Let me guess you all want the usually?" Eponine asked as she finished clearing the table, taking the dirty dishes into the back of the café and knowing Chetta wasn't going to serve them as she was now in Joly's arms and no doubt would be for some time.

"It's amazing how well you know us Ponine" Combeferre said as she reached their table.

"We'll have the usual but I think Joly already has what he is after" Grantaire said loud enough for both Joly and Chetta to hear making Chetta flip him off.

Eponine laughed as she wrote down their order, even though she knows it off by heart by now she can sometimes forget as her mind can wonder. "Where's the rest of the boys?" she asked as she continued to write down their order on her small notepad.

"Marius as Courf to go somewhere with him, Gavroche is with Jehan watching movies but I said I would ask you if it's ok for him to come here and I have no idea about everyone else" Combeferre explained to Eponine.

"Tell him he can come down and where do you think Marius wants?" Eponine asked herself out loud.

"Don't know and don't care" Enjolras replied emotionless. It was clear to the whole group that Enjolras didn't like Marius something Eponine had always found funny as no one knows why. Honestly she's convinced Enjolras doesn't even know himself why he doesn't like Marius; he could even be higher than Grantaire on Enjolras's list of people who annoy him the most. "It's probably just something for Cosette like it always is"

Eponine shook her head and walked back towards the counter to prepare the drinks, knowing she was working alone for who knows how long due to the fact Chetta has now taken up residency on Joly's lap at the table with the rest of the boys.

"Hi" Enjolras said from the opposite side of the counter to Eponine who had her back to him making drinks.

"Hi, thanks for the flowers" she smiled over her shoulder as she turned her attention back to what she was doing, just so she wouldn't burn herself.

"You're welcome"

"But you really shouldn't have sent them, especially not here with Chetta. She's going to ask a lot of questions until she gets the answer she wants" Eponine turned back around to face Enjolras, placing the hot latte onto the tray on the counter.

"Sorry I forgot about her but she's got Joly to distract her now so she might forget about it" Enjolras said even if he knew it wasn't true as the crazy red head forgets nothing.

"If only" Eponine rested her elbows onto the counter.

"Maybe we should just tell them, that way there's no sneaking around and lying to the people close to us" Enjolras light placed his hand onto the counter on top of Eponine's, his fingers lacing themselves with hers.

"I don't know, I mean is it too soon?"

"If it means we don't have to hide or lie, does it matter if it's too soon?"

"How about we talk about this later when we're alone and gossip girl over there isn't around?" Eponine asked making Enjolras laugh but he nodded his head ok.

"Fine we'll talk about this later" Enjolras stood up straight, sliding his hands into his the front pockets on his jeans. "Now hurry up with my drink, I'm dying over here"

"Watch it or else you'll force me to spit in your drink" Eponine pointed her finger at him.

"If everyone knew about us then you wouldn't have to spit in my drink, you could just kiss me" Enjolras whispered with a wink before walking away. Eponine rolled her eyes and turned back around to finish making the boys drinks.

Once she had finished making all the drinks, she carefully lifted the tray of hot drinks and carried them over to the table, slowly sliding the tray onto the edge of the table, relived she didn't drop it due to the weight.

"Am I the only one working here?" Eponine asked her eyes focused on Musichetta hoping she would get the hint to leave Joly alone and do some work.

"Looks like it" Chetta replied her eyes not leaving Joly as she spoke.

"Sit down" Enjolras kicked the chair out beside him for Eponine to sit down.

"I can't" Eponine shook her head knowing one of them had to work and it's obvious it wasn't going to be Chetta.

"Sit down, you're not busy and if someone comes in then you can get back up and serve them but until then sit down or else I'll make you"

"I really wish I had spat in your drink" Eponine mumbled to herself as she sat down on the chair, placing the empty try onto her lap.

"Now isn't that better, everyone is nice and relaxed" Enjolras nudged her with his elbow.

"Defiantly should have spat in your drink" she said loud enough for only Enjolras to hear as she didn't want the other customers in the café to think she spits in people's drinks, that would be one way to lose business.

"You wouldn't do it, you're all talk and no action" Enjolras teased, one of the positives to Eponine knowing him is him knowing her and knowing exactly how to tease her.

"If you want another drink after that, I'd ask Chetta to get it" Eponine warned him. He might be her secret boyfriend but she would do it, just to prove to him that she would.

"Don't believe you, you're threat means nothing" Enjolras whispered into her ear. "Just because you have everyone fooled by your tough mean exterior, I know deep down inside how nice you actually are"

"Don't push me or else I'll tell everyone your guilty pleasure" Eponine whispered back knowing Enjolras would kill her if she told the group all about how much he loves Call Me Maybe after he spent over an hour arguing how it was a stupid song and by listening to it there brain cells are slowly dying.

"Oh My Gosh" Chetta almost yelled looking between the pair. "How did I miss this?"

Eponine and Enjolras looked at each other before looking at Chetta wondering if she had finally lost her mind or if she knew about them being a couple. Eponine prayed it was the first option.

* * *

_**What did you think good or bad? **_

_**Do you want the rest of the group to find out about them or not?**_

_**I know nothing exciting happened in this chapter but I've got really bad block and I'm considering just stopping this story as I feel it's not going anywhere and that it's boring but I've made no decision yet but I'll make one sooner or later about the future of this story. **_

_**Please leave a review with your thoughts. **_


	41. Chapter Thirty - Nine

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Please read and review. **_

* * *

Eponine fought the urge to run for the hills screaming as Chetta looking around the table at the other boys, all of them looking at her to continue what she was going to say. Eponine looked at Enjolras from the corner of her eyes to see him sat looking like he normally would while she was sat with her heart threatening to break out of her chest in panic that there secret could be revealed.

"How did you miss what?" Eponine spoke as no one else asked the questioned but instead decided to just sit there and stare at her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Musichetta asked looking around the group as if they should know what she was going to say.

"No, that's why I'm asking" Eponine moved so she was sat on the edge of her seat, her elbows resting on the edge of the table waiting for Chetta to reveal her secret.

"Marius is going to ask Cosette to marry him. There two year anniversary is coming up and he wants Courf's help to pick out a ring" The crazy red head said making Eponine sigh in relief that she didn't know about her and Enjolras's secret relationship.

"We need to now or barricade the door" Enjolras groaned making the group laugh.

Eponine rolled her eyes at him knowing how much he can be overdramatic when he wants to "I don't think we do"

"Do you not remember how he was when she agreed to go on a date with her, just imagine what he's going to be like if she agrees to marry him?"

"He does have a point, we're going to have to listen to him going on and on about how they're going to be together forever all over again. She only agreed to one date with him and he had there life planned out" Feuilly agreed with the blonde.

"I'm surprised he's hadn't already asked her" Joly spoke wrapping his arms tighter around Musichetta's waist "If it wouldn't have scared her off he would have asked her on their third date"

"Come on guys, we don't even know if he's planning on asking her, it's only her crazy mind that thinks he is" Eponine said trying to calm the group down, they didn't know anything yet and they're already planning for the end of the world.

"If they do get married, they'll probably have an open bar so I'm happy for them" Grantaire said nursing another bottle of water as he likes to say when everyone knew it was either Vodka or Gin.

"R honey, you're happy anywhere alcohol is involved. You'd probably be happy at a funeral" Chetta placed her arm onto his arm as the boys laughed knowing she was right.

"What can I say; I'm a man who is easily pleased"

The bell above the door rang again only to signal the arrival of Jehan with Gavroche trailing behind him looking happy that he's finally been allowed to leave the house. Eponine stood up to head towards the counter to get them both a drink as she knew what they had, also knowing Chetta wasn't going to move from Joly's lap to get them.

"Oh my, who got flowers?" Jehan skipped over to the counter, burying his nose deep into them, inhaling the smell deeply before taking the card out and reading it. "Ponine who's sending you flowers?" he asked knotting his eyebrows together in confusion as if the idea of her getting flowers was completely insane.

"I don't know a really bad stalker" she replied loud enough for Enjolras to hear her.

"Well for a stalker he had lovely tease" he smelt them again while replacing the card.

Eponine grabbed the scissors off the counter and cut the top of one of the flowers off before placing it into one of the button holes on the plaid shirt he was wearing making his smile spread even further. "I'll bring your drink over" She smiled before Jehan went skipping back over towards the table.

Eponine turned around to make Jehan and Gavroche a drink allowing her to get lost in her thoughts about Enjolras and the possibility of Marius and Cosette getting married. There would have been a time when she would have felt jealous of the idea but now she hopes it happens so they'll be happy.

"Can I get another" A voice she knew all too well asked.

Eponine turned around to see the person who has been occupying her mind the most at the moment. "No you can have another but you can't get another because you don't work here" she took the empty cup out of his hand and placed it onto a try of dirty cups. "And a please wouldn't hurt" she shot over her shoulder.

"Fine if you want to be difficult, Can I have another please?"

"That's better, manners will take you far" she teased knowing Enjolras does have good manners when he wants to.

"Did I see you cut one of my flowers?" Enjolras leant against the counter looking at the flowers and where she had cut the top of one of them.

"Yes I did" she turned around to place Gavroche's shake onto a tray. "Problem, I believe they are mine"

"Do you not like them?" he asked worried he had gotten the wrong flowers she likes.

"They're beautiful but it made Jehan happy and stopped him from asking questions"

"Umm" Enjolras hummed. "What time do you finish here?"

"You know what time I finish" Eponine looked at him, wondering if he had hit his head or if Grantaire had slipped alcohol into his drink again.

"Sorry for trying to make small talk, who knew that was against the law" Enjolras held his hands up surrender.

"Well if anyone then you because you're the law student" Eponine told him in a tone that said 'isn't it obvious?'

"Don't be smart, it doesn't suit you" Enjolras smirked.

"What are you going to do about it, spank me" Eponine wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively. A girl couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be spanked off him. She imagined it would be firm and hard.

Eponine held back the laugh that threated to spill out due to the look on Enjolras's fact that could only be described as a look someone would have if they had just seen something they never thought they would see in their life. At times she forgot how innocent he can be compared to the times when he can be horrible which she sees a lot more than his innocent side.

"You might want to breathe before you pass out" Eponine reminded him as much as she will be willing to give him mouth to mouth, she knew the middle of the café wasn't the best place for it.

"Sorry, lost in thought" he mumbled before walking away.

"That wasn't weird" she mumbled to herself before finishing making the drinks wondering if she will get paid twice as much for doing Chetta's part of the work load but she knew she wouldn't.

Picking the tray up of drinks she headed back over to the table, handing Enjolras his drink confused when he did everything he could to avoid making eye contact with her, had she done something to offend him she asked herself. Pushing it to the back of her mind deciding to ask him about it later, she gave Jehan his cinnamon latte and Gavroche his chocolate shake.

* * *

_**I want to apologize again that it's short but this is sort of a filler chapter but the next one will be longer I promise … I will keep my promise this time I've just been having really bad writers block. **_

_**Let me know what you think of this chapter, good or bad.**_

_**Or just leave a review with your thoughts or any idea you have that you would like to see in this story. **_


	42. Chapter Forty

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Please read and review. **_

* * *

"Hi Mr Grumpy" Eponine walked into Enjolras's bedroom, happy to have finally finished work for the day. Having Enjolras there for most of the day did make it a little easier but she couldn't take another rude customer who apparently has forgotten what manners are.

"What do you want?" Enjolras snapped back taking Eponine by surprise, she knows something is wrong with him but he's never spoken to her like that before and apart of herself like slapping him across the face for doing so.

"OK spill it" she jumped onto the bed beside him needing to know what she has done to him that caused him to turn moody and bitchy within a matter of seconds.

"What are you talking about" Enjolras sighed closing the book he was trying to read and placing it onto the night stand beside him knowing he wasn't going to get to read with Eponine talking beside him.

"Why so pouty?" she asked pressing her index finger against his pouted lips. It's very rare to see Enjolras pout but when he does it can last for days and that's not a look Eponine likes. The last time he pouted it was because Grantaire ate the last of his favourite cereal and never told him so when he went to get some and found there wasn't any, he pouted for three days straight.

"I'm not pouting" he mumbled folding his arms across his chest like a child would. For someone who's got a mind for someone older than his years, he can be childish at times and this looks like it's going to be one of them.

Eponine rolled her eyes knowing she was going to be easy to get it out of him and she wasn't in the mood to do so but knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until he tells her. "What have I done this time and don't say nothing because you was find and then all of a sudden you change when you was talking to me. So are you going to tell me what I've done?" she explained to him so he didn't have the chance to argue that it was nothing to do with her which would be a lie as she was the only one around when his mood changed.

"It's not you, it's me"

"Oh so you're using the old it's not you, it's me line on me?" Eponine asked wondering if this was Enjolras breaking up with her before they had even really started. She wouldn't be surprised considering her maybe boyfriend is the king of the scared to commitment club.

"Do you really want to know?" Enjolras snapped his head to look at her, wondering if she really wanted to know what is wrong with him or if she is only asking because she thinks she needs to.

"That's why I'm here, asking you what is wrong?"

Enjolras ran his hand through the front of his hair, brushing his golden curls out of his face with a sigh "The problem is, I don't know what is happening to me"

"And what is that supposed to me or is this one of your riddles that I'm supposed to work out?" Eponine asked as she had no idea what that is supposed to mean. Looking at him he looks exactly the same so what is happening to him?

"I mean I'm becoming soft because of you. Jeez Eponine I even sent you flowers and I've never sent anyone flowers before in my life. For some reason you make me soft, I only came to the café today just to see you. I've never felt this way before and I don't know what is happening. I used to be so independent and now I feel like I need you beside me to do the smallest of things"

"Have you ever thought it might be because you're finally letting someone else into your life emotionally where as you're used to being alone?" Eponine wrapped her arms around Enjolras's arm, resting her head on his shoulder while looking up at him.

"And all the playful teasing stuff between us" he sighed looking down at Eponine beside him. "I have never been playful or teasing in my life and I feel as if I'm turning into a girl"

"Or Marius" Eponine joked knowing he would never turn into Marius in his life.

"Oh no that's it, I think we should just kill ourselves now if we're going to end up like them two" Enjolras groaned making Eponine smile, even when he thinks he's in an emotional melt down. He still manages to be the same Enjolras he's always been.

"You know if anything we're worse than them" Eponine knelt on the bed beside him, resting her hand on Enjolras's thighs.

"How are we worse than then?" Enjolras glared at her. "How can you even compare us to them two?"

"Simple we're worse because it took Marius and Cosette eighteen months to move in together and we've only been together what two weeks and we're living together already, who knows in another two weeks you'll be asking me to marry you" Eponine joked hoping it would knock Enjolras out of his whole who am I stage he's going through. She knew it wouldn't be easy with Enjolras but two weeks in and he's already having doubts. Surprisingly Eponine knew there would be doubt on his part but she never expected it so soon into their relationship.

"The only reason we live together is because you lived here before we got together and marriage, how can you even talk about marriage. I think I may pass out" Enjolras replied through deep breathes as if he was about to have a panic attack.

"As I believe I was living with Chetta when we got together and you begged me to come back which I agreed to and as for the marriage I was joking. Please done pass out of me" Eponine slowly began to panic wondering what she had done to him. "Do you have any paper bags in this room?" she asked opening his nightstand to find on.

Note to self don't joke about marriage in front of the one man after of commitment she reminded herself while searching the draws in his bedroom to find a paper bag. If this was Courfeyrac having a panic attack all she would have to do is life her top and show him her breasts and he would instantly calm down but she doubt that would work with Enjolras. If anything it would make him even worse.

"Do I need to get Joly?" she asked cupping his face in her hands, forcing him to look into her eyes as he sat motionless as if he was in a deep state of shock. "Oh gosh, I've finally made your brain over load"

Knowing Enjolras would kill her if she got Joly; she grabbed the glass of water off the night stand beside her and threw it into his face hoping it would snap him out of whatever safe place he had gone too.

"Why did you do that" Enjolras shouted rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"You wouldn't reply to me and I didn't know what else to do but it seems to have worked. Welcome back" Eponine smiled.

"That was lemonade, not water. Oh god it burns" Enjolras squinted in pain.

"Fuck, I thought it was water, it looked like water" Eponine replied back removing her t-shirt and pressing it against his face to soak up the lemonade.

Silence fell between them as Enjolras tried to save his eye sight. Yes she might have almost blinded him but she also brought him back into this world without the need of Joly.

"And now you're half naked" Enjolras dropped her t-shirt onto the bed beside them.

"Umm" Eponine looked down at herself to see she was knelt beside him in nothing but her bra and the smallest pair of shorts she owned. Now she defiantly hated the fact it was so warm. "Looks that way" she folded her arms over her chest trying to cover herself up before she lost him again.

"How come everything you do makes me smile, amazes me or scares the living crap out of me?"

"And you don't do the same to me?"

"You really are something special" Enjolras said grabbing hold of Eponine's wrist and pulling her towards him so their lips met.

Eponine kissed him back the second her lips fell onto his; mainly due to the fact he doesn't seem to be pouting or moody anymore. "Your face is all sticky" she mumbled against his lips.

"And I wonder why that is" Enjolras mumbled back against Eponine's lips, pulling her closer to him until she was lay on top of him. Enjolras placed his hands onto the small of Eponine's back while Eponine tangled her fingers into his now sticky golden curls.

Finally pulling apart for oxygen, their eyes connected both of them breathing heavy. "It's you who puts us in these situations" Eponine said realizing that she was lay flat on top of him.

"It's your fault" Enjolras pressed his lips against Eponine's forehead. "If you did come in here and get half naked none of this would have happened"

"Well that wasn't my plan, I just came to see why you went in a mood and then I almost killed you" Eponine smiled showing her teeth.

"Enjolras someone's downstairs for you" Courfeyrac's voice came through the door.

Enjolras pushed Eponine off him thinking he was about to walk into the room which made Eponine fall off the bed and onto the hardwood floor with a thump.

"Are you ok, I heard a bang?" Courfeyrac asked through the door.

"I'm fine, I just dropped something" Enjolras replied looking at Eponine on the floor.

"Dropped something?" Eponine raised her eyebrow at him.

"OK, well like I said someone is downstairs for you" Courfeyrac said walking away from the door.

"What the hell was that?" Eponine asked picking herself up off the floor.

"I thought he was going to come in" Enjolras shrugged in defence.

Eponine grabbed her wet t-shirt and slipped it over her head. "And that means you had to throw me onto the floor?"

"I didn't mean to, I was aiming for the bed and you sort of rolled off the bed. What would have happened if he had walked in?" Enjolras rolled off the bed, standing at the opposite side of the bed to Eponine.

"I don't know but explaining me being on top of you would have been easier than explain why I'm half naked on the floor"

"You're the one who wants to keep us a secret" Enjolras shot back in defence, this wasn't it his fault after all.

"Why do you want everyone to know about us, I believe you didn't say no when I suggested it"

"Because it's what you wanted" Enjolras threw his arms up into the air.

"Fine let's go downstairs and tell everyone about us" Eponine placed her hand onto her hip glaring at him.

"Oh so now you don't want us to be a secret?" Enjolras ran his hands though his sticky hair in frustration.

"Not if you're going to keep throwing me onto the floor, every time someone walks past the door" Eponine said as if it was a matter of fact,

"How many times do I have to say that I didn't mean to do that, it was an accident"

"Whatever, I don't care anymore" Eponine shot back walking out of Enjolras bedroom and back to her own to change out of her wet t-shirt.

Enjolras sighed and left his bedroom to see who was waiting downstairs for him, it was clear to him that Eponine was now going to be in a mood with him but it was her who wanted to keep them a secret and Courfeyrac walking in on them wouldn't keep it a secret for much longer. Either way she wouldn't have been happy.

Eponine threw her lemonade covered t-shirt onto her bedroom floor and grabbed a tank top out of her draws. Ignoring the pain in her hip, she left her bedroom, slamming the door closed behind her and making her way towards the stairs to see who could be here for Enjolras, Her curiosity getting the better of her as she slipped the tank top over her head as she skipped down the stairs, only to be met by a not so happy looking Enjolras.

* * *

_**What did you think good or bad?**_

_**Yes I've decide to make Enjolras a love sick puppy because I can! **_

_**Do you want their secret to come out or not?**_

_**Please leave a review with your thoughts. **_


	43. Chapter Forty - One

_**Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. **_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Please read and review. **_

* * *

"I'm back" Charlotte dropped her purse onto the floor by her feet and ran towards her brother, tackling him into a hug. "I bet you didn't think you'd be seeing me so soon and why are you all sticky?" the blonde hurricane released herself from Enjolras looking herself up and down to see if she got whatever is making her brother sticky on her clothes.

"That's a long story and you can defiantly say that again" Enjolras looked at his sister as if he'd seen a ghost. "Not to be rude but what are you doing here?" he asked even if he did mean for it to be rude, he loves his sister like another brother would love his baby sister but there's only so many times she can turn up at the door before he slams it shut in her face.

"Sort of a good story to be honest"

"Make it short" Enjolras cut her off before she could start what he knew would be a long story.

"Long story short, I was talking with our dear papa and as I'm starting school here in a two weeks' time we talked about where I'm going to live and that we should head into the city together and find me somewhere when I happened to mention you have a spare bedroom and then he said I should live with you. After all I am a young, attractive girl in the big city and he wasn't too keen on the idea of me living alone" Charlotte explained while Enjolras looked even more pissed off as the seconds passed by. "So good news, I'm moving in" the blonde attacked her brother with another hug which he didn't look happy about.

"Has anyone is this messed up family know how to use a phone, don't you think I should have been consulted first before things were made final?" Enjolras threw his arms up onto the air before pushing past both Charlotte and Eponine to the stairs.

"He'll come around" Eponine spoke as the two girls hugged.

"Unlike him, I can personally say I'm happy you're back" Feuilly stepped forwards taking Charlotte's hand in his own and pressing his lips against the back of her hand.

"The same goes as before, stay away from my baby sister" Enjolras shouted down the stairs before the sound of his bedroom slamming shut echoed through the house.

"I'm personally happy to have another female here amongst this sausage fest" Eponine asked wondering if she should follow Enjolras but knew he can wait until later.

"I think this is going to be a lot of fun, do you think I should go and check on him?" Charlotte asked scratching the back of her neck.

"I'll go and talk to him later, for now I'll leave him to vent to himself or whatever he's planning on doing but you really should have called it would have made everything a lot easier for me"

"He'll survive, he wasn't happy last time but in the end he didn't mind but you need to tell me everything I've missed and don't spare any details" Charlotte jumped onto the sofa, pulling Eponine down with her.

"You should really spend more time with Chetta she lives for gossip and knows more than I do"

"If you ask me, we should have a party to celebrate Charlotte returning" Grantaire slurred clutching a bottle on his hand.

"Like you need an excuse to drink" Combeferre hit him across the back of the head making the group laugh. "Every day is a party to you"

The boys slowly began to disappear while the two girls sat on the sofa, telling each other what had happened in the past two weeks. Eponine choosing to leave the part about Enjolras and their relationship out of it for now, Charlotte can find out with the rest of the group when they decide to tell them.

* * *

"Is it safe to come in?" Eponine popped her head around Enjolras's bedroom door not knowing if she should enter or not. At times it's best if you just leave him alone and right now she didn't know if this is one of them times.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Enjolras pinched the bridge of his nose while pacing up and down by the foot of his bed.

"I'm going to take that as a yes" Eponine mumbled to herself unsure if Enjolras was talking to her or himself but as he never said she couldn't come in, she was taking it as he was talking to her and that she could enter.

"Seriously though, how could I have been so stupid?" Enjolras snapped his head towards Eponine, finally acknowledging that he is speaking to her and not himself.

"I'm going to try and jump into whatever conversation you're having in your head but before I do that, you need to sit" she grabbed his arms and led him towards the bed because she wasn't going to talk to him if he is just going to pace, mainly because it sends her dizzy watching him pace up and down over and over again. "Now you're sitting down, tell me why you're so angry"

"Why do you think I'm angry? My sister turns up out of the blue again and tells me she's now living with me and who knows how long she's going to be here"

"Ok stupid question but think about it this way, if she's here you can keep an eye on her to make sure she stays out of trouble. You told me yourself she doesn't spend a lot of time in the city and the only people she knows here is us lot" Eponine tried to reason with him, yes he might be upset but he should also try and see the positives in this whole situation instead of the bad. "Wouldn't you ask her big brother be happier knowing she is here with us safe or would you prefer her to be alone in some flat where anyone could break into and attack her?"

"That wouldn't happen"

"Ok maybe not but there is still a possibility that it could happen, crime rates are higher in the city. You should know that because you read the paper every day and they love reporting on things like that whereas here you can keep an eye on her and keep her out of trouble"

Enjolras laughed giving Eponine a look that said you've just said the stupidest thing I've ever heard. "What trouble could she possibly get into?"

"I don't know, how about the fact she's starting university, which will involve a lot of partying with alcohol and possibly drugs. She makes one mistake ends up pregnant then you have a little niece or nephew running around putting his or her sticky fingers on all your things" Eponine shrugged knowing it could happen, all it would take is too much alcohol and one bad decision and Charlotte finds herself pregnant and finds Enjolras with one of his worst nightmares which would be a toddler messing with his things and making them sticky.

"Well when you put it that way, I don't want some kid touching my stuff"

"Exactly" Eponine sat down beside him on the edge of the bed. "Whereas with her being here you now where she is and whom she's with and you can make sure she stays out of trouble."

"That is true but isn't that spying on her?"

"I prefer to think of it as over protective instead of spying. Like I don't spy on Gavroche, I watch him to make sure he's not getting into trouble"

"That's different; Gavroche isn't going to come home pregnant"

Eponine rolled her eyes as that isn't what she was talking about. "Obviously not because he's not a female and he's eleven but do you know how many windows I should pay for because of him but he runs away before he gets caught, I owe half of the city money for new windows." Eponine decided to tell him what she meant when she says she watches over Gavroche. "I don't know why but everywhere that kid goes a window ends up broken. I personally think his goal in life is to break every window in Paris"

"That's not really the same is it?" Enjolras said with a smirk knowing he was right and Gavroche breaking windows on purpose or not isn't the same as his sister ending up pregnant.

"Not now it isn't but when he's older don't you think I'm going to watch him even more. I don't want some girl turning up pregnant because of him or him doing something he'll regret later in life but you should stick around just in case he needs a lawyer at some point in his life" Eponine decided to warn him now that she may be calling in a couple of favours in the near future especially if Gavroche is taking advice from Bahorel and Courfeyrac. If so then he's either going to end up getting some girl pregnant or arrested for fighting and she's not looking forwards to it.

"I'll keep that in mind but can we get back to the point of my sister"

"Like I said it's better she's here than alone in some flat where boys can take advantage of her because we've been to parties and we know what they can be like"

Just because Eponine wasn't in university herself doesn't mean she doesn't know what happens, she's seen enough girls walk in and out of the house to know that one of them could possibly have ended up pregnant. In all honest she's waiting for the day someone turns up to say they're pregnant or some girl to turn up with a child claiming it to be one of the boys.

"I really hate you at times" Enjolras mumbled looking down at the hard wood floor.

"I know you don't mean that and just because I'm not book smart like you doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about" Eponine nudged him after all he can read all the books he wants but he will never know everything about the real world around him and it doesn't how much he claims he does, she knows he doesn't. "And you sort of have to let her stay because R has already started planning the welcome party and I don't want to be the one to tell him that there isn't going to be a party because you will not let the guest of honour stay"

"You're smart; I've said it before you're smarter than some of the people who live in this house" Enjolras turning his head to look at Eponine "As for Grantaire he doesn't need an excuse to party"

"Some of the people, I think you'll find I am the smartest in this house and you know it" she poked him in the ribs with her index finger, even if he will not admit it they both know it to be true. "And before you make your mind up about Charlotte, it would be nice to have another girl in the house. So by allowing her to stay you'll be making me very happy"

"Would it now?" Enjolras smirked narrowing his eyes.

"And everyone knows that when I'm unhappy it isn't pleasant" Eponine whispered into his ear before kissing down his jawline.

"Is that so?" he managed to say before Eponine's lips pressed against his.

"Mmmmm" Eponine sunk her teeth into his bottom lip lightly, nodding her head yes, happy that she is not able to touch him and every kiss him without Enjolras turning into a stiff plank of wood.

Even if this wasn't her plan when she came into the room, she defiantly liked it and hoped they could pick up from where they left off before Courfeyrac interrupted them and she ended up on the floor because she liked the position they were in at the time.

Enjolras managed to free his bottom lips from Eponine's hold. "Well I don't want you to be unhappy"

"Exactly, now kiss me you fool"

"I'm not a fool"

"You are" Eponine crashed her lips onto his, after all if he was going to keep talking then she had to take matters into her own hands. How can they pick up where they left off if all he's going to is talk because from what she remembers, they wasn't talking when Courfeyrac interrupted them.

Eponine smiled feeling Enjolras kiss her back as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. Eponine straddled him placing her hands onto the back of his head, pulling him closer as she forced her tongue into his mouth. One thing she does know is if anyone interrupts them now then she will personally kill them with her bare hands while making sure they suffer.

* * *

_**What did you think good or bad?**_

_**Yes Charlotte is back one because she adds to the story and two I like her character as she brings something to the story, if you don't like it then feel free to let me know but for now she's staying as we didn't see much of her before. **_

_**Please leave a review with your thoughts. **_


	44. Chapter Forty - Two

_**Please read the end notes :) **_

* * *

"Ali, have you seen? – Never mind find her" Enjolras and Eponine both turned to look at the blonde girl like two deer's caught in a cars headlights.

Enjolras slowly slid Eponine off his lap and onto the bed beside them both equal as red in the face as they looked at the blonde girl waiting for someone to say something - Anything in fact. "Well this is better than the floor" Eponine mumbled to herself happy Enjolras carefully placed her onto the bed beside him instead of throwing her onto the floor again, mainly due to the fact she doesn't know if her hip could take another blow from the floor.

"First off can I just say" Charlotte moved closer to the embarrassed couple, who both found the floor to be the most interesting thing in the room. "Ewwww who knows what I could have walked in on but secondly yay I knew my plan would work" Charlotte bounced up and down clapping her hands together like a child who is about to get cake.

The couple looked at each other wondering what to do, Enjolras stood up from his bed to close the bedroom door so no one else in the house could hear them before turning to his sister. "Please keep your voice down, nobody knows about us apart from Ferre and now you and what plan would this happen to be?" Enjolras glared at his sister wondering what evil plan she had made in her head.

"So I'm not the first person to know, that's disappointing and why don't you want everyone to know?"

"Because we want to see if it can work between us before telling everyone else, if it doesn't work out and we end up breaking up we don't want them picking sides and finding one of us to blame and this way we can always go back to being friends. The fewer people who know the better, we plan on telling them at some point when we think it's right" Eponine explained after all it was her idea to stay a secret and she did have to say something or else she would just be sat there looking like an idiot.

"Awe now it's just cute. My brother caught up in a secret affair" Charlotte sighed flopping onto the bed beside Eponine.

"Now you can tell us about this plan of yours and don't forget I always know when you're lying" Enjolras dragged his desk chair over to the bed and sat down opposite his sister as if he was interrogating her.

"My plan was to persuade you to take Eponine to mothers party with us which you did and then you would both see the sexual tension between you both which you also did and then you would finally be together which you are. For one of my plans nothing went wrong, it all seems to easy and straight forwards." Charlotte smiled even if Enjolras wasn't, if anything he looked angry.

"Excuse me, what sexual tension?" Eponine asked raising her eyebrows at the blonde, wonder where she got the idea that there is or was sexual tension between herself and Enjolras because as far as she's aware there is none there so where Charlotte got that from she'll never know.

"What she just said" Enjolras glared at his sister once more.

"Please the second I got her I noticed it, it almost knocked me over. The way flirt with each other and playfully tease each other, the day I got here I'm surprised you did just end up fucking each other on the coffee table" Charlotte shrugged as if it was clear for everyone to see. "This conversation is so weird, I mean you're my brother and you're one of my closest friends who I can talk to about anything"

"I have never, nor will I ever flirt" Enjolras spat looking offended that Charlotte would suggest he had ever flirted after all it is a major crime to flirt.

"You have and you will continue to or at least until you've both hit the sheets together or you've been married for thirty years and then one of you wants to smother the other with a pillow while the other sleeps"

"OK that's enough" Enjolras sighed, standing up from the chair he was sat on, not wanting to hear anything else his sister had to say. "I think you should leave" he pointed to the chair while glaring at Charlotte.

"It would be my pleasure" Eponine stood up from the bed to leave the room. Listening to Charlotte telling her brother he should jump into bed is making her a little uncomfortable and Enjolras wondered why she wanted to keep it a secret and this would be one of the main reasons because people start to interfere when they know especially in their crazy group of friends.

Enjolras grabbed hold of her arm, pulling Eponine towards him to stop her from leaving. "Not you, her" his arm slipped around Eponine's waist holding her tightly against his side so she couldn't escape.

"OK fine I'm leaving" Charlotte sighed standing up from the bed while glaring at her brother. "But think about what I said, the sooner you both jump in there the sooner the awkwardness goes away" the blonde pointed at the bed before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"I think I should go as well" Eponine felt awkward standing in the middle of the room with Enjolras's arm around her waist, neither of them speaking so to her the best thing is to leave or run away from the situation.

"Now do you see why I told you it is a bad idea for her to stay? All she ever does is make up twisted evil little plans in her head" Enjolras pulled Eponine into his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her as close to him as possible but still allowing her to breathe.

* * *

_**Ok first off I know it's short but I wanted to ask your opinion on something. **_

_**I got a review from someone unknown saying that didn't want Charlotte in the story and as it was on guest I couldn't ask why, so if it is you can you please tell me why. **_

_**Now for your opinion do you want Charlotte in the story or not?**_

_**I can't continue the story until I know as I said she's going to be for a year so if you want her to stay then it will be easy if not then, I'm going to have find a way to write her out which isn't going to be so easy… which ever gets the most votes wins so if you want her in or out then vote. **_

_**honestly I feel like giving up on this fic and I never give up. I just don't feel the inspiration anymore. **_

_**Please give me your honest opinion and your reason for if you want her to stay or not.**_

_**Also your opinion on this chapter would be nice too. **_

_**Thank you. **_


	45. Chapter Forty - Three

_**Firstly I want to apologize for taking so long to update this story but I honestly can't think of a single thing to write and it's annoying me. **_

_**So I will also apologize in advance for this really boring and crappy chapter but I'm suck. **_

_**Almost everyone wanted Charlotte to stay so she's staying… those of you who didn't want her then I don't know what to say without coming across as rude but learn to deal with it to be honest. **_

_**Once again, sorry for this really boring and crappy chapter!**_

* * *

"I think I'm just going to head to bed now" Eponine tried to remove herself for Enjolras's strong hold which she feels she's been stood in for a lifetime. "All this excitement can wash a girl out" she joked finally managing to release herself but to Enjolras's disapproval.

"Do you have to go and leave me alone?" Enjolras moaned leaning his head backwards to look up at the perfectly painted ceiling above his head.

"Correct me if I'm wrong" Eponine smirked while giving Enjolras a shifty look for the corner of her eyes. "But is the all mighty marble man begging me to stay?" she folded her arms across her chest, biting her bottom lip as she waited for him to reply.

Enjolras narrowed his eyes at her knowing this is her way of teasing him while trying to think of a way he can win this. "I'm not begging you to stay; I was suggesting you might like the company of someone who had a higher IQ than a monkey"

"That's funny because all I heard was the marble man who likes his own company almost begging me not to leave him alone"

"All I was thinking is we could watch a movie" Enjolras shrugged hating the fact he is turning into a needy person, never in his life has he asked someone to stay with him, normally he's kicking them out of the room but now he is almost begging Eponine to stay with him. "Now Charlotte knows about us she'll make sure no one bothers us so we don't need to worry about anyone else interrupting us"

"That's nice but you don't like movies, if I remember correctly you said that Movies rot out brains and make us believe in things that are not real and if we want something to entertained us the we should read books instead"

"From my limited knowledge of relationships, I know we're supposed to make sacrifices and I know you like movies so I'm making an exception for you"

"That's almost romantic" Eponine smiled feeling touched that Enjolras was willing to sit through something he hated just for her. "Way to go Ali" she patted him on his back after all everyone in the house said he was incapable of having a relationship but from what she's seen he's doing ok so far but they haven't had their first real fight yet, something Eponine knows will be an experience to say the least.

Enjolras rolled his eyes wishing he had just let he leave now but he also wanted to spend more time with her as it seems every time they find some time to be alone together someone always come along and ruins it. So he should try and make an effort to find that alone time they need to spend together if this relationship is to survive. "I know you all think it's a miracle but I am capable of being romantic if I wanted to be"

"Reading a girl a chapter of your favourite book isn't romantic" Eponine cut him off before he could finish talking knowing that would probably be his example of romance.

"Hey" Enjolras pointed his long slender finger at her. "Crime and punishment is a great book and anyone who has read it will say the same thing as me and any girl who finds great literature boring isn't worth the time"

"I haven't read it so I would know" Eponine shrugged wondering what can be so great about it that Enjolras is getting defensive, not that it takes much for him to go on the defence.

"How have you not read it, it's a god damn classic!" Enjolras shouted his temper quickly finding its way to the surface.

"Hello have we met, what do you think I have time to read a god damn book?" Eponine threw her arms up into the air knowing it wasn't her fault that she hasn't read it, she never had the opportunity as a child to read it and now she works almost every hour she can get and inbetween working she's looking after the house full of children making sure none of them kill themselves. "Is there a dvd or blu-ray?"

"I can believe you just asked that, you need to read the book or else you will not appreciate it" Enjolras shot back throwing his arms into the air before turning away from her and mumbling to himself about how he can't believe that she has asked him if there is a movie when she should read the book, then asking himself why she hasn't read it.

Eponine stood with her arms folded biting her bottom lip at the sight in front of her and couldn't help but think about how hot Enjolras is when he's off in his own world in a mini rant.

The bedroom door burst open to reveal an out of breath Combeferre looking flushed, no doubt from running up the stairs. "IS everything ok, I heard shouting?" He asked trying to regain his normal breath.

"Can you believe she hasn't read crime and punishment and then she asked if there was a movie, can you believe that?" Enjolras looked towards the flush boy in the doorway who looks just as shocked as Enjolras did when she told him she's never read it.

"How have you not read it, I mean it's a classic and a great read. Do you understand on what you're missing out on? I think I have a spare copy I can lend you, where did I leave it?"

"That's enough, I'm getting all this from him" Eponine swung the bedroom door shut in Combeferre's face who was mumbling to him about where he could have left his spare copy and locked the door so he couldn't get back in.

"That was rude, he was offering you his spare copy" Enjolras pointed to the door making Eponine roll his eyes.

"Believe it or not but I'm not planning on dying tomorrow, I have the rest of my life to read it if I want to"

"If you want to, no you have to read it. You can't go through life without reading great classic literature"

"Right now I don't care about a god damn book" Eponine bite her bottom lip unable to ignore how red Enjolras looked due to his short temper.

"How can you not care?"

"Because you look beyond hot when you're angry" Eponine jumped onto the blonde man in front of her, crashing her lips onto his thankful that he did in fact catch her and was kissing her back.

* * *

_**I know it's short but it's a filler chapter that will lead into the next chapter which I have some sort of idea what is going to happen? **_

_**and I know I said that on the last chapter but I was really stuck on what to write but now I have some sort of idea so I promise the next one will be a longer chapter and with more happening... just hang in there with me that is all I ask. **_

_**and if the next chapter isn't long then you all have permission to kidnap me and hold me hostage until I write a long chapter! **_

_**Will there relationship move further than a simple kiss and if Eponine finally removing the marble from around Enjolras? **_

_**Give me your thoughts as I like reading them and they make me want to write. **_

_**Please feel free to leave a review good or bad. Either is good with me as the good make me want to write and the bad make me want to improve. **_


	46. Chapter Forty - Four

Releasing her legs from around Enjolras's waist, Eponine slid down the front of his strong frame, placing her feet firmly back onto the floor as their tongues continued to battle against each other's. Her hands found the bottom of Enjolras's t-shirt, pulling it over his head, their lips disconnecting for a second before they found each other again. Eponine's finger tips lightly brushed against the pale white skin on Enjolras's back as she pressed herself against him.

In a colourful blur of clothing and Enjolras's full cherry red lips, Eponine found herself pressed against the cold wall with Enjolras's hot body pressed against her own. Her hand continued to explore his hot skin while their lips moved in sync with each other's. Right now she hopes Enjolras is correct and Charlotte will stop everyone from disturbing them because if someone does then she will have to kill them because it's as if they know when she's having a moment with Enjolras and they have to ruin it. Is it really too to ask that she gets time alone with Enjolras they isn't disturbed by someone in the house? She asked herself as her fingertip touched any piece of Enjolras's skin she could reach.

"Are you sure about this?" Enjolras whispered into her ear, his lips brushing down her neck to her shoulder.

"Mmmmm" Eponine hummed nodded her head yes, her eyes falling closed at the feeling on Enjolras's lips moving against her shoulder.

In one swift movement, Enjolras lifted her off the floor allowing her legs to clamp around his waist as he slowly entered her. Eponine allowed her head to fall backwards, hitting the wall behind her with a small bang at the sensation that took over her body, ignoring the pain from banging her head as that didn't matter to her at the moment. In that moment her relationship had moved on with Enjolras and she couldn't have been happier after all she's entered a world that only a selected number of female's have entered but the different now is that fact Enjolras isn't drunk unlike all the others.

Settling into a teasing rhythm, Enjolras used the wall to support Eponine's weight, not that she weight much but the last thing he wanted to do was drop her while in such an intimate situation as that could threaten their relationship at the same point where Enjolras could accept it and be happy instead of worrying about every little detail apart from what the rest of the house will think when they find out but that didn't matter to him at this moment in time as he was sharing something with Eponine that he wouldn't with anyone else.

Eponine couldn't help but feel as if Enjolras is teasing her with his slowly deep thrusts that hit the right spot every time. Lifting her head off the wall she looked into his eyes while wrapping her right arm around his neck to support herself while her left slid around to his back to hold him closer.

Enjolras mouth hung open and a glazed look took over his eyes as their heavy breathing, moans and groans mixed together to fill the room. Eponine placed her forehead against Enjolras's slightly damp forehead staring into his eyes, unlike with Courfeyrac and Jehan this felt different, as cheesy as it sounds this almost felt like love unlike with Courf and Jehan and she couldn't help but smile as she captured Enjolras's lips with her own.

Enjolras increased his pace making Eponine gasp at the sudden changed allowing Enjolras to slip his tongue into her mouth, his head started to become fuzzy wondering how all this had happened, six months ago he would have ran away from any girl who made a pass at him but now he's the one coming onto women and not just any woman, the only woman who can turn his life upside down. His girlfriend something else he never thought he would think to himself but it's the truth. Alexandre Pierre Enjolras, the man who said he would let nothing distracted from his from school work had allowed himself to get distracted by a woman but a woman who is happens to have the same mind-set as himself, the one who he can argue with and end up smiling at the end instead of wanting to kill someone and all he could ask himself is… how did this happen?

He dropped Eponine a little allowing himself to be eye to eye with her. "Enjolras" Eponine quietly called hitting climax, her forehead resting against his, her eyes closed as tightly as possible as she rode out her orgasm. He followed shortly after releasing his seed with a low grunt, his hands squeezing Eponine's thighs a little too tightly but still on a high from her own orgasm she didn't notice the pressure of his fingers digging into her thighs.

"Wow" Eponine breathed heavily finally opening her eyes to look at Enjolras against with a wide smile spread across her face.

"I could say the same" Enjolras mirrored her smile while pulling out of her.

Neither of the pair moved an inch instead they stayed in the same position just looking at each other, lost in their own dazed state of mind to do anything else. Both of them trying to figure out how it happened when they are supposed to be taking it slow but knowing they wouldn't change what happened if they had the chance to go back and undo it.

"I now understand why girls leave her with a smile on their faces" Eponine spoke between deep heavy breathes. "And why they then try and beat down the door to get to you" she laughed as she never understood why girls were so fixated on him but now she understand fully why because he's a gentle lover and will take you to the edge of the universe and back she thought to herself even if it was cheesy and over dramatic she didn't care.

"No regrets then?" Enjolras spoke without registering what he was saying.

"None at all" she pressed her lips against his, for once not feeling body conscious around a man for what felt like the first time in her life because she knew Enjolras wouldn't judge her. "Why do you?" panic set in as she couldn't help but wonder if Enjolras regretted the decision.

"Of course not" Enjolras quickly reassured her, noticing the look of panic on her face. "I just wanted to make sure"

"Good" a smile broke out across her face, her lips finding Enjolras's again wondering how she went so long without telling him how she felt.

"I do think it's time for us to tell everyone now"

"Don't ruin it" Eponine released her legs from around his waist and slid back down to the floor.

Taking Enjolras's large hand into her own, she led him over towards the door. "I just thought that there's no going back for us now, so why don't we just tell them"

Eponine slid into bed, moving to the opposite side to allow Enjolras to slide in next to her knowing which side of the bed he prefers to sleep on. "And I said don't ruin this by talking about the others" she rolled onto her front, placing her head onto his hard chest, curling his chest hair around her finger as the room fell into silence once again.

* * *

_**I don't know how I feel about this chapter as I find it awkward to write chapters like this so sorry if it sucks and I know it's short but I thought for this chapter it should end there but feel free to disagree with me. **_

_**Also I think I'm going to end this story once the group find out… what do you think?**_

_**Please leave a review with your thoughts. **_

_**Thank you for reading. **_


	47. Chapter Forty - Five

_**I'm sorry to say this is the last chapter! **_

_**And I don't know how I feel about it right now but I hope you enjoy it **_

* * *

"Enjolras" Eponine placed her hand onto his forearm to stop him in his tracks. Enjolras looked over his shoulder at her a confused look on his face wondering what she had to say now; they are only going down the stairs where the rest of the house members are to tell them about their relationship.

After many lists of pros and cons of them knowing and a handful of arguments, some of which could have threaten their relationship to the point where they wouldn't have to tell anyone about their relationship as there wouldn't be one. They had decided to tell the house so they didn't have to hide away in either of their bedrooms and could be free within the house and also outside the house, not having to worry about being seen.

"I changed my mind; I don't think this is a good idea. I should at least tell Gavroche before the boys" Eponine felt her heart beat against her rib cage, nervous bringing her to the point where she wanted to hurl. What if the boys aren't happy with their relationship and they think she will change Enjolras from his marble like statue. Would they hate her for it?

"Come on Eponine" Enjolras sighed, turning around to look her in the eyes. "We've been over this many times. We simple gather everyone in the living room, tell them of our relationship and leave them do deal with it as they please. I will do all the talking if you would like?" he placed his hands onto her shoulders, knowing they could do this and not have it affect their relationship like it already has been.

"I still don't know" she bit her bottom lips, mostly out of nervousness at the thought of telling everyone about them.

"We both want this relationship and this secret is slowly ruining it and I don't want that to happen. So we're going to march down these stairs and tell them"

"Fine but if this blows up in our faces; I will be the first to say I told you so" Eponine shot back as her heart rate increased to a point where Joly would want her put under supervision for the next month.

"Good you're all here" Enjolras blocked the view of the TV, ignoring the calls of 'move' and 'you make a better door than a window'. He looked over towards Eponine who stood awkwardly in the corner playing with her fingers. What she is so worried about he doesn't know.

"Come on dude, we're trying to watch this" Courfeyrac moved from side to side, trying to look around him at the TV. Finally noticing it was impossible; he decided to pause the movie the group was currently watching until Enjolras decided to move his ass out of the way.

"If you would all shut up for five minutes, I have something I want to tell you all" his eyes scanning around the room, happy that they had all shut up and he held their full attention.

"Oh my god, you're running of president" Jehan jumped up, clapping his hands together making Enjolras roll his eyes at him.

"How about you let me say what I have to say before you start jumping around like a fool" the blonde suggested making Jehan slowly sink back into his seat beside Courfeyrac who slowly took his hand, telling him no ignore what Enjolras has to say and that if he wanted to be excited then he can be.

"Hey bro, spit it out already. We're trying to watch a god damn movie here" Charlotte threw a piece of popcorn up into the air, catching it in her mouth before grabbing another handful out of the bowl on Grantaire's lap.

"What I wanted to tell you all is that Eponine and I are in a relationship and we've decided it's about time you all knew" Enjolras scanned the room again, waiting for a reaction from anyone just to know they had heard him.

Enjolras reached his arm out and pulled Eponine to his side who tried everything she could to hide herself behind him.

"You bitch, why didn't you tell me?" Jehan was the first to speak, shooting up out of his seat as if it was on fire.

"We wanted to keep a secret until we knew the time was right to tell you" she mumbled back relieved that the boys weren't planning her death before her.

"How long has this been going on?" Grantaire asked tilting his head to the side as if he was judging the situation but in fact was trying to find another beer on the table that he could drink.

"Almost three months" Enjolras relied pulling Eponine closer to his side.

"Well good for you guys but I'm hurt, you told me I was the only person you could love" Grantaire succeeded in his task and sat forwards to grab another beer, tossing the lid onto the coffee table.

"I think you'll find that I said you're the only person I could never love" Enjolras corrected him.

"That's all very nice" Bahorel stood up taking a couple of steps forwards before turning around to face the group. "But I believe most of you owe me twenty euro's"

A choir of groans echo's around the room as almost all the boys apart from Grantaire, Jehan, Courfeyrac and Combeferre dug into their pockets to dig out twenty euro's to give him.

"Wait you all betted on us?" Eponine pushed herself away from Enjolras, angry that their own friends would bet on something like this. That they would bet on their happiness.

"Of course, I knew it would happen at some point so we all had a bet. Them lot said it wouldn't happen but I knew it would" Bahorel stood counting the money he has just won.

"Very nice but for that, I think this belongs to us" Eponine snatched the money out of his hand and slid it into her pocket.

"Hey that's mine"

"Not anymore it isn't, it belongs to me now" Eponine smirked knowing it would teach them to never bet on her again because they will lose either way. "Come on, we're going to the bar Bahorel has kindly said he would pay" Eponine grabbed her boyfriend's hands and dragged him towards the door.

"Wait for me" Grantaire shouted after them, throwing the popcorn onto the floor and taking off in a sprint to catch them up.

"Does this mean we're not watching the end of the movie?" Jehan asked as the rest of the group stood up to follow the new couple and Grantaire out of the door.

"We'll watch it another time, now come on it's not every day that Bahorel buys a drink for anyone" Courfeyrac grabbed Jehan's hand and followed the group out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him knowing someone in the group will have a key on them.

"I'm so happy for our little Ponine, after all that time she finally got what she wanted and I would like to think we had a little part to play in that" Jehan sighed looking up towards the night sky.

"Maybe we did but who will never know what really happened between them unless they tell us" Courfeyrac dragged Jehan closer to the rest of the group as they were currently lagging behind.

"I'LL BUY THE FIRST ROUND OF DRINKS AFTER ALL I'VE JUST COME INTO A BIT OF MONEY" Eponine shouted as they reach the bar at the end of the road, heading inside she went straight over to the bar knowing what everyone drinks and ordered the first round, ignoring the look of Bahorel's face at the fact she is spending his money.

Considering she didn't want to tell the group about their relationship, now it has happened she couldn't be happier knowing she doesn't have to hid but she will need to tell Gavroche tomorrow once he gets home from his friend's house as he should have been one of the first to know instead of the last.

* * *

_**So there you have it the last chapter and I know it isn't great but I didn't know how else to tell them that wasn't to over the top and simply telling them was the easier thing to do without going so far overboard that I would have drowned and died. **_

_**I also would like to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story from the beginning or who has ever left a review as it's those reviews that have helped me time and time again to keep me writing. **_

_**Most importantly I wasn't to say a HUGE thank you to TcEm who has been made me laugh so hard a time that I could have died but also for helping me whenever I got stuck, this story probably wouldn't have gotten this far without you my dear. **_

_**As for what's next, I am thinking about doing a sequel to this is anyone is interested then let me know as I don't want to start it and no one will read it… if I do decided to do one then it will be up within the next couple of days to a week so check back every now and then to see if I have posted anything. **_

_**I know I already said this but…**_

_**Thank you so much for reading. **_


End file.
